


tell all the truth (but tell it slant)

by WwwsBryce



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Communication Failure, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 일단 클락이 죽음으로부터 돌아오게 되자, 배트맨과 슈퍼맨이 손발을 맞추기까지는 시간이 걸렸다. 어째서 브루스 웨인과 클락 켄트가 자주 같은 장소에서 발견되는지를 설명하기 위해 두 사람이 데이트를 한다고 가장하는 것은? 당신이 생각하는 것만큼 도움이 되진 않았다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tell all the truth (but tell it slant)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092511) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



 

 

일단 클락이 죽음으로부터 돌아오게 되자, 배트맨과 슈퍼맨이 손발을 맞추기까지는 시간이 걸렸다.

클락이 그의 죽음에 화가 나거나 한 것은 아니었다. 오히려 그것과는 한참 거리가 멀었다. 슈퍼맨에 대한 브루스의 반응은 클락이 예상했던 대로라고 할 수 있다ㅡ만약 브루스더러 편집증적이라고 한다면, 그럼 아빠도 마찬가지였다고 해야 할 것이다. 아빠는 편집증이 _없는_ 사람들조차도 그런 식으로 반응할거라 생각하곤 하셨으니까. 객관적으로 말해서, 브루스의 우려는 많은 이점도 갖고 있다: 클락은 항상 옳은 일을 _하고자_ , 절대로 그의 힘으로 해를 끼치지 _않고자_ 했지만 그게 언제나 가능하리란 법은 없다. 그리고 슈퍼맨이 선한 의도를 가지고 깔아놓은 지옥으로 가는 길은 35차선의 슈퍼고속도로가 될 것이다. 클락도 알고 있다.

그리고 그 나름대로에 대해 말하자면, 자신도 더 나을 것이 없었다. 그는 배트맨과 대화하려 노력하지 않았다. 배트맨과 브루스가 동일 인물이라는 걸 깨닫고 난 후에도, 그는 브루스를 찾아가 결판을 지으려고 하지 않았다. 그는 슈퍼스피드를 갖고 있으므로ㅡ브루스의 크립토나이트 포탄의 효과가 사라지자마자 그의 능력을 활용할 수도 있었다. 브루스를 꼼짝 못하게 붙잡고, 루터가 엄마를 데리고 있으며 그들이 서로 싸우도록 만들었다고 설명할 수도 있었다. 하지만 대신에 그는 브루스의 얼굴에 주먹을 날리기로 결심했다. 그러길 _원했다_ , 그 때는. 그리고 옳은 일을 하는 대신에ㅡ

대신에 그는 그 욕구에 굴복했다. 그러니 어쩌면 브루스가 자신에 대해 우려했던 것도 틀리지 않은 것이다.

하지만 그들은 그 상황을 빙 돌아가 함께 조드를 무찔렀다. 비록 그 때문에 클락이 살짝 죽었기는 했지만. 그리고는 클락이 다시 돌아왔고ㅡ

그는 자신이 정확히 뭘 기대했었는지도 확실치가 않았다. 같은 편에서 싸웠던 그 15분이 서로에게 땅이 꺼질 만큼 힘껏 주먹을 날렸던 15분을 상쇄시켰기를? 그들이 서로를 _좋아하진_ 않았을 지라도, 어쩌면 서로를ㅡ존중할 수 있기를? 사실 그만큼 서로에 대해 잘 알고 있지도 않았지만, 그러나 일분 정도는 마치 그럴 수 있을 것 같은 느낌을 받았었다. 브루스는 딱 알맞은 타이밍에 마지막 포탄을 조드에게 발사했고 클락은 그를 찌를 수 있었다: 완벽하게, 마치 그들이 미리 계획이라도 했던 것처럼. 마치 그들이 서로를 잘 이해하고 있다는 것처럼.

하지만 클락이 돌아왔고 그 모든 일들은 전혀 일어나지 않은 듯 했다. 브루스 웨인은 으스대고 지나치게 나긋나긋한 개자식이지만, 클락은 배트맨보다는 차라리 그를 더 선호할 정도였다. 적어도 어떤 때에는, 브루스를 몰아붙이고, 압력을 가하고, 그가 멍청한 짓을 할 때마다 지적하는 것이 사실 클락의 직업이니까. 그러나 배트맨과는, 대답이 아무리 퉁명스럽고 짧을지라도 슈퍼맨은 그와 진심으로 협력하려고 노력해야만 한다.

클락이 알기론, 브루스 웨인은 많은 시간을 다른 종류의 얼간이인 척 하며 보내는 얼간이다. 클락조차도 어느 쪽이 가면인지는 전적으로 확신할 수 없지만 말이다. 그리고 그가 아는 건 그게 전부라고 할 수 있다.

 

 

어쨌든 결국에 그들은 일종의 균형점에 도달했다. 그래야만 했다: 저스티스 리그는 두 사람 모두에게 중요하다ㅡ적어도 그렇지 않았더라면 브루스가 계속해서 리그 모임에 모습을 보이진 않았을 거라고 클락은 추측했다ㅡ그리고 초기 단계에서부터 불화를 일으킬 수는 없었다. 특히나 브루스와 다이애나가 그 곳에 있을 동안 클락은 죽어 있었던 이후에 말이다. 다행스럽게도 언론은 크립토나이트 창이 어디서 나타난 것인지엔 관심이 없어 보였지만, 만약 리그 멤버들 사이의 균열이 조금이라도 드러나기 시작한다면 사람들의 마음이 어떻게 움직일 지 클락은 짐작할 수 있었다.

클락은 선을 넘지 않기 위해 조심스러우려고 노력했고, 그건 도움이 됐다. 고담은 배트맨의 것이다; 슈퍼맨은 요청이 없는 한 도시 경계에 침범하지 않는다. 그리고 처음에는, 브루스는 요청하지 않았다ㅡ그러나 아무리 배트맨이라 할 지라도 사람들의 안전보다 자존심을 우선하진 않는다. 어떤 문제들에는 정말로 클락이 가장 최고의 해결 방법이다.

"이게 _진짜_ 중요하지 않았더라면 부탁하지 않았을 거라는 건 알겠지," 브루스는 클락을 향해 책상에 한쪽 팔꿈치를 무심하게 기대며 말했다. 그의 입술 반쪽이 번드르르한 웨인 미소를 그렸다. 그리고 그의 사무실에 초대 받은 것은 클락 켄트일지 모르지만, 그가 부탁하고 있는 사람은 슈퍼맨이었다.

따라서: "그럼요," 클락은 브루스에게 할 수 있는 12가지 다른 말 대신에, 냉랭하게 대답했다. "이런 일에 대해서라면 당신의 판단을 기꺼이 믿습니다, Mr.웨인."

이건 어느 정도 사실이다: 브루스는 클락이 그를 좋아하지 않는 만큼이나 클락을 좋아하지 않았고, 그런즉 이게 정말로 중요한 일이 아니었다면 그에게 부탁하지 _않았을_ 것이다. 브루스를 그다지 신뢰하고 싶지는 않지만ㅡ필요하다면 그렇게 할 것이다.

그리고 오늘이 바로 그 필요한 때인 듯 했다. 왜냐하면 브루스는 클락이 그 말을 내뱉은 것을 바로 후회하게 만들지 않았기 때문이다. 그는 묘한 눈빛으로 클락을 쳐다봤다. 거의 탐색하듯이, 아주 오랫동안. 그리고는 그의 우스꽝스러울 만치 물렁물렁한 책상 의자에 등을 기댔고, 머리 뒤로 양 손을 깍지 끼며 말했다. "그렇다면 7시에 보도록 하지, Mr.켄트."

이제와 돌이켜보면, 그게 바로 이 모든 일의 시작이었다.

 

 

그 당시에는, 그 생각은 조금도 머릿속을 스치지 않았다. 브루스가 그에게 이 일을 부탁한 이유 중 하나는 그저 이 행사ㅡ갤러리 개관식이 브루스 웨인이 보통 참석하곤 하는 특권층만을 위한 파티들과는 달리, 클락 켄트가 타당하게 나타날 수 있을만한 장소이기 때문이었다. 그리고 그들은 특별히 눈에 띄는 어떤 행동도 하지 않았다.

사실, 모든 게 다 순조로웠다. 어떤 슈퍼빌런도 중간에 지붕을 터뜨리지 않았다; 아무도 그곳을 강탈하거나 인질을 붙잡으려 하지 않았다. 브루스는 맞은편 건물에서 _무언가가_ 은밀하게 진행되고 있다고 믿을 이유가 있었다ㅡ그리고 누가 그 활동의 뒤를 봐주고 있는 지는 충분히 확신하지 못해서, 건물에 직접 들어가고 싶어하지 않았다. 그는 또한 배트맨의 탐지 기술에 대해 어떤 흔적이라도 남을 위험을 감수하고 싶지 않아했다. 그 말인 즉 그는 클락의 x-ray 비전을 통한 빠른 스캔이 필요하다는 것이다. 그 뿐이다.

다만 방해 받지 않고 그 일을 하는 가장 쉬운 방법은 화장실로 향하는 것이었다. 자신이 놓친 것은 없는지 클락이 확신할 수 있는 가장 간단한 방법은 브루스가 그와 함께 거기에 있는 것이었다: 클락에게 뭘 찾아야 하는지 말해 주고, 어떤 것은 좀 더 자세하게 묘사해달라고 요구할 수 있도록. 그리고 그건 그저 5분, 최대 10분이 걸릴 뿐이다ㅡ특히나 그들의 대화가 엿들어질 가능성이 전혀 없을 때엔, 굳이 내장 이어폰을 사용할 필요도 없다.

누군가 눈치챌 지도 모른다는 생각은 존재하지도 않았고, 설령 그랬다 하더라도 계획을 바꿨을지는 모르겠다. 그가 스캔을 끝내자 브루스는 혼잣말로 흠 소리를 냈고, 클락이 말해준 것으로부터 어떤 결론을 내렸든 간에 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그리고는 그들은 잠긴 문을 열고 화장실을 떠났다. 클락은 꼼짝없이 밖에서 기다리고 있던 남자에게 사과하는 미소를 살짝 지어 보였다ㅡ그는 클락과 브루스를 갸름한 눈으로 쳐다 봤고, 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 클락은 그가 오래 기다리지 않았기를 바랐다.

그리고는 클락은 다시 파티장으로 향했고, 그가 여기 있는 동안 오르되브르나 좀 더 먹어보기로 결정했다.

 

 

그리고 이건ㅡ이건 그렇게 자주 일어나는 일도 아니다. 그들이 일주일에 두 번씩 남자 화장실에서 함께 걸어 나온다거나 하는 것도 아니다. 한 번은, 브루스가 클락의 슈퍼청력으로 그가 접근할 수 없는 회의의 내용을 엿들어 주길 바랐고, 그래서 그들은 커튼이 쳐진 후미진 곳에 한동안 나란히 서서, 침묵과 침묵 사이 낮게 속닥거렸다. 또 언젠가는, 브루스가 폭발로 부상을 입었다; 그를 그곳에서 빼내면서도 브루스 웨인과는 관련이 없어 보이도록 하는 가장 쉬운 방법은, 클락이 그를 알프레드에게서 받은 정장으로 재빨리 갈아 입힌 후 세 블럭 떨어진 클럽에서 완전히 만취한 브루스 웨인이 집에 갈 수 있도록 돕는 것이었다. 그는 기자이고, 때때로 그가 유명 인사와 같은 공간에 있는 것은 그렇게 이상한 일이 아니다. 클락은 아무도 신경 쓰지 않을 거라 여겼다.

그가 틀렸다.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

처음엔 그저 사소하게 성가실 뿐이었다. 사람들이 좀 더 자주 그들의 사진을 찍기 시작했다. 그나마 그들이 언제나 완벽하게 민간인 모습이었기 때문에 클락은 그다지 걱정하지 않았고, 그와 브루스는 그 사진들 속에서 아무 것도 하지 않고 그저 나란히 서 있을 뿐이었다. 클락은 대체 누가 왜 굳이 이런 짓을 하는 건지도 알지 못했다. 아마도 브루스 때문일 것이라고 클락은 추측했다ㅡ웨인 기업은 적어도 플래넷의 신문에서 만큼은 1면에 실릴만한 일을 하지 않았지만, 클락은 사회면에서, 혹은 거의 모든 온라인 상에서 "웨인"이 언급된 것들을 의도적으로 피했다. 그리고 때때로 특히나 악의적인 가십이 떠돈 후에는, 사람들의 눈이 브루스를 좀 더 집요하게 따라다니기도 했다. 그런 건 모두 클락이 극복할 수 있는 것이다.

 

 

따라서, 결국에는, 일이 돌이킬 수 없을 만큼 너무, 너무 늦어지기 전까지 동전은 떨어지지 않았다. 누군가 클락에게 그 일에 대해 정말로 입을 연 것은, 그 사진들 중 하나가 어떤 가십거리 사이트에 이미 올라갔기 때문이었다.

클락이 플래넷 건물 로비에 발을 들였을 땐, 아직 그 사진에 대해 알지도 못했었다. 하지만 그가 캣 그랜트의 사무실 문을 지날 때 그녀의 입에서 나온 첫마디는 이것이었다. "축하해, 켄트. 두 사람 중에 누가 감히 넘볼 수 없는 사람을 넘본 건지조차 결정을 못하겠는걸." 

클락은 미끄러지듯 멈춰섰고 사무실에 머리를 들이밀기 위해 되돌아가, 그녀를 향해 눈을 깜빡였다. "뭐라고?"

캣의 눈이 가늘어졌다. "아직 보지 못했다고 말하는 건 아니겠지," 그녀는 말했다. 하지만 클락의 멍한 표정이 대답을 대신한 것이 틀림없었다. "뭐, 그렇다면, 애먼 집배원을 쏴 죽이진 말라고, 응?" 그녀는 키보드로 뭔가를 두들겼고 그리고는 그녀의 모니터가 문가를 향하도록 돌렸다; 클락은 꽉 찬 1920 x 1080 크기의 사진에서 유쾌하게 얼떨떨한 표정의 자신과 브루스의 완벽한 카메라 전용 미소를 마주했다ㅡ새빨간 동그라미들이 클락의 어깨를 감싼 브루스의 팔, 클락의 칼라깃 안쪽을 파고든 브루스의 엄지 손가락, 브루스의 엉덩이에 올려진 클락의 손가락들을 유용하게 강조하고 있었다. (포토샵이라고 클락은 생각했다. 그는 제 손을 브루스의 허리에, 완벽하게 적절한 곳에 유지했었다, 그는 그걸 확신한다.)

그리고 그 위에는, 클락이 조금 과하다는 인상을 받은 72-포인트의 기사 제목이었다: **브루스 웨인의 새로운 애인 _?!_**

그는 그걸 속절없이 응시하며, 갑작스럽게 그의 목을 타고 올라오기 시작한 열기를 캣이 분명 볼 수 있을 거라고 확신했다. 그는 그저ㅡ그는 무슨 말을 해야 할지조차 알 수 없었다, 이건 너무 우스꽝스러웠다. 그는 브루스를 _좋아하지도_ 않는다. 브루스는 _그를_ 좋아하지도 않는다. 저건ㅡ이건 절대ㅡ

"노 코멘트?" 캣이 상냥하게 제안했다.

"뭐? 난ㅡ"

"난 너한테 물어보는 게 아니야," 캣이 분명히 했다. "난 너한테 말해주는 거야. 넌 그냥 인터뷰였을 뿐이라며 털어내고 싶겠지, 클락. 하지만 네가 나이트클럽에서 인터뷰를 하지 않는다는 건 모든 사람들이 다 알아. 관계자와 인터뷰 일정을 잡는 것, 좋아; 누군가의 홍보담당자를 구슬리는 것, 그럴 수 있지; 공식 인터뷰를 하는 것? 클럽에서?" 그녀가 미심쩍어 하는 표정을 지었다. "그리고 _난_ 페리가 지금 브루스 웨인과 관련한 어떤 취재도 진행중이지 않다는 걸 알아. 다음 번엔? 그저 '노 코멘트'라고 말하라고."

"난ㅡ난 절대ㅡ저 사진은 _한참 전의_ 사진이야," 클락이 시도했다.

캣은 흔들리지 않았다. "그냥 거울을 보고 연습해," 달아나는 클락의 뒤에서 그녀가 소리쳤다. "'노 코멘트.' '노 코멘트!' '노 코멘트.' 최대 두 시간이면, 완벽하게 말할 수 있을 거야!"

 

 

최소한 그 몸서리처지는 대화 덕분에, 클락은 책상에서 자신을 기다리고 있던 것에 마음의 준비가 되어 있었다ㅡ가장자리에 하트가 잔뜩 그려진 거대한 크기의 똑같은 사진. 이걸 인쇄하려면 오직 위층의 타블로이드-용지 전용 인쇄기를 사용하는 방법 밖엔 없었을 것이다. "사무실 물품의 부적절한 남용이야, 론," 클락이 페리의 톤을 흉내 내려 애쓰며 큰 소리로 말했다; 하지만 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 순진한 표정을 짓는 론의 반응은 로이스가 킬킬거리게 했고, 그리고, 좋다, 이건 _사실_ 좀 재미있긴 했다.

터무니 없기도 하고. 마치ㅡ마치 클락과 브루스가 일말의 가능성이라도 있는 양, 안 그런가? 클락은 스스로도 반쯤 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 조심스럽게 사진을 그의 모니터 뒤에 붙였다. 누군가 그의 자리를 본다면 가장 먼저 그 사진을 발견하게 될 것이다.

그리고 이 모든 건 제법 별거 아닌 듯 했다ㅡ적어도 브루스가 점심 바로 직전에 전부 망쳐 놓기 전까지는.

 

 

클락이 종종 스스로를 설득하듯이 브루스의 입장을 고려하자면, 그는 아마도 오전에 회의라던가 뭐 그런 일 이후에 곧바로 토크쇼에 출연한 것일지도 모른다. 그가 여지껏 사진을 보지 못했을 가능성은 충분했고, 짐작컨대 어떤 인턴이 구글링으로 인터뷰 주인공에 대한 모든 것을 찾아내 진행자에게 충실하게 전달했을 것이다. 브루스는 그런 질문을 전혀 예상치 못했을 수도 있지만, 상황에 대해 알지 못했을지라도, 그는 클락이 브루스 웨인에게 기대했던 방식대로 이 일을 해결할 것이다.

하지만 그걸 알고 있다고 해서, 11시가 조금 지나 론이 폰을 확인하다 갑작스럽게 웃음을 터뜨렸을 때 클락의 내장이 덜 가라앉진 않았다.

"뭐야?" 그는 로이스가 물어보는 것을 들었다.

"클락의 비밀 남자친구가 TV에 나왔어," 론이 큰 소리로 외쳤다.

"그는 내 비밀 남자친구가 아니야," 클락이 인내심을 갖고 말했지만 론은 이미 웹사이트의 채널을, 바로 그 토크쇼를 찾아냈고 그걸 스트리밍 하기 시작했다. 그의 스피커는 그렇게 훌륭하진 않지만ㅡ하지만 물론 클락에겐 입체 음향 스피커만큼 또렷했다.

"ㅡ최근에 데일리 플래넷의 기자 클락 켄트와 당신이 여러 번 함께 포착된 듯 하네요," 진행자가 말했다. 적어도 그녀는 다른 상스러운 말 대신 상냥하게, 사실만을 얘기했다. "당신은 보통 메트로폴리스의 기삿거리가 아닌데요, Mr.웨인ㅡ"

"브루스라고 해 주시죠," 브루스가 그녀에게 지나치게 환한 미소를 지어 보이며 끼어들었다. "그리고 저도 질문 하나만 할게요, 모이라ㅡ뭐, 두 개요: 여기 시각 자료 좀 받아 볼 수 있나요?"

"오 신이시여," 클락은 스스로가 힘없이 말하는 걸 들었다.

모이라는 물론, 준비가 되어 있었다. 아니면 기대하고 있었거나ㅡ클락은 만약 브루스가 묻지 않았다면, 그녀가 엄청나게 거대한 클락의 사진을 스튜디오 뒤에 비추기 위해 어떤 계획을 세웠었을지 궁금해졌다. 신이시여.

"좋아요, 완벽해요," 브루스는 말했고, 그리고는 손가락으로 사진을 가리키며 모이라를 돌아봤다. "이제 저걸 한 번 보고 내게 진실을 말해봐요. 당신이라면 클락 켄트에게 그가 원하는 만큼의 사적인 인터뷰를 전부 해 주지 않았겠어요?"

그의 목소리는 어떤ㅡ어떤 끔찍한, 아주, 아주 질 나쁘고 잘못된, 모이라가 조심스럽게 피했던 그 모든 걸 담고 있었다ㅡ _사적인 인터뷰_ 라는 단어들과 함께. 그걸 놓치기는 불가능했다. 스튜디오 청중들로부터 격한 반응이 일어난 듯 했지만, 로이스와 론의 목소리에 가려 클락은 거의 들을 수 없었다. "오오오오오오!" 그리고 론은 클락의 허벅지를 찰싹 때리며 낄낄거렸다.

그 때서야 클락은 처음으로 문제가 생긴 것 같다는 생각이 들기 시작했다.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

그게 불가피했던 것도 아니었다. 만약 달랑 사진 하나뿐이었다면, 혹은 브루스 혼자 장난스럽게, 구변 좋게, 얼간이처럼 굴었더라면 전부 사그라들었을 것이다.

하지만 사진 _그리고_ 인터뷰가 함께한 것은 모든 것에 날개를 달아줬다. 그건 마치 그들이ㅡ마치 그들 사이에 뭔가 있다는 듯한, 마치 정말로 뭔가가 벌어지고 있다는 듯한 인상을 남겼다. 클락은 그에게 인터뷰를 받겠다는 요청보다 그를 인터뷰 하고 싶다는 전화를 더 많이 받기 시작했다. 게다가 인터넷 전체가 그의 플래넷 이메일 주소를 알아낸 모양이었다. 그는 평소의 열 배는 될 듯한 이메일을 받았고 그 어떤 것에도 답장하고 싶지 않았기 때문에, 어떻게 이메일을 걸러낼 수 있는지에 대해 IT부서와 진저리 나는 대화를 해야 했다. 그는 심지어 브루스에게 이 일에 대해 고함을 지를 수도 없었다: 하고 많은 주 중에서 이번 주엔, 리그가 모여야 할 만큼의 큰 재난이 단 하나도 없었고, 클락은 이 사실에 행복해야 했지만 그렇지 못했다; 그리고 클락이 브루스의 사무실에 나타나는 건 사태를 더욱 악화시킬 뿐이다.

그 토크쇼가 방영된 목요일 이후로 이건 더 이상 재미있지 않게 되었다. 출근길 플래넷 건물 바깥에 사진사가 진짜로 클락을 _기다리고_ 있었다. 그건 정말이지ㅡ모두가 _슈퍼맨_ 이 아니라 클락을 찾고 있다, 그게 요점이다. 슈퍼맨과 클락을 완벽히 분리하는 건 클락이 슈퍼맨이 아닐 때에 진짜 자신의 모습을 드러낼 수 있는 유일한 방법이다. 그리고 그게 허물어질지도 모른다는 생각에 그는 거의 두렵기까지 했다.

그는 발걸음을 늦추지 않은 채 사진사의 옆을 빠르게 스쳐 지나갔고, 미소를 지어줌으로써 가까스로 예의를 지켰지만, 구석에 몰린듯한 기분을 떨쳐낼 수가 없었다. 그 말인 즉, 클락의 눈이 너무나 사나워서 실제로 약간 붉어지게 만드는 데엔 론이 그저 이렇게 말하는 걸로 충분했다. "아직 한창 신혼 때인가, 사랑꾼씨?"

그는 뭔가가 달아오르기 전에 스스로를 붙들었고, 눈을 질끈 감았다; 하지만 딱딱거리는 것까지 멈출 순 없었다. "다들 제발 좀 _닥쳐_."

"워어, 이봐," 론이 말했다. 론은 아무런 유감 없이 편하게 대꾸할 만큼이나 상냥했다. "미안, 켄트, 미안. 정문의 그 사진사가 널 제법 다그친 모양이야, 허?"

클락은 한숨을 쉬었다. 발그레한 기운은 사라졌고, 그래서 그는 다시 눈을 뜨고 시선을 올렸다. 론이 다정한 동정을 담아 그를 내려다 보고 있었다. "그래, 그랬어," 클락은 거짓말했다. 왜냐하면 그는 다그침을 당한 _기분이었기_ 때문이다. 그게 그 사진사의 잘못이 아니라 할지라도.

"그리고 사람들은 세상에서 기자들이 가장 성가시다고들 말하지," 론이 말했다.

"어떤 기자들은 그렇긴 하지," 클락이 콕 찝어 대꾸했다. 하지만 그는 론에게 미소를 지어 보였고, 론은 활짝 웃으며 그의 어깨를 살짝 쳤다.

론이 사라지자, 클락은 고개를 떨구고 엄지손가락으로 관자놀이를 문질렀다ㅡ두개골에 압력이 가해질 만큼 살짝 힘을 실어서. 그는 신중하게 숨을 고르고 어깨를 돌렸다; 그가 다시 고개를 들었을 때, 로이스가 그를 쳐다보고 있었다.

 

 

그녀는 곧바로 달려들지 않았다. 기자로서 그녀의 본능은 그것보다는 훨씬 날카롭다고 클락은 짐작했다. 대신에 그녀는 기다렸고, 그가 마음을 가라앉히고 약간의 일을 끝낼 수 있게 했다; 그리고는 정오가 조금 지났을 때, 목요일까지 페리가 원하는 사회 기사가 있어야 할 텅 빈 하얀 스크린과 클락 사이에 손이 불쑥 나타났다.

"클락은 지구에 응답하라," 로이스가 손을 흔들며 말했다; 클락은 그 손에 대고 멍청하게 눈을 깜빡이다가 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"외계인 그만 놀려," 그는 말했다.

"너한테 그 농담 할 땐 훨씬 더 재미있거든," 그녀는 말했다. "그리고 그걸 아는 건 너밖에 없잖아. 다른 누구한테 그 농담을 제대로 써먹겠어?" 그녀가 고개를 기울이며 애정을 담아 그를 바라봤고, 그리고는 팔짱을 끼고 덧붙였다. "얼른. 내가 너 점심 사줄 거야."

"나한테 먼저 물어야 하는 거 아닐까," 클락은 말했다. "최후통첩을 할 게 아니라," 하지만 그는 이미 자리에서 일어나고 있었으므로 그건 아주 미미한 항변에 불과했다.

 

 

점심을 먹으러 나가는 건 사람들의 눈을 피하는 것과는 거리가 멀다는 걸 클락이 떠올렸을 때 그들은 이미 거리 밖이었다. 하지만 오전의 사진사는 사라졌고, 그가 어깨 너머를 흘깃거리자 로이스가 말했다. "클락 켄트 꽁무니를 쫓아다니는 대신 정말 중요한 일을 하는 사람들도 많거든. 아무도 몰려들지 않을 거야."

"그렇지, 물론," 클락은 손으로 눈가를 짓누르며 말했다. "미안."

"넌 스트레스를 받고 있어," 로이스는 말했다. "이해해. 사람들이 널 지나치게 뚫어져라 쳐다보길 원하지 않을 테니까."

클락은 얼굴을 찌푸리고는 그녀를 흘깃 쳐다봤다: 그녀는 슈퍼맨 일과 관련해서 그보다 더 나은 대접을 받아야 했다. 특히나 그가 한동안 죽어있었던 것을 생각하면. 그가 막 돌아왔을 때, 그녀는 그의 죽음을 조작하는 걸 도왔다; 그리고는 그에게 반지를 돌려주고 한달 동안 그에게 말을 걸지 않았다. 화가 나서가 아니라, 정확히는, 그녀는 시간이 필요했었기 때문이다.

그들은 이제 괜찮아졌다ㅡ하지만 그녀가 또 다른 슈퍼맨 문제에 휘말리는 건 클락이 절대 바라지 않는 것이다.

그러나 그녀는 맑은 눈으로 흔들림 없이 그를 마주보고 말했다. "가자. 내가 괜찮은 데를 알고 있어. 우린 네 머리 크기 만한 샌드위치를 먹을 거고 넌 나한테 이 모든 일에 대해 말할 수 있을 거야."

 

 

샌드위치는 _정말로_ 클락의 머리 크기 만했다. 그리고 20센티는 될 듯한 쿠키들도 있었다. 전부 먹음직스러워서 클락은 배트맨에 대한 언급 없이 어떻게 브루스에 대해 이야기 할 수 있을까 고민하는 일은 뒤로 제쳐버렸다. 로이스는 그를 밀어붙이지 않았고, 클락이 두 개의 샌드위치와 쿠키 반쪽을 해치울 때까지 기다렸다. 그리고 그녀는 입을 열었다. "나한텐 힘들었어."

클락이 의아하게 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

"네 죽음," 로이스가 친절하게 분명히 했다. "난 널 사랑했어ㅡ내말은, 여전히 사랑해, 하지만 난 널 _정말로_ 사랑했어, 그리고 넌 그냥 죽어버렸지. 너한테도 기분 좋은 경험은 아니었겠지만 말이야," 그녀는 빠르게 덧붙였다. "하지만 넌 네 죽음에 사로잡혀 있는 것 같진 않았어ㅡ"

"그래," 클락은 쿠키 조각이 목에 걸려 질식하기 전에 가까스로 삼키고는 동의했다. 죽음에 대해 그가 기억하는 대부분은 그저 잠을 자는 것과 비슷했다는 것이다. 그가 의식을 찾았을 즘엔 그렇게 고통스럽지도 않았다; 그의 몸은 그가 깨어나는 것이 가능할 만큼 이미 상당히 회복되어 있었다.

"하지만 우린 함께 헤쳐 나왔지, 너와 내가," 로이스가 테이블 위에 올려진 그의 손에 그녀의 손을 얹었다. "내 말은, 난 그렇게 느낀다는 거야, 어쨌든. 그러니까 난 진심이야, 클락: 넌 나한테 전부 말할 수 있어. 네가 모든걸 털어놓을 수 있는 사람이 그렇게 많지 않다는 걸 알아. 만약 네가 대화할 사람이 필요하다면ㅡ어, 네 취미라던가ㅡ난 항상 열려있을 거야."

"그리고 난 아무렇지도 않아, 너와ㅡ너와 Mr.웨인ㅡ" 그녀는 말을 멈추고는 코를 찡긋거렸다. 그녀는 그녀를 바라보는 클락의 시선이 공포로 물들기 시작한 것을 알아채지 못한 것 같았다. "이렇게 말하려니까 이제 좀 어색하다. 내가 그를 브루스라고 불러도 될까?"

"...그는 신경 쓰지 않을 거야," 클락은 희미하게 대답했고, 그리고는 스스로가 상황을 더 악화시키기 전에 남은 반조각의 쿠키도 입에 쑤셔 넣었다.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

그러니까, 이건 사실 가장 문제를 덜 일으킬 설명이기는 하다. 로이스에게 브루스가 배트맨이라고 말하는 건 옳지 않아 보였다ㅡ적어도 브루스에게 미리 알리기 전에는. 그리고 물론 브루스에게 미리 알린다면, 브루스는 전적으로 모든 힘을 다해 클락을 막을 것이다. 브루스는 필요할 때에는 슈퍼맨과 합리적으로 협력하는 것이 이제야 겨우 편해진 것처럼 보일 뿐이다. 클락은 그저 단 한 사람뿐일지라도, 브루스의 허락 없이 그의 시크릿 아이덴티티를 드러내 그들이 쌓아온 모든 것을 원상 복귀시키고 싶지 않았다.

그리고 로이스는 그저 아무나가 아니다. 그녀는 플래넷이 현재 진행중인 취재 중에 웨인과 관련된 건 없다는 걸 캣만큼이나 잘 알고 있다ㅡ만약 있다면, 그것들은 분명 캣을 지나쳤을 것이다. 그녀가 결과적으로 발품을 팔아야하는 일은 클락에게 떠넘긴다 하더라도.

그리고 만약 취재 변명이 흐르는 물을 막지 못한다면, 그리고 클락은 로이스에게 자신이 실제로 함께 시간을 보내는 건 정확히는 브루스 웨인이 아니라고 말할 수 없으니ㅡ뭐가 남겠는가? 어째서인지, 설명할 수는 없지만, 그는 정말로 "브루스 웨인이 내 비밀 남자친구야" 가 가장 적절한 대답이라는 결론에 도달했다.

신이시여.

 

 

그들이 사무실에 돌아왔을 즘엔 클락은 스스로가 그 사실을 받아들이도록 가까스로 거의 설득했다. 로이스는 사람들이 그가 슈퍼맨인 것을 깨닫고 사진을 찍는 것 보다는, 그가 브루스와 데이트한다는 것을 깨닫고 사진을 찍는 것이 더 나을 거라고 상냥하게 일깨워줬다. 그건 전적으로 사실이다. 비록 그녀는 오류가 있는 전제를 깔긴 했지만. 그건 클락이 본 것 중 가장 밝은 희망은 아니지만, 어쨌든 어딘가에 좋은 점도 있기는 하고, 그 생각은 그가 조금이나마 안정적으로 서 있을 수 있게 했다.

그리고는, 페리가 클락의 책상 옆에 서 있었다.

"켄트! 내 사무실로, 당장."

"다 잘 될거야," 로이스가 클락의 어깨를 토닥거리며 환하게 말했고, 냉정하게 그를 운명의 손아귀에 맡겼다.

 

 

그는 엄습하는 공포의 암울한 감각과 함께 페리를 따라 그의 사무실에 들어갔다. 그는 페리가 원하는 게 뭔지 상상도 되지 않았다ㅡ네가 브루스 웨인을 조금 지나치게 만지고 있는걸 누군가에게 찍힌 것은 직권 남용이니 적절치 못했다? 하지만 브루스에 대한 게 아니라면, 그렇다면 클락이 뭔가를 놓치고 있다는 얘기일 것이다. 왜냐하면 클락은 그 것 말고는 페리가 자신과 대화하고 싶어 할 어떤 이유도 생각해 낼 수가ㅡ

ㅡ심지어 문을 닫은 채로. 클락은 페리가 그의 뒤로 문을 닫는 것을 지켜보며 마른침을 삼키지 않을 수 없었다. 이건 좋은 신호가 아닐 것이다, 안 그런가?

"앉지, 앉지, 난 그만 내려다보고."

"네, sir," 클락이 재빨리 대답하고 자리에 앉았다.

페리는 앉는 대신 책상 가장자리에 기대 섰다ㅡ이제 내려다 보는 건 페리였다. 그나마 클락은 교장실에 불려간 듯한 기분을 덜 느낄 수 있었다.

"주장을 사실로 입증하는 건 나한테 중요해, 켄트," 페리가 입을 열었다. "직업적으로 말하자면 말이지. 난 기사를 터뜨리는걸 좋아해; 결론으로 뛰어넘는 건 좋아하지 않아."

"네, sir," 클락이 동의했다.

"그러니까, 이 시점에선 이걸 물어야 할 것 같다는 생각이 들더군. 자네 브루스 웨인과 연애 _중인가_?"

잠깐 동안 클락은 그저 그를 쳐다보는 것 밖에 할 수 없었다. 전 세계가 미쳐버린 걸까? 클락이 극도로 긴 악몽을 꾸고 있는 건가? 도대체 페리가 그걸 왜 _신경쓰_ ㅡ

"왜냐하면 만약 그렇다면," 페리가 덧붙였다. "난 자네가 그와 관련된 어떤 기사도 할당 받지 못하게 해야 하거든. 아니면 웨인 기업에 대해서든 말야. 특히 자네들 관계가 공식적인 게 된다면, 플래넷은 점잖게 행동할거니 말일세. 난 내 집이 정돈되어있는 게 좋아, 켄트."

오.

"전, 어," 클락은 말했고, 그리고는, 티끌 하나 없는 정직함으로, "저흰 아직 그런 대화를 나누진 않았습니다, sir."

페리는 한동안 날카롭게 그를 응시하더니 콧방귀를 뀌며 수그러들었다. "분명히 말하지만," 그는 씩씩하게 말했다. "난 자네들이 데이트를 하든, 브루스 웨인이 얼마나 많은 건물을 소유하고 있든 상관 안 해. 내가 상관하는 건 자네가 사내 윤리 수칙을 준수하는 것과, 내 마감 기한을 지키는 거야. 말이 나와서 말인데ㅡ"

 

 

클락은 살짝 어지러움과, 그러나 이상하리만치 진정됨을 느끼며 페리의 사무실을 나왔다. 페리는 그를 몰아붙이지 않았고, 그의 애매한 대답을 받아들였고, 클락이 브루스와 데이트 한다는 관점과 클락이 브루스와 데이트 하지 않는다는 관점 모두를 사실로 받아들였다. 로이스가 점심 때 한 말이 맞다. 아무도 그에게 다가오거나 사진을 찍거나 너무 오랫동안 쳐다보지 않았다. 어쩌면 이건 이대로 지나갈런지도 모른다. 그가 희망한 것 보다는 조금 길어지긴 했지만. 어쩌면 그는 이 일을 브루스에게ㅡ브루스에게 _언급할_ 필요도 없이 넘길 수 있을지도 모른다.

그는 퇴근 전까지 스스로가 그렇게 생각하도록 내버려 뒀다.

 

 

상황은 즉각 점심 때 보다 나빠졌다: 그가 집에 가는 동안 여러 명이 눈에 띄게 그를 쳐다봤고, 거리 건너편에서 카메라 셔터 소리가 들리자 클락은 살짝 얼굴을 찡그리지 않을 수 없었다.

그리고 이 일이 일어난 건 모두 그것 때문이었다ㅡ그는 또 사진을 찍는 사람이 없는지 확인하기 위해 잠깐동안 청각에 집중했고, 몇 블록 너머에서 반쯤 삼킨 외침 소리를 들었다. 그는 반사적으로 움찔 했지만, 그가 정말로 발을 내딛기 전에 스스로를 붙들었다; 인간은 그렇게 빨리 움직이지 못한다. 그리고 그는 양복 아래 수트를 입고 있었지만ㅡ하지만 6명은 될 듯한 사람들이 그를 쳐다보고 있었고, 카메라는 여전히 그를 향해있다. 그는 슈퍼스피드로 사라질 수 없다. 그는 골목을 찾아 들어가거나, 어떻게든 시야 밖으로ㅡ

모퉁이를 돌아 쌩 하고 모두의 시선에서 벗어나는 건 그에게 10초 혹은 15초 밖에 걸리지 않았다. 하지만 그건 그 남자가 칼에 찔려 비명을 지르기엔 충분한 시간이었다. 강도는 그러려던 건 아니었다, 클락은 그저 그를 보는 것 만으로도 알 수 있었다ㅡ하지만 일은 순식간에 벌어졌다. 순식간에 칼날을 찔러 넣었고, 15초는 너무 늦었다.

 

 

상처는 치명적이지 않았지만, 그건 그저 운이 따랐을 뿐이다. 그리고 클락은 론의 가벼운 놀림, 로이스의 동정 어린 시선ㅡ심지어 사진사까지도 그가 마음을 좀 더 넓게 가진다면 다룰 수 있었을 것이다. 하지만 이 멍청한 _가십거리가_ 클락이 슈퍼맨이 되는 것을 방해한다면? 그는 이 일을 해결 할 방법을 찾아야 했다.

다른 방법은 없다. 그는 브루스와 대화를 _해야만_ 한다.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

슈퍼맨이 배트맨과 한 자리에 있기까지는 또 다른 한 주가 더 걸렸다. 그리고 그때쯤엔, 클락은 그를 만난 것에 정말 감사한 기분이었다ㅡ그를 쳐다보고 사진을 찍어대는 것은 점점 더 심해지기만 했다. 말 그대로 매일, 캣은 완전히 새로운 커다란 사진을 들고 그를 맞이했다. 사진 속에는 사슴 눈을 한 불운한 그의 얼굴이 있었다. 그리고 그와 브루스가 정말로 데이트를 하는지에 대한 사생활 침해적인 조사가 계속될수록, 혹은 클락이 그저ㅡ

("그의 보이-토이boytoy," 캣이 자비 없이 반복했다. "그건ㅡ"

"아니, 아냐," 클락은 서둘러 말했다. "고맙지만, 난ㅡ난 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알아," 그리고는 그는 그녀가 기사를 더 읽기 전에 도망쳤다.)

어쨌든.

이번 경우에는 슈퍼맨이 배트맨의 도움을 필요로 했다: 슈퍼 감각은 많은 것에 유용하지만, 클락은 모든 렉스코프 건물들에서 일어나는 모든 일을 한번에 계속해서 들을 순 없다. 최소한 그도 잠은 자야 하니까. 하지만 루터의 마지막 발상이 클락을 6피트 아래 묻어뒀던 걸 생각하면, 그는 루터가 뭘 하고 있든지 간에 전부 알지 _않을 수_ 없다.

다행스럽게도 고담엔 렉스코프 사무실들이 몇 개 있고, 따라서 클락은 브루스가 도움을 줄 거라고 생각할 이유가 있는 셈이다. (요즘엔, 브루스가 자신을 죽일 거라든가, 혹은 루터가 자신을 죽이는 걸 브루스가 도울 거라고 생각하지는 않는다. 하지만 만약ㅡ만약 배트맨이 그 냉정한 눈과 무표정한 얼굴로 그게 최선이라고 결정한다면; 그는 루터를 _돕지_ 않을지도 모르지만, 어쩌면 루터를 막는 것 또한 하지 않을지도 모르는ㅡ

상상을 하는 것은 불편하리만치 쉽다. 그래서 클락은 생각하기를 멈췄다.)

 

 

그래서 그는 렉스코프의 공업 단지가 내려다보이는 옥상에서 배트맨을 만났고, 브루스가 추가 감시 작업을 하는 건 어떨지 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다. 그저, 혹시 브루스가 루터가 감지할 수 없는 어떤 감지기들을 갖고 있는지, 혹은 렉스코프의 보안 서버를 뒷문으로 해킹할 수 있는지 말이다.

그리고 처음에 클락은 자신이 충분히 조심스럽지 못했다고 생각했다. 왜냐하면 배트맨이 그를 날카롭게 돌아보며 잠깐 동안 아무 말도 하지 않았기 때문이다.

하지만 그때: "그럴 수 있겠지," 그는 천천히, 허락했다. 그리고 클락은 그가 빈정이 상한 것인지, 아니면 그저 배트맨의 딱딱거림이 그렇게 들리는 것인지 알 수 없었다. "너한테 정보를 모아 전달하는 건ㅡ월요일?"

"어ㅡ다음주 월요일이요?" 클락이 깜짝 놀라 말했다. "그렇게 빨리 할 수 있어요?"

배트맨이 고개를 돌렸다. "정보를 원하는 거야 아닌 거야," 그는 말했고, 이건 사실 질문이 아니었다.

"네," 클락이 얼른 대답했다. "네, 고마워요. 고마워요."

배트맨은 아무런 대꾸도 없었다ㅡ클락은 그의 변조된 목소리가 다정하게 "천만에"라고 말하는 걸 상상하고는 크게 웃음을 터뜨릴 뻔 했다ㅡ하지만 배트맨은 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 끄덕여 보이긴 했다.

세상에서 가장 어색한 대화를 위한 최고의 따뜻한 반응은 아니라고 클락은 생각했다. 하지만 최악의 반응도 아니다. "당신과 얘기하고 싶은게 또 있어요," 그는 스스로가 생각을 하기도 전에 불쑥 내뱉었다; 그리고 배트맨은ㅡ움찔했다? 움직였다, 어쨌든, 아주 짧고 날카롭게. 하지만 클락은 그걸 볼 수 있었고 그건 배트맨 답지 않았다.

"그들이 네게도 묻기 시작한 모양이군, 그럼," 배트맨이 클락의 말을 더 기다리지 않고 험악하게 말했다.

그리고ㅡ클락은 눈을 깜빡였다. 상황은 물론 _클락에게_ 정말로 엉망이었지만, 그건 그의 인생에 있어서 적어도 클락 켄트로는 한번도 가십거리였던 적이 없었기 때문이다. 브루스는 말 그대로 꼬맹이였을 적부터 신문 여기저기에 실렸었다ㅡ클락은 이게 브루스에겐 늘 일어나는 별 것 아닌 상황일거라고는 생각해보지 못했었다. 브루스의 얼굴에 또 다른 것이 스쳤다; 웨인 기업의 기자 회견에서 그에게 외쳐졌던 한 두 개의 새로운 질문들; 하지만 그 어떤 것도 색다른 건 아니었다.

그러나 브루스의 단어 선택이 이번 일은 평소와 다르다는 걸 말하고 있다. "그리고 당신은ㅡ언론을 막지 못했군요," 클락이 추측했다.

"부인하는 건 효과적이지 않아," 배트맨이 말했고, 그건, 그래, 맞는 얘기다, 언론이 일하는 방식을 생각해본다면. 다른 설득력 있는 설명 없이 "아무 일도 없었어요"라고만 쓰여진 담요는 페리가 주먹으로 책상을 내리치며 이렇게 말하게 한다. _더 깊이 파고 들어가, 켄트!_

하지만 브루스는 분명 이 비슷한 일을 전에도 겪어봤을 것이다. "그럼 _뭐가_ 효과적인데요?" 클락이 물었다.

"증거를 뒷받침 할 수 있는 매력적인 연출을 구축하는 것," 배트맨이 말했다. "다만 그들이 우리를 앞질렀지만,"ㅡ그리고 이건 배트맨의 목소리지만, 단어들은 브루스 웨인의 것이었다. 그것만으로도 이 모든 대화의 기묘함은 아주 분명하다고 클락은 생각했다: 슈퍼맨이 자정에 고담의 지붕에서, 배트맨의 소셜 미디어 충고를 열성적으로 듣고 있다니. "아니면 증거를 없애버리든가."

"당신 말은ㅡ" 클락이 천천히 그 생각을 따라가다 멈칫했다. "당신은 리그를 떠나선 안돼요. 그건 나도 마찬가지고요, 적어도 이것 때문에 그럴 순 없어요. 우린ㅡ우린 함께 할 때 더 나은 존재가 돼요, 당신도 알잖아요," 왜냐하면 그게 _사실_ 이니까: 그는 죽었을지 모르지만, 그건 조드도 마찬가지였고, 브루스가 없었다면, 다이애나가 없었다면 조드는 죽지 않았을 것이다. 그리고 그들이 서로를 필요로 함에도 불구하고ㅡ그럼에도 불구하고 그저 이 웃기는 상황 때문에 도움을 청하지 않는다면, 그렇다면 분명 나쁜 일이 벌어질ㅡ

"그 방법 밖에 없어," 배트맨이 말했다, "아니면 더 이상 부인하지 않던가."

"더 이상 부인ㅡ오." 클락은 마른침을 삼켰고, 가벼운 것부터 묻기로 결심했다. "그게, 어. 그게 도움이 될까요?"

배트맨이 고개를 살짝 기울였고, 말없이, 다시 시선을 돌렸다; 클락은 그저 잠깐이라도 브루스의 얼굴을 볼 수 있기를 바라지 않을 수 없었다. "단기적으로는, 상황은 더 나빠지겠지ㅡ그리고는 정점에 도달할거야. 그 후엔 그건 그저 어제의 뉴스가 되는 거지. 만약 그게 너한테 문제가 된다면ㅡ"

"아뇨, 아니에요, 어차피ㅡ사무실의 모두가 이미 우리가 사귄다고 생각하는걸요," 클락이 시인했다. "페리는 날 한쪽으로 끌고 가서 그가 날 해고해야 하는지 묻기까지 했어요. 브루스 웨인의 예쁜 애인이 되기엔 절대 늦지 않았죠." 그는 헛기침을 했다. "당신은요?"

"주가가 살짝 떨어지겠지만; 심각한 건 아냐." 배트맨이 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 그리고는 변조기 뒤 어디선가, 그의 목소리에서 무언가가 바뀌었다: "그동안 주식 투자자들이 봐 온 브루스 웨인을 생각하면, 이건 그다지 손해를 끼치는 일도 아니야. 넌 사실 그의 평상시 타입보다 훨씬 나아."

그 말은 어째서인지 클락에게 충격을 줬다. 비록 그는 그 이유를 콕 찝어 말할 수 없지만 말이다. 어쩌면 브루스가 "클락 켄트, 데일리 플래넷 기자"를 그가 그 동안 만났던 사람들 사이에 세워놓고 평가하는 것이 그저 조금ㅡ차갑게 들렸기 때문일지도 모른다.

하지만 앞으로 모든 사람들이 그렇게 할 것이었다. 정말이지, 브루스는 클락이 그것에 마음의 준비를 할 수 있게, 거의 호의를 베푸는 셈이었다.

"좋아요," 클락이 큰 소리로 말했다. "그ㅡ그럼 됐어요."

배트맨은 대답하지 않았다; 그는 그저 그래플링 건을 쏘아 올렸고 어둠 속으로 사라졌다.

 

 

뭔가 정말로 결정되었다는 기분은 들지 않았다; 그들은 심지어ㅡ"그래, 좋아, 우린 앞으로 가장하는 거야, 우리가ㅡ"라고 말하기 전에 "데이트"라는 단어를 꺼내지조차 않았다. 하루 이틀 후, 클락은 그 대화가 진짜였는지 조차도 의심스럽기 시작했다. 어쩌면 클락은 진짜 그런 대화를 하기엔 너무 겁을 먹었었을지도 모른다; 어쩌면 점점 모호해지는 그 기억은 그저 그가 진짜이기를 바라는 상상에 불과한 걸지도 모른다.

하지만, 그 다음 번 그들이 민간인 차림으로 마주했을 때, 브루스는 그의 눈을 들여다 봤고 클락은 자신이 그 어떤 망할 것도 상상하지 않았다는 걸 알았다. 브루스는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고 아무 말도 하지 않았다; 그들이 할 수 있는 건 별로 없지만 그는 배트맨이고, 그는 분명 계획이 있을 테니까, 클락은 고개를 끄덕였다.

그리고 결국에는 그건 지극히 간단한 것이었다. 이번엔 그들은 비상구로 서둘러 도망치지 않았다ㅡ그들은 들켜도 상관없다는 듯이 보이게 했다. 브루스는 미소를 지으며 클락에게 몸을 기울였고 사람들이 확실하게 그들을 눈치챌 때까지 기다렸다. 누군가 이미 그들에게 스마트폰을 들고 있었고 카메라의 붉은 빛이 꾸준하게 그들을 향한 후에야, 브루스는 클락의 팔에서 손을 뗐다.

그게 끝이다. 그렇게 나쁘지 않다. 클락이 다룰 수 없는 건 없다.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

다만 그게 끝이 아니라는 것만 제외하면. 브루스 웨인의 유명한 이미지들에 대해 생각하지 않으려고 노력했음에도 불구하고, 클락은 그와의 관계가 어떤 식으로 흘러갈 지 잘 알고 있었다. 브루스는 15초 이상 사람들의 팔에 손을 얹고 있지 않는다.

하지만 브루스는ㅡ브루스는 사실 이 모든 것에서, 이상한 방식으로 아주 사려 깊었다. 그는 그들이 50피트 이내에 있을 때마다 클락의 입 속에 혀를 미끄러뜨리지 않았다. 혹은 리무진에서 반쯤 벗겨진 채 내리게 하지 않았다. 혹은ㅡ뭐든 간에. 대신에 그는, 한 단계씩 클락이 익숙해질 수 있도록 했다.

클락은 자신만큼이나 브루스도 이 것 때문에 괴로웠다는 것을 새로 알게 되었고, 죄를 짓는 기분으로 구글링한 후에 그가 기대한 것 보다 더 많은 영상들을 찾았다: 브루스는 다시는 토크쇼에서 가벼운 농담을 하지 않았고, 오만한 미소로 카메라를 응시하며 이런 말들을 했다, "분명히 말씀 드리지만, Mr.켄트는 저를 만나기엔 훨씬 훌륭한 취향을 갖고 계실 것 같군요." 하지만 그 어떤 것도 클락이 매번 대여섯 명의 팔로워를 갖게 되는 걸 막지는 못했다.

그리고 이제 클락은 브루스가 뭘 하려는 건지 알고 있기에, 지붕 위에서의 그 날 이후로 그의 전술이 어떻게 바뀌었는지 알아보는 것은 쉬웠다. 그는 질문들을 그저 넘기기 전에 미소를 지었다ㅡ멍청한 것을 묻는다는 뜻에서가 아니라, 그가 행복한 비밀을 갖고 있는 사람이라는 듯이. (클락은 브루스가 훌륭한 배우라는 것을 깨달았다. 배트맨이 연기인지, 브루스 웨인이 연기인지는 영원히 알 수 없겠지만. 하지만 브루스는ㅡ브루스는 _정말로_ 훌륭한 배우였다.) 그는 이런 말을 자주 하기 시작했다, "섣불리 말하지 말아요, 그는 아직 알았다고 대답해주지 않았거든요," 그리고, "클락은 그런 종류의 사람이 아니에요ㅡ하지만 난 그를 얻기 위해 노력하고 있어요,"ㅡ끝에 능글맞은 윙크를 더하며.

그러자, 마법처럼, 가십 블로그들이 어조를 바꾸기 시작했다. 적어도 대부분의 블로그들이. 전에는 브루스가 그들을 속인다고 생각해, 마치 그의 거짓말을ㅡ처벌하려는 것 같았다; 하지만 이제 그가 인정하고, 그들이 알게 내버려 두자, 그들은 그저 이야깃거리가 생겨 기쁜 것처럼 보였다. 사람들은 더 이상 클락을 붙잡지 않았고, 사진을 찍기 전에 미소를 짓고 손을 흔들기 시작했다. 마주 웃어주는 것만이 예의 바른 것처럼 보였고, 어느 순간부터 캣이 아침마다 들고 있는 그의 사진들은 점점 더 돋보였다. 그리고 클락의 과거 연애사에 대한 조사는 좀 지나치다고 생각되는 반면에, 자신이 사실, 노골적인 독자들을 위해 사진 속 그의 엉덩이 모양을 추정하려 애쓰는 6문단의 세세한 글을 더 선호한다는 것을 깨달았다. 그가 그저 브루스의 돈을 이용하고 있는 건지에 대한 글보다는.

전자의 경우 캣이 복도에서 그의 등에 대고 "ㅡ완벽한 캔자스 엉덩이야, 켄트!" 라고 소리치게 만들었음에도 말이다.

론은 물론 그에게 다시 허튼 소리를 하기 시작했고, 그건 로이스도 마찬가지였다; 하지만 그들의 애정 어린 야유는 이게ㅡ이게 의도된 것일 때엔 받아들이기 쉬웠다. 로이스가 그의 컴퓨터 바탕화면으로 저장해 놓은 브루스의 상반신 탈의 사진을 쳐다보지 않으려 애쓰면서, 희미하게 얼굴을 붉히고 눈을 굴리는 건 다 계획의 일부일 뿐이다.

다 괜찮다.

 

 

그리고 브루스만이 아니다. 클락도 물론, 역할이 있다. 웨인 기업은 메트로폴리스에 새로 들어설 건물의 기공식을 개최했고, 페리는 로이스에게 취재를 맡겼지만ㅡ어쨌든 클락은 거기에 갔다. 누군가 그를 알아봤을 때, 요즘엔 그런 일이 상당히 잦았는데, 그의 고개를 움츠리며 목을 가다듬고 이렇게 말하는 건 세상에서 가장 쉬웠다. "아뇨, 전ㅡ전 플래넷 일로 온 게 아니에요, 전 그저ㅡ어ㅡ"

브루스가 행사장 저 건너편에서 그를 알아봤고, 그리고ㅡ그리고 기쁜 척 하는 것을 아주 잘 해냈다고 클락은 생각했다. 그의 표정이 환해졌고, 그는 클락에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 웃음과 악수로 하고 있던 대화를 중단했다. 그리고 클락은 마음의 준비를 했다ㅡ뭐 때문인지는 모르겠지만. 그리고 브루스가 할법한 일을 상상하려 고군분투 했다: 포옹을 할까? 그를 더듬거나, 아니면, 혹은ㅡ혹은 입을 맞출지도, 어쩌면ㅡ

(브루스는 그저 클락의 팔꿈치에 한 손을 얹은 채, 조금 지나치게 가까이 서서, 미소를 지었다. 파티가 끝날 즈음엔, 클락은 키스를 기다리느라 이가 아플 지경이었다.)

 

 

사실, 브루스가 어찌나 진도를 서두르지 않는지 그 과정 자체만으로도 스펙타클해졌다. 그는 클락에게ㅡ _선물을_ 보내기 시작했다, 꽃과 좋은 와인, 데일리 플래넷 사무실 전체에 어마어마하게 훌륭한 점심 도시락. "네 남자친구 정말 끝내준다," 론이 입 안 가득 토마토, 올리브, 프로슈토를 곁들인 살짝 구워진 브루스케타를 우물거리며, 진심으로 말했다. 그는 음식을 씹으며 신음했고, 꿀꺽 삼킬 때 그의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨렸다. "진심으로 말하는 건데, 혹시 두 사람이 헤어지게 되잖아? 그를 내 방향으로 밀어줘."

이건 전혀 클락이 기대했던 것이 아니었다. 배트맨의 무뚝뚝한 목표-지향 방식도 아니었고, 브루스 웨인의 겉만 번드르르한 과시는 더더욱 아니었다ㅡ물론 과시가 맞기는 한데, 하지만 일종의ㅡ정중함? 아니면ㅡ클락은 이걸 어떻게 표현해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 다만 이것에 대해 너무 오래 생각하면 그의 아래에서 지각이 흔들리는 듯한 기분을 느꼈다.

 

 

클락은 왜 자신에게 그렇게 많은 선물을 보내는지 묻기 위해 배트맨을 추적할 순 없다. 그리고 배트맨을 부르기 위해 위기 상황을 꾸며내거나, 양치기 소년이 되는 것은ㅡ하나는 그냥 멍청한 짓일 테고, 하나는 나쁜 생각이다.

하지만 곧 클락에게 이 생각이 떠올랐다: 그는 그럴 필요가 없다. 그들이 이 짓을 하는 이유는 때때로 그들이 민간인 모습으로 함께 있는 것을 설명할 필요가 있기 때문이다. 클락은 변명거리를 찾아낼 필요가 없다, 슈퍼맨일 필요가 없다. 그는 그저 브루스의 사무실 건물로 곧장 걸어갈 수 있다ㅡ그리고 브루스는 수십 개의  **천국에 문제 발생???** 태그 없이는 그를 쫓아내지 못 할 것이다. 완벽하다.

클락은 브루스가 하루의 대부분을 어디서 보내는지 알고 있다ㅡ그건 다이애나도 마찬가지다. 왜냐하면 브루스는 두 사람이 비상 상황에서 그를 찾기 위해 대여섯 개의 고층 건물을 뒤지지 않기를 바랐기 때문이다. 그리고 접수 담당자는 클락을 알아본 것이 명백했다. 클락은 여기에 그저 딱 두 번 와 봤을 뿐이지만 말이다. 그것도 브루스와 미리 약속이 있을 때에만. 담당자의 눈썹이 치켜 올라갔지만 그는 곧 사무적인 미소를 지었고, 클락이 자신을 소개하기도 전에 그를 "Mr.켄트" 라고 불렀다.

하지만 그는 또한 클락에게 Mr.웨인과 미리 일정을 잡은 것인지에 대해서도 묻지 않은 채 브루스에게 연락을 넣었다. 그리고 그가 수화기에 대고 클락의 이름을 말할 때, 클락은 통화 반대편에서 브루스가 숨을 끌어당기는 것을 들을 수 있었다. "당연히, 그를 올려 보내게," 브루스는 말했고, 그의 어조 끝에 외설적인, 아주 외설적인 것들이 묻어나 목소리가 갈라졌다; 클락은 곧장 청각을 닫아버렸지만, 자신의 귀가 빨개지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

담당자가 브루스 웨인의 사무실에서 일어날 일에 대해 뭘 상상할지는 생각하지 않기로 결정했다.

 

 

브루스는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올린 채 그를 기다리고 있었다. 그가 느슨하게 쥐고 있는 태블릿에선 UN 기자회견 같아 보이는 영상이 소리 없이 재생 중이었고, 고담의 모든 스카이라인이 그의 뒤편 유리창 너머로 펼쳐져 있었다. 저 멀리 메트로폴리스가 희미하게 빛났다.

"개인적인 방문인가? 그러지 말았어야지," 그는 말했다. "감사편지나 또 보내지 그랬나. 알프레드가 하나하나 액자에 보관하기 시작한 것 같던데."

"그걸 그냥 인턴이 찢어 버리게 하지 않는다는 말이에요?" 클락이 말했고, 그건, 이런, 그가 의도했던 것 보다 좀 더 적대적으로 들렸다.

브루스는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 역광에서, 저렇게 부분적인 옆모습을 보일 때에 그의 얼굴은 분간하기가 어려웠다; 잠깐 동안 클락은 마치 배트맨을 보고 있는 것 같았다.

그리고는 브루스가 클락을 똑바로 향하게 의자를 살짝 움직였고, 입을 열었다. "무슨 문제가 있나?"

"난ㅡ아뇨," 클락이 말했다. 왜냐하면 _당신은 아직도 나한테 입맞추지 않았지만 난 당신이 곧 그럴 거라는걸 알아요_ 는 완전히 부적절한 대답이기 때문이다. "처음엔 상황이 더 나빠질 거라는 당신 말이 맞았어요. 당신이 그걸 경고했었다는 걸 알아요, 하지만 우리 그냥ㅡ내 말은, _이게_ 정말로 도움이 되긴 하는 거에요?"

브루스는 표정 없이 그를 바라봤고, 그리고는 그 멍청한 의자에 등을 기대며 한 팔을 윤기 나는 책상 가장자리에 올렸다ㅡ빛나는 마호가니 책상은 어째서인지 클락이 브루스의 반쯤 걷힌 소매의 뻣뻣한 하얀 주름에서 눈을 뗄 수 없게 했다.

"오래 지속 될수록," 브루스가 단호하게 말했다. "더 지루하게 느낄 거야. 그리고, 얘기했던 것 같은데: 넌 내 평상시 타입 보다 훨씬 나아, 클락."

그건, 그가 정말로 말하긴 했었다고, 클락은 떠올렸다, 하지만 그건ㅡ그건 지금과 다르게 들렸었다: _**내** _ 평상시 타입, _그의_ 평상시 타입이 아니라; 그리고 _클락_. 그리고 이건 그저ㅡ이건 다르다, 브루스의 얼굴을 이렇게 마주 보는 건. 카울 없이, 어둠 없이, 배트맨이 냉정하게 브루스 웨인을 완전히 제 3자인 것처럼 말하는 것 없이. 브루스의 목소리가 무심하게 들리는 것만큼이나ㅡ

혹은ㅡ혹은 브루스가 자신의 목소리를 무심하게 들리게 만드는 것만큼이나. 왜냐하면, 어쨌든, 브루스는 훌륭한 배우니까 말이다.

"그 말은," 클락이 조심스럽게 입을 뗐다.

브루스가 흘깃 시선을 돌리며 팔을 벌려 보였다. "난 많은 사람들과 데이트 했었어," 그는 말했다. "내가 이용할 수 있는 사람들ㅡ나를 이용할 수 있는 사람들. 자신이 뭘 하는 건지 이해하는 사람들, 원하는 것을 위해 나와 그들의 시간을 기꺼이 거래하는 사람들: 돈, 보석, 리무진 얻어 타기, 그리고," 그는 클락에게 스치듯 히죽거리며 덧붙였다. "아주 끝내주는 섹스를 위해서 말이지."

클락은 목을 가다듬지 않을 수 없었지만, 눈을 피하지 않았다. 그는 브루스가 아주 많은 사람들과 섹스 한다는 것을 완벽하게 잘 알고 있다. 불편하게 느낄 필요가 없는 것이다. "그런데요?"

"그런데," 그리고 브루스는 다시 고개를 돌렸다; 무관심하다고, 클락은 생각했겠지만, 하지만 그는 말을 계속 했다. "그런데 네 경우는 그런 것들과 달라. 누구라도 널 5분만 바라본다면 알 수 있을 거야. 그리고 네가 파파라치에게 예의 바르게 손을 흔드는 사진들이 인터넷을 돌아다닐 때엔 말할 것도 없지."

"그들 중 하나가 먼저 손을 흔들었어요," 클락이 설명하려 애썼다.

브루스는 무심하게 쳐다봤다. "말했잖아. 넌 내 평상시 타입보다 훨씬 나아, 그리고 모두가 그걸 알고 있어ㅡ그 말은, 난 너와 내 평상시 이유 때문에 데이트 해서는 안 된다는 거야. 난 과거에 데이트했던 그 누구와도 널 다르게 여겨야만 해. 우리가 매력적인 연출을 구축해야 한다고 내가 말했었지." 그리고 그가 다음 말을 내뱉을 때, 그는 여전히 클락을 바라보고 있었고 그의 목소리는 전화번호부를 읽는 것 마냥 감흥이 없었다. "난 너한테 푹 빠져야만 해, 클락. 그 밖에 다른 건 말이 되지 않아."

이후엔 침묵이었다ㅡ침묵이 너무 길었다고 클락은 깨달았고, 가까스로 어디선가 단어를 긁어 모았다. "그래요, 당연하죠." 어쨌든 그건 정말로 말이 된다: 그게 바로 브루스가 그 동안 깔아 왔던 기초 작업이었다는 걸 클락은 이제 볼 수 있었다. 클락의 훌륭한 취향에 대해 농담하고, 클락은 그런 종류의 사람이 아니라고 말하고; 아주 천천히, 평소 같이 온갖 타블로이드지 전면에 찍힌 외설적인 애정 행각도 없이, 꾸준히 꽃다발을 보내고 또 보내고. 장기간의 무언가를 암시하는 것이다.

왜냐하면ㅡ왜냐하면 오래 지속될수록, 더 지루하게 느낄 테니까. 그리고 타블로이드지가 원하는 것은 _스캔들_ 이지, 사무실 점심 도시락이나 팔에 얹어진 손이 아니다.

"당연하죠," 클락이 좀 더 확고하게, 다시 한 번 말했다. "맞아요, 난ㅡ미안해요. 고마워요," 그리고는 자신이 뭔가를 더 더듬거리기 전에, 그는 몸을 돌려 문으로 향했다.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

브루스는 물론, 주차 브레이크를 영원히 걸어두진 않았다. 일주일 후에, 그들은 정말로 데이트를 하기 시작했다.

그들은 또한 두 슈퍼빌런을 무찔렀다; 메트로폴리스와 고담 사이의 강 위에 열린 차원 틈으로 엄청난 규모의 사이보그 군대가 행진했었고, 급성 외계 곰팡이 같은 것이 무지막지하게 퍼지며 생생하고 혼란스러운 환각을 일으켰었다. 그러나 클락의 인생에서 그날그날의 사실로 받아들이기에는 데이트가 가장 어려웠다. 빌런과 파괴를 막는 것은 일상이다. 브루스와 데이트하는 것은ㅡ브루스와 데이트하는 것은 _많은 것_ 이고, 그 어떤 것도 익숙해지기 쉽지 않았다.

하나를 예로 들자면, "난처함". 아주, 아주 "곤란함". 브루스는 농담을 한 게 아니었다: 초반에 사진사들은 _떼_ 를 지어 다녔고, 그들을 피할 방법은 없었다. 그나마 그들은 브루스와 클락을 따라 실내로 들어오지는 않았다. 첫 번째 데이트는 완전히 끔찍했다ㅡ클락은 믿을 수 없을 만큼 부적절한 차림새였다. 브루스의 표정이 그도 동의한다는 것을 말해줬다. 하지만 그는 양복을 잘못 고른 것이 아닌 게, 그에게는 이런 장소에 어울릴만한 양복이 존재하지도 않기 때문이다. 지배인은 클락이 안에 발을 들일 수 있는 유일한 이유는, 브루스 웨인이 그를 기다리고 있다는 것을 모두가 알기 때문이라는 표정을 지어보였다.

클락이 셔츠에 소스를 흘리지 않고 링귀니를 삼키려고 힘겹게 애쓰는 걸 이렇게 많은 사람들이 뚫어져라 쳐다본 것은 처음이었다.

(브루스는 그 다음 데이트 전에 양복을 보냈다ㅡ뭐, 네 벌을 보냈다, 사실. 클락은 그가 뭐라도 찢게 될까 봐 그것들을 입기가 두려웠지만, 브루스가 클락의 팔을 틀어쥐고 재단사에게 끌고 가기라도 한 것처럼 양복은 전부 그에게 꼭 맞았다. 클락은 이 사실에 대해 잠깐 고민하다가, 배트맨이 아마도 그 _와_ 다이애나를 3-D스캔한 모양이라고 결정했고, 그 정도로 해 뒀다.)

 

 

“어려움”도 정확할 것이고, “복잡함”도 표면을 긁기 시작했다. 브루스 웨인의 스케줄은 물론, 지옥같았다ㅡ만약 그가 기꺼이 국제 회의를 무단으로 빼먹지 않았더라면, 그들은 영원히 데이트를 하지 못했을 거다. 하지만 클락은 그렇게 됐더라도 유감스럽지 않았을 것이다, 왜냐하면ㅡ뭐.

브루스가 그렇게 한 건 아마도 그가 그저 굉장히 피곤했기 때문일 것이다; 사이보그와의 전투 바로 다음 날, 브루스는 무뚝뚝하게 자신이 삼성과의 회의에 굳이 참석할 필요가 없었다고 말했고ㅡ

“진심이에요?” 클락은 무심결에 내뱉었다.

그리고 클락이 얼마나 풋내기인지 비웃거나 다른 어떤 우쭐함도 없이, 브루스는 예상치 못한 희미한 미소를 지었다. “난 머저리야, 클락,” 그는 말했다. “내가 거기 없을 때 그들이 기뻐할 확률이 더 높다고.”

그는 관자놀이에 엄지 손가락을 문지르더니 갑작스럽게 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 실없는 농담을 했다ㅡ하지만 클락의 기억에서 조금 전 그의 얼굴을 지우기엔 충분치 않았다. 그리고 그래, 클락은 브루스가 밉살맞은 놈이라고 생각한다; 하지만 그는 또한 브루스가 _배트맨_ 이라는 걸 알고 있다ㅡ브루스가 육체적으로 그리고 정신적으로 믿기 힘들만큼 노련하고, 리그가 지구에서 위협을 무찌르는 것을 돕기 위해 규칙적으로 스스로의 목숨을 위태롭게 한다는 것을 알고 있다. 그는 머저리일지도 모르지만 그게 그가 어리석다는 걸 의미하진 않고, 그리고 절대로 그가 무능하다는 걸 의미하지도 않는다.

하지만 다른 모두가ㅡ모두가 그걸 알지 _못한다_. 모두가 브루스 웨인이 비싼 양복을 입은 진짜 얼간이라고 생각한다.

그리고 불현듯 클락은 브루스가 그 어떤 신랄하고 퉁명스러운 발언을 하려던지 간에 막지 않을 수 없었다, “그러지 말아요.”

브루스는 말을 멈췄고, 클락이 무슨 말을 하는 건지 모르겠다는 듯이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

하지만 클락은 브루스가 알고 있다고 뚜렷한 이유 없이 확신했고, 수그러들지 않았다. “난 당신을 그보다는 더 잘 알아요,” 그는 브루스의 눈을 들여다보며 덧붙였다; 그리고 브루스는 그를 응시하며 천천히 숨을 내쉬었고, 입을 열고는ㅡ

ㅡ아무 말도 하지 않았다. 왜냐하면 차가 속력을 늦추고 있었기 때문이다. 브루스는 어깨를 돌려 칸막이를 내리고 운전자에게 뭔가를 물었다. 하지만 중요하지 않았다. 클락은 자신이 무엇을 본 것인지 알고 있다.

 

 

그 데이트는 어쨌든 중간에 방해를 받았다. 중간쯤에 클락은 누군가 비명을 지르는 것을 들었고, 곧 잇따른 비명이 불꽃이 맹렬히 타오르는 소리에 휩싸였다. 하지만 그것만으로도ㅡ이건 거의 쉽기까지 했다: 그는 그저 앉은 자리에서 몸을 굳히기만 하면 되었고, 브루스의 시선이 그를 향했다; 클락은 앞으로 몸을 숙이고는 “브루스,” 그리고 브루스는 손을 저었다.

“가,” 브루스는 말했다. “가 봐,” 그리고는 미소를 지었고 그건 차 안에서의 지친 미소도, 브루스 웨인의 환하게 빛나는 미소도 아니었다. “어차피 넌 얻기-어려운-사람 역할을 맡은 거였어.”

클락이 이렇게 대답한 것은 아마도 차 안에서 일어난 일 때문일 것이다, “난 당신과 게임을 하는 게 아니에요, 브루스. 난 그런 종류의 사람도 아니에요.” (그는 브루스가 대답하기 전에 자리에서 일어나 화장실로 향했다ㅡ어쨌든 비상 상황이니까. 그리고 거기서부터 그는 빠르게 사라질 수 있었다.)

 

 

정말이지, _클락_ 의 스케줄은 때때로 브루스의 스케줄만큼이나 문제였다. 더군다나 그는 브루스가 회의를 빼먹듯이 슈퍼맨 일을 피할 수 없으니 말이다. 그리고 심지어 “복잡함”조차도 두 사람이 온전하게 레스토랑에 도착하는 것을 방해했다. 클락은 사실 이번엔 적절한 양복을 입고 있었고(브루스가 지난번 그를 바라보며 슬프게 “희망이 없군ㅡ그 넥타이에는 어두운 푸른색을 입었어야지ㅡ”라고 중얼거린 이후로), 그리고는 그곳은 순식간에 커다란 총기를 든 극도로 화난 사람들에게 점거 당했다.

클락은 물론, 상처를 입지 않는다. 하지만 어쨌든 그는 그날 밤 총에 맞지 않기 위해 특히나 노력해야 했다. 세상에서 가장 훌륭한 드라이클리닝도 총알 구멍까지 고쳐주지는 못할 것이다; 그리고 그는ㅡ그는 자신이 걸어오는 것을 발견한 순간의 브루스의 눈빛이 좋았다고 생각하기 시작했다.

 

 

따라서: 브루스와의 데이트는 많은 것이다. 그리고 클락은 놀랍게도 그 중 하나가 “굉장함”이라는 것을 깨달았다. 그건ㅡ클락은 정신을 똑바로 차리려고, 넋을 잃지 않으려고 애썼지만 그건 전부 너무ㅡ너무 완전했다. 그리고 그건 전부 너무 좋았다.

음식은 항상 무서우리만치 비쌌고, 클락이 그 사실을 알고 있는 건 대부분의 경우 메뉴판에 가격조차 써있지 않기 때문이다; 그러나 또한 항상 환상적이었다. 브루스는 클락이 입구에서부터 기겁을 할만한 곳에 그를 데려갔지만, 일단 들어가서 자리에 앉으면 거긴 언제나 완벽하게 조용한 구석자리이거나 벽에 붙어 있는 작은 이인용 테이블이어서, 누구도 그들 옆을 지나가거나 몰래 사진을 찍지 않았다. 그리고 저녁 식사 전의 데이트에 대해선 아직 얘기하지도 않았다ㅡ그들은 클락이 너무나 아름답다는 것을 깨달은 발레를 보러 가거나, 혹은 몇 주 전에 매진되었을 거라고 제법 확신하는 공연도 보러 갔다; 혹은 한번은, 완전히 자발적으로, 아쿠아리움을 갔었다. 분명 그런 곳은 브루스의 수준에 한참 못 미칠거라 생각했었지만 어째서인지 괜찮았다. (“봤지?” 그들이 비늘통구멍의 바보 같은 납작한 얼굴을 충격에 빠져 응시하고 있을 때, 브루스가 클락에게 말했다. “넌 이 행성에서 그다지 기이한 생명체도 아니야.”)

물론, 클락도 알다시피, 브루스는 그런 것들을 전부 미리 계획한다ㅡ엄청난 가격의 양복차림으로 10달러 입장료의 아쿠아리움 같은 곳에 의도적으로 나타나는 것이다, 그저 그가 그렇게 할 수 있기 때문에. 그런 게 바로 브루스가 하는 일이다. 그리고 그는 여전히 번드르르하고, 구변 좋고, 지나치게 날카롭고 지나치게 밝고, 언제나, 언제나, 언제나 그런 식이고, 그러나 그는 또한ㅡ그는 때때로 클락이 가장 기대하지 않았던 순간에 _재미있고_ , 재치 있고, 신랄하다. 그는 무례하지만, 오직 그와 같은 사람들에게만 그렇다; 그는 절대로 물을 엎지른 종업원이나 그를 오래 기다리게 한 발렛 주차원에게 딱딱거리지 않는다. 네 번째 데이트 때 그는 지극히 사소한 문제로 샐러드를 계속 돌려보내서 클락은 불편함을 느끼기 시작했지만ㅡ그 때 그가 남긴 팁은 음식 가격의 절반을 넘어섰다. (그는 계산을 하기 전에 클락에게 차에 먼저 가있으라고 얘기했다; 그러나 썬팅된 창문, 레스토랑의 넓이, 촛불의 어둑함 그 어떤 것도 슈퍼맨의 시야를 당해낼 수 없다. 클락은 어째서 브루스가 자신 앞에서 계산하고 싶어하지 않는지 알 수 없었다.) 그는 물론 빈정거림으로 가득 차있고, 까딱하다간 외설적으로 들릴 수 있는 발언들을 내뱉지만, 그러나 그건ㅡ그건 언제나 클락이 콧방귀를 뀔 수 있는 수준에 불과했고, 절대로 클락이 도망치고 싶어질 만큼 지나치지 않았다.

그 어떤 것도 클락이 도망치고 싶어지게 하지 않았다. 어째서인지, 불가능하지만, 데이트는ㅡ그건 아주 멋졌다, 그건 _훌륭했다_. 그건 클락이 상상할 수 있는 그 어느 것보다도 좋았다; 그리고 때때로 데이트 이후에, 혼자 그의 아파트에 있을 때면, 그는 넥타이를 푼 채 천장을 응시하며 어째서 이런 생각들이 그의 목을 아프게 하는 건지 고민했다.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

하지만 브루스가 데이트에 약간 속도를 내기 시작했음에도, 그는 여섯 번째 데이트 전까지 여전히 클락에게 입맞추지 않았다.

 

 

클락은 거의 즉각 뭔가가 일어날 거라고 생각하기 시작했다. 어떻게 설명해야 할지 알 수 없지만, 브루스는 시작부터 평소와 달랐다: 그의 얼굴에서 느껴지는 어떤 강렬함, 혹은 어쩌면 클락이 그와 함께 차에 탄 순간부터 그의 시선이 클락을 따라다니던 방식. 그는 리무진에 등을 기댄 채 깊은 눈으로 클락을 응시했고, 아주 미미한 즐거움이 그의 입가에 비스듬하게 걸려있었다; 그리고 이제 클락은 그의 입을 쳐다보고 있다, 이런.

클락은 헛기침을 하고 창 밖으로 시선을 돌렸다. “이번엔 어딘가요?”

“현대 무용이 어떨까 생각했지,” 브루스가 그의 가장 부드럽고 따뜻한 웨인 목소리로 말했고ㅡ그는 일부러 그런 것이고, 클락은 그걸 _알고 있고_ , 그래서 그 목소리에 마음이 기우는 자신을 발견하고는 더욱 짜증이 났다. 세상에. 그는 절대로 _브루스 웨인_ 이 머릿속을 어지럽히기 시작하도록 내버려 둘 수 없다.

“현대 무용,” 클락이 바보같이 따라 했다.

브루스는 어깨를 으쓱했고, 수트의 선이 어깨의 가벼운 움직임을 조금 가린다고 클락은 멍하니 생각했지만, 물론 그는 브루스의 어깨가 어떻게 생겼는지 어쨌든 알고 있다: 배트맨은 적어도 두 번 염산을 살포 당했었고, 수트를 해체했어야만 했고, 그리고 대체 왜 클락은 지금 _그걸_ 생각하고 있는 것인지ㅡ

“발레를 즐기는 것 같아 보이길래.”

클락은 눈을 깜빡였다. “네, 그랬어요.” 그는 망설였다. 하지만ㅡ하지만 말하지 않을 이유가 없다, 안 그런가? “그건 정말 사려 깊네요. 난ㅡ고마워요.”

그리고 하고 많은 것 중에서, 그게 브루스의 다리를 걸어 넘어뜨린 것 같았다. 그의 발걸음이 순간 꼬인 것처럼 아주 찰나의 완벽한 정적이 흘렀다ㅡ그러나 곧 그는 클락에게 능글맞게 히죽거리며 좌석에 등을 기댔다. 그러니 그건 그냥 클락의 상상이었을지도 모른다.

“고마워할 필요 없어, 클락,” 브루스가 말했고, 그리고는 더 깊은 목소리로, “적어도 우리가 좀 더 은밀한 공간에 들어가기 전에는 말이지.”

전형적이라고, 클락은 심술궂게 생각했지만 그의 얼굴에 열이 오르는 것을 막진 못했다. “당신 진짜 최악이에요,” 그는 브루스에게 말했다. 그건 그가 원했던 만큼 단호하게 들리지 않았다.

브루스는 미소 지었고, 여전히ㅡ여전히ㅡ시선을 돌리지 않았다. “그럼에도 불구하고 여전히 넌 여기 있지, 내 차에, 내가 보내준ㅡ” 그리고 오, 시작이군: 클락은 자신을 훑는 타는듯한 빈틈없는 시선 아래 꿈틀대지 않으려고 애썼다ㅡ”아주, 아주 멋진 양복을 입고서. 그러니 내가 분명 제대로 하고 있는 모양이지.”

“오 신이시여,” 클락은 중얼거렸고, 그가 손가락을 칼라깃에 넣어 느슨하게 당기자 브루스가 과장되게 찡그리는 것을 단호하게 무시했다. 어째서인지 브루스의 차 안은 항상 너무 더웠다.

 

 

공연은 한가지 방식 이상으로 좋았다. 브루스는 자비로웠고, 공연 내내 차에서 그랬던 것처럼 클락을 응시하고 있지 않았다; 그리고 정직하게 말해, 클락은 거기에 충분히 빠져들어서 다른 모든 것의 존재를 희미하게 잊었다. 그는 무용단의 이름조차도 잘 몰랐지만, 그리고 그는 이런 것에 어떤 전문가도 아니지만, 그의 무지한 눈으로도 마음을 완전히 사로잡혔다ㅡ예상치 못했던 우아함의 순간이 부수어 열 때까지 그 강렬함에 비통해하는, 날카롭고 필사적인 군무. 그건 그를 완전히 끌어당겨서 무대가 비워지고 불이 켜졌을 때 그는 자신이 어디 있는 건지 잠깐 어리둥절했다.

그는 좌석에 등을 기댔고 주변 사람들이 열을 지어 나갈 동안 호흡을 가다듬었다; 그리고 브루스는ㅡ

브루스는 그를 재촉하지 않았다. 클락은 그가 우스갯소리를 할 거라 생각했다, 그가 조금만 더 시간을 끌었다간 예약 시간을 놓치게 될 거라고. 그러나 클락이 마침내 고개를 돌려 그를 바라볼 때까지 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다; 그리고는 그저 엷은 미소를 지었고, 입을 열었다, “이게 맘에 들었군.”

“네,” 클락은 말했다.

“좋아,” 브루스가 나지막히 말했고, 그리고는 갑작스럽게 자리에서 일어나 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 마치 마차에서 공주가 내리는걸 돕듯 클락에게 한 손을 내밀었다. “하지만 네가 조금만 더 시간을 끌었다간, 우린 예약 시간을 놓치게 될 거야.”

그러시겠지. 클락은 무릎에 대고 속절없이 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 고개를 젓고는 자리에서 일어났다; 그는 일부러 브루스의 손을 잡지 않았지만, 브루스가 그 손을 그의 등허리에 올릴 때 그걸 뿌리치지도 않았다.

어쨌거나 그게 어떤 피해를 주는 것도 아니니 말이다. 만약 운이 좋다면, 로비의 누군가가 그들의 사진을 찍을 수도 있을 것이다.

 

 

그들이 레스토랑에 도착했을 즘에, 브루스는 다시 브루스 웨인의 최고치에 도달해있었다. 클락은 그들이 뭘 시켰는지도 기억할 수 없었고, 아마도 브루스가 자기 것까지 주문하도록 내버려뒀을 가능성이 높다; 그의 뇌에 유일하게 남아있는 것은 브루스가 음식을 담은 포크를 내밀 때의 눈빛과, 포크를 쥔 브루스의 손을 클락이 손으로 감싸게 놔두면서도 포크를 내주지는 않은 것뿐이었다.

“뭐하는ㅡ”

“먹어봐,” 브루스가 중얼거렸고, 그 목소리의 어조 때문에 클락의 속은 정말로, 정말로 “불안감”이라 부르고 싶은 무언가로 가득 찼다. 브루스의 입꼬리가 아주 살짝 짓궂어졌고, 그리고는 덧붙였다, “네 마음에 들 거야, 장담하지.”

세상에, 클락은 생각했다, 세상에 마상에 _파상에_ , 그러나 할 수 있는 게 없다: 그냥 저렇게ㅡ포크를 허공에 내버려두는 것은 이상하고 무례해 보일 것이다. 그리고 클락은 이걸 두고 브루스에게 힘을 사용하지는 않을 것이다. 이건 그저 음식일 뿐이라고, 클락은 스스로에게 말했다; 그리고 그는 고개를 숙여 포크를 입에 물 동안 눈을 감았지만, 소용없었다. 그는 브루스의 얼굴에 떠있는 표정을 머릿속에 그리느라 맛을 거의 느끼지도 못했다.

그리고 “불안감”은 그가 다시 똑바로 앉아 눈을 떴을 때, 그의 눈에 보이는 것은 오직 자신이 삼키는 걸 쳐다보고 있는 브루스뿐일 때에 사용하는 단어가 _절대로_ 아니다.

그는 목을 가다듬고는 물컵의 절반을 한 번에 비웠다.

(몇 분이 지난 후에야 그는 자신이 브루스에게 음식이 어떤지 말하지 않았다는 것을 깨달았다. 그러나 브루스는 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같았다.)

 

 

저녁 시간 전체가 거의 몽롱하게 지나갔다. 그들이 뭔가에 대해 대화를 했다고 클락은 꽤 확신하지만, 언쟁을 벌이려는 그의 모든 시도는 정감 있는 농담이 되어버리거나, 혹은 브루스가 어떻게든 터무니 없게 말도 안 되는 대답을 해 클락은 웃음을 터뜨릴 수 밖에 없었다. 그리고 클락은 계속 언쟁을 시도할 만큼 집중하지도 못했다. 왜냐하면 브루스가 끊임없이ㅡ끊임없이 그를 _만졌기_ 때문이다. 클락에게 뭔가를 건네줄 때 그들의 손이 스치고, 클락이 뒤늦게 브루스에게 제 음식 한 입을 건넬 때 클락이 그랬던 것처럼 그의 손가락이 클락의 손을 감싸고.

그리고 클락은 바보가 아니다. 그는 이게 브루스 웨인 쇼라는 것을 백 퍼센트 완벽하게 깨달았다. 다만 그걸 알고 있다고 해서 그게 통하는 것까지 막을 수 있는 건 아니었다. 클락의 뇌에서 아주 작은 냉소적인 부분이 브루스가 이전에 얼마나 많은 사람들에게 이 말을, 혹은 저 말을 했을까 궁금해했다. 그리고 브루스가 다른 사람들의 황홀해하는 반응보다 클락의 코웃음 치는 반응을 더 선호하는지ㅡ만약 그렇다면 클락이 그걸 알 수 있을지. 그러나 그 생각들은 천천히 희미해졌다; 브루스의 손길이 점점 늘어났기 때문에, 브루스 웨인의 전적인 주목을 받는 것이 최면에 가깝게 강렬했기 때문에, 브루스가 사준 양복 바지 안에서 무겁게 끓어오르는 감각 때문에ㅡ반쯤 선건 아니지만, 어쩌면 4분의 1정도는 선듯한, 흥분하기 직전에 다다라있는 감각 때문에.

(클락은 이게 그가 예상하지 못했던 방식으로 흘러가기 시작했다는 것을 이미 깨닫고 있었다. 그러나 여섯 번째 데이트는 처음으로 그가 이해한 순간이었다: 이것이 부서질 때, 이것이 끝날 때, 그는ㅡ그는 정말로 상처를 받을 것이다.)

 

 

브루스는 클락이 그의 지극히 훌륭한 와인을 마지막 한 모금 삼킬 때까지 친절하게 기다렸고, 저녁 내내 그가 사용했던 따뜻하고 열중한 어조로 말했다. “문가에서 난 네게 입맞출 거야.”

칭찬해주고 싶게도, 그는 가까스로 그다지 놀라지 않았다. “뭐라고요?”

“문가에서 난 네게 입맞출 거야.” 브루스가 어떤 미안함도 없이 반복했다. “입구 쪽 통로에서. 우린 이걸 오래 미룰 수 없어. 오늘 우린 아직까지 방해 받지 않았고, 넌 일찍 떠날 필요가 없었지ㅡ오늘밤이 좋아.”

이건 지붕 위에서의 밤과 정반대 상황 같았다: 말을 하는 것은 브루스 웨인이지만, 그 단어들은 배트맨의 것이다. 전략, 전술, 계획.

(클락은 그게 그의 성기에 차이를 주길 멍하니 바랐지만, 그렇지 않다는 것을 발견하기 시작했다.)

“밖에서가 아니라요?”

“바깥은 의미 없는 관계를 타블로이드지에 찍히고 싶을 때 선택하는 장소야. 우리는 그런 사이가 아니지.” 브루스가 말했다.

“오,” 클락이 중얼거렸다, “그렇죠.”

“넌 가서 나를 기다려,” 브루스가 여전히 낮고 열띤 어조로 말했다; 누군가 엿들으려 할 경우 목소리는 들리게, 하지만 내용은 들리지 않게 하는 것임을 클락은 깨달았다. “난 계산을 하고 널 따라잡을 거야. 우린 잠깐 동안 조용하게 이야기를 나누고, 그리고는 내가 입을 맞출 거야ㅡ누군가 불완전하게 목격할 수 있도록 문 가까이에서. 그게 우리가 할 수 있는 최선이야.”

스포스 경기처럼 한 걸음 한 걸음 배치된 걸 듣는 것은 어쩌면 클락을 조금 신경 쓰이게 해야 했다. 그러나 그는 브루스 웨인을 보면서 배트맨을 듣고 있었고, 두 인물을 모두 알고 있기에, 그 결합은 클락이 브루스가 정말로 의미하는 것을 볼 수 있게 했다. _그게 우리가 할 수 있는 최선이야_ ㅡ브루스는 균형을 잡으려고 노력하는 것이다, 이게 가능한 한 덜 괴롭도록. 클락이 _완전히 공개된_ 곳에서 이걸 꾸며내지 않게 하면서도, 언론에 품위 있는 입맞춤을 보여주는 것이다: 레스토랑 문에 반쯤 가려진 채, 완전히 드러나지 않고 언뜻 보이게만.

이건 상냥함이다, 이건 그거였다; 그래서 클락이 자리에서 일어났을 때 그는 브루스의 손을 만지며 말했다, “고마워요,” 그리고 그는 걸어갔다.

 

 

배트맨의 계획들은 보통 효과가 있다; 이것도 다르지 않다. 클락은 레스토랑 문 바로 안쪽에서 기다렸다ㅡ문은 나무와 유리로 되어 있어서 그는 바깥에 우르르 몰려있는 사진사들을 볼 수 있었고, 그건 그들도 그를 볼 수 있다는 것을 의미한다. 그는 브루스가 이 모든 것의 시간을 맞췄고 알프레드가 그들 중 하나에게 전화로 제보를 해 기다리도록 한 것인지 궁금해졌다. 아마도 그럴 것이다.

그 때 그의 뒤에서 다가오는 발소리는 브루스였다; 클락은 어째서 그렇게 확신하는지를 고민하며 잠깐을 낭비했다ㅡ그가 알아챈 것이 심장 박동과 호흡인지, 아니면 콜롱의 희미한 향인지, 아니면 그저 그가 정말로 이탈리아산 가죽과 주문제작 밑창이 어떤 소리를 내는지 배우게 된 것인지.

그리고는 그는 뒤로 돌았고 브루스는ㅡ브루스는 바로 거기 있었다. 그는 가까웠고, 한 손을 들어 손가락으로 클락의 목을 감싸며 더 가까이 다가왔다. 그의 엄지손가락이 클락의 턱 선에 닿았다. “너무 진부해서 넌 내 뺨을 때려야 할지도 모르지만,” 그는 중얼거렸다, “넌 가장 놀라운 눈을 갖고 있군.”

그는 클락에게 대답할 기회조차 주지 않았다. 그는 그저 몸을 기울였고, 클락의 눈은 스스로가 어쩌기도 전에 감겼다.

브루스는 천천히 시작했다: 한 번의 가볍고 뜨거운 스침, 그리고 또 한 번; 그리고는 확고하게 눌러오는 입술. 이건ㅡ그들은ㅡ그들은 정말로 _입맞추고_ 있었고, 그 생각에, 그 사실에 클락은 가쁘게 숨을 들이마셨다ㅡ그게 그의 입술을 벌어지게 했고, 다시 말하면, 그게 바로 종말의 조짐이었다.

나중에 클락은, 입맞춤이 그에게 어떤 영향도 끼치지 않았다고 말할 수 있었기를, 장담할 수 있었기를 바랐다ㅡ그는 브루스에게 이 모든 건 쇼에 불과하다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그게 입맞춤을 망쳤기를, 그게 클락이 아무런 감흥도 받지 않는 것을 허락했기를 바랐다.

그러나 그렇지 않았다. 브루스는 능숙했고, 정말 무한하게 능숙했다: 그의 입술은 뜨겁고 그의 혀는 영리하고, 그의 _이를_ 사용하는 방식은, 신이시여. 그리고 브루스는 분명 모든 것이 의도적이었지만 그 감각은, 너무나 가볍고 달콤하게 시작해 점점 깊어지는 그 감각은, 다시 조심스러워지기 시작하자 스스로가 갑작스러운 간절함에 더 깊이 뛰어드는 것을 막지 못했던 것은ㅡ

입맞춤이 끝났을 때 클락이 생각할 수 있는 거라곤 그저 자신이 더 원한다는 것뿐이었다. 그는 더 원하고, 더 원하고, 더 원했다. 그는 브루스를 뒤로 끌어당겨 벽에 거칠게 밀친 다음ㅡ

그는 눈을 떴고, 환상은 사라졌다ㅡ처음 떠올린 환상은 분명 아니다, 그저 클락이 처음으로 알아차렸을 뿐이다. (클락은 나중에 그 사진을 찾아내지 않을 수 없었다: 사진사는 두 사람이 그저 서로를 강렬하게, 지나치게 가까이서 응시하는 것을 잡았다. 클락의 아랫입술이 젖어 희미하게 빛나고 있었다.) 브루스는 돌아서며 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 레스토랑 문을 열자 곧바로 팡팡 터지는 하얀 빛의 소동에 손을 들어 가까스로 제 때 눈을 가렸다; 그리고는 그는 클락에게 미소를ㅡ의기양양하고 능글맞은 웨인 미소를 지어 보였고, 그를 차로 안내했다.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

여섯 번째 데이트 이후로 클락의 기분은 한마디로 말해 슈퍼맨의 망토 크기만한 적기(역주:위험 신호를 나타내는 붉은 깃발)였다. (그리고 그건 브루스가 그를 아파트 앞에 내려준 바로 5분 후에 자신이 자위를 했다는 형편없는, 정신 나간 것 같은 상황은 감안하지도 않은 것이다ㅡ그가 만약 레스토랑의 입구 쪽 통로에서 브루스가 물러서지 못하게 했더라면 무슨 일이 일어날 수 있었을지 상상하며. 그는 브루스가 그 후에 얼마나 성가시게 굴었는지, 클락이 그의 능글맞은 표정을 얼마나 싫어하는지 스스로에게 상기시키려고 애썼다ㅡ그러나 이제 그 생각은 _입맞춤으로 그 표정을 지우는 건 어떤 기분일까_ 하는 생각으로 자연스럽게 이어졌다. 그건 물론, 결코 도움이 되지 않았다.)

거의 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다는 것은 중요하지 않다: 요점은, 앞으로도 거의 아무 일도 없진 않을 거라는 것이다. 이건 그저 시작일뿐이다. 그리고 만약 “거의 아무 일도 아닌 것”이 클락이 미치지 않고 해낼 수 있는 정도를 넘어선다면, 이게 더 악화되도록 내버려두는 것은 정말로 도움이 되지 않을 것이다. 클락은 심지어 “거의 아무 일도 아닌 것”이든 아니든, 당장 전부 중단해야 한다고 브루스에게 얘기하라고 스스로에게 말했을지도 모른다. 다만ㅡ

다만 데이트가 정말로 모든 것을 쉽게 만들어줬다는 점만 제외하면. 이제 언론이 그와 브루스가 함께 공공장소에 있는 것을 목격할 수 있다는 걸 알게 되자, 그리고 그게 그들이 볼 수 있는 곳에서 계속 일어날 것이라는 걸 알게 되자, 그들은 더 이상 클락의 아파트에 잠복하고 있지 않았고, 플래넷 건물 주변에 있으려고 애쓰지 않았다. 언론이 혼자 있는 클락을 붙잡으려 했던 유일한 이유는 그가 브루스와 함께 있는 것을 그들이 언제 목격할 수 있을지 전혀 알지 못했기 때문이었다. 그리고 그와 브루스가 실제로 데이트를 하기 시작하면서ㅡ음, 흥미로운 사진들이 증가했기 때문에, 사람들은 클락이 거리에서 그들을 지나칠 때마다 매번 스마트폰을 급히 꺼낼 필요는 없다고 느꼈다.

 

 

따라서 그는 브루스에게 당장 전부 중단해야 한다고 얘기하지 않았다. 브루스가 다음날 점심에 그를 초대했을 때, 그는 받아들였다; 그가 도착하자, 브루스는 자리에서 일어나 미소를 지었고, 몸을 앞으로 기울였고, 클락은 눈을 감고 브루스가 그에게 다시 입을 맞추도록 내버려뒀다: 짧은, 가벼운, 애정 어린 입맞춤.

(그런 방식이 더 나빴다. 그게 진심이 아니라는 걸 기억하기가 더 어려웠다. 배트맨은 언제나 너무 무뚝뚝하고, 너무 엄중하고 조용하고, 그리고 브루스는 너무 _짜증나고_ ㅡ클락은 이게 문제가 될 거라고는 생각도 못했었다. 클락은 마음의 준비를 했어야 했다는 걸 알지 못했고, 싸워야 할 일이 있을 거라는 걸 알지 못했다; 그리고 이제 그는 자신이 그 싸움에서 이미 졌다고 생각하기 시작했다.)

그는 눈을 뜨고 브루스에게 마주 미소 지었다, 속절없이, 그리고 어디선가 셔터가 찰칵 소리를 냈다.

 

 

사무실은 제법 가라앉았다. 론은 여전히 때때로 클락을 “사랑꾼”이라고 불렀지만, 그가 브루스와 데이트한지 이제 거의 한 달이 다 되어간다ㅡ이 시점에서는 더 이상 뭐라 대꾸할 말도 없다. 캣은 300장은 될듯한 망할 첫 키스 사진을 하나하나 면밀하게 검토했고(그 중 어떤 것들은 유리 너머에서 찍은 거라고는 믿을 수 없을 만큼 고화질이었다) 놀랍게도 이렇게 선언했다, “꽤 품격 있는걸, 켄트, 잘했어.” 그녀는 그를 흘깃 쳐다보며 덧붙였다. “웨인은 그렇지 못하기로 유명한데 말이야. 네가 그에게 좋은 영향을 끼치는 것 같아.”

 _그건 브루스의 생각이었어_ , 클락은 말할 수 없다. _브루스가 그렇게 마련해줬어, 그는 그가 뭘 하는 건지 알고 있었어, 그는ㅡ그는 네가 믿는 것보다 훨씬 사려 깊은 사람이야ㅡ_

“고마워,” 대신에 그는 눈을 피하며 이렇게 말했다. “나도 그러길 바라.”

로이스도 나중에 거의 비슷한 이야기를 했다. 그녀는 사진들을 클릭해 넘기고 있었고, 클락은 그녀의 어깨 너머로 몰래 보고 있지 않은 척 하려고 애쓰고 있었다. (그게 통했는지는 확신할 수 없다.) “그리고 저게 처음이었어?” 그녀가 사진 하나에 멈추며 물었다.

그는 아니라고 말해야 한다. 그는 첫 키스는 벌써 까마득하고, 저건 그저 누군가에게 처음으로 들킨 것뿐이라고 말해야 한다. 그러나 그건 처음 _이었고_ , 그는ㅡ그는 그걸 자신과 브루스 말고도 다른 누군가 알아주길 바랐다. “응,” 클락은 말했다.

“와우,” 그녀가 말했다. “데이트 _여섯 번_ 후에? 내가 조금 빠르게 움직였었다는 기분이 들기 시작하는걸. 난 네가 내 목숨을 구해주자마자 했었잖아. 갑자기 그게 굉장히 대담하고 단도직입적인 것처럼 보인다.”

그리고 이건ㅡ그녀의 어조에는 아무런 의미도 없다, 그녀는 그저 놀리는 것뿐이다. 하지만 클락은 자신이 이렇게 말하는 것을 발견했다, “뭐, 난ㅡ내가 그에게 쉽게 굴지 않았었거든.” 마치 브루스를 변호해야 한다는 듯이ㅡ그러나 그건 사실이다, 어느 정도는. 클락은 물론 그 기공식에 나타났었지만, 그가 돕기 위해 한 일은 그게 전부였다: 브루스가 모든 것을 준비하고, 그들의 모든 데이트를 고르고, 매번 돈을 지불했다. 클락은 그들이 갔던 어느 곳에서라도 그를 붙잡고 먼저 입맞출 수도 있었다ㅡ그러나 그는 그러지 않았었다. 그는 대신에 기다렸다. 그는 자신이 이걸 브루스가 그에게 하는 것처럼 보이게 만들도록 내버려뒀다. 마치 이 상황에 빠지게 된 것에 그의 책임은 덜하다는 듯이ㅡ

“넌 외계인 농담은 그만하라고 했지만,” 로이스는 말했다, “맹세컨대, ‘*space cadet’은 내 앞에서 넋 놓고 있는 누구한테라도 쓸 수 있는ㅡ”

“뭐?” 클락이 어리둥절하게 물었다.

“오, 돌아왔네,” 그녀는 밝게 말했다. “진심인데ㅡ클락, 이 중에 어떤 것들은 정말 달콤하다. 솔직히 말해서,” 그녀는 은밀하게 덧붙였다, “난 너와 브루스 웨인의 사진 중에 그 어떤 것도 너희 어머니께 보여드릴 순 없을 거라고 생각했었거든. 하지만 여기 세 장은 ‘고등학교 무도회’처럼 순수하고 예쁜ㅡ”

그녀는 말을 멈췄다. 그녀는 클락의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 알아차린 것이 분명했다.

“오, 이런. 제발 그걸 까먹은 게 아니라고 말해줘ㅡ”

“오 이럴수가,” 클락이 희미하게 말했다. “우리 엄마.”

(*역주 : space cadet을 직역하면 ‘우주 사관 생도’ 정도가 되겠지만, 진짜 의미는 ‘멍한 사람’, ‘딴 생각에 빠진 사람’을 뜻한다.)

 

 

그 날 저녁 그는 스몰빌로 달려갔다. (이걸 지연시키는 건 아무런 의미가 없었다: 슈퍼스피드를 갖고 있기에, 그는 여기에 올 시간이 없다거나 교통이 엉망이라고 주장할 수도 없다. 때때로 슈퍼파워는 일을 어렵게 만들기도 한다.) 그는 뭐라고 말해야 할지, 어떻게 엄마에게 설명해야 할지 전혀 알 수 없었다ㅡ이건 단순한 것이다, 그녀는 이미 배트맨에 대해 알고 있다. 하지만 그는 그녀에게 이게 다 거짓이라고 말하는 것과, 아니면 그녀에게 이게 진짜라고 거짓말을 하는 것 중에서 뭐가 더 어려울 지 결정할 수 없었다.

달리기는 그에게 생각할 시간을 고작 3분 줬지만, 그는 집 밖에서 최대한 시간을 끌었다ㅡ현관에서 빗자루를 집어 들어 건성으로 진입로를 쓸었고, 그리고는 매트에서 그의 신발을 대충 열여덟 번을 털었다. 확실히, 그녀에게 거짓말을 하는 것이 더 어려울 거라고 그는 결정했다. 어차피 그는 그녀에게 거짓말을 하지도 못한다, 정말로. 그녀는 브루스 웨인을 충분히 봐왔고, 배트맨이 하는 일에 대해 알고 있다; 그녀는 클락이 브루스 웨인과 데이트하는 것이 진짜라고는 절대로 믿지 않ㅡ

“오늘 들어오기는 하는 거지, 클락?”

그는 고개를 들었다: 엄만 망으로 된 문을 반쯤 열고 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리고 있었다. 그녀의 얼굴에 애정 어린 짓궂음이 가득했다.

“그게 계획이에요,” 그는 동의했다. “엄마, 들어보세요, 정말 미안해요, 전 그저ㅡ”

“오, 클락,” 그녀가 말했고 그리고는ㅡ미소 지었다? 이건 너무 빠른데. 보통 이런 일에 그녀는 클락이 한참 동안 초조하게 몸을 꼼지락거리도록 만들곤 했다. 클락은 망설이며 문 가장자리를 잡기 위해 움직였고, 그가 문을 붙들자, 엄마는 그에게 어깨너머로 제스쳐하며 부엌을 향해 걸어갔다. “괜찮다, 난 이해해ㅡ브루스는 바쁜 사람이잖니.”

“그렇ㅡ죠?” 클락이 말했다.

“그게 네가 아직도 저녁식사를 위해 그를 여기로 데려오지 않은 이유라고 생각하마,” 엄마가 덧붙이고는 싱크대로 손을 넣었다ㅡ클락이 도착했을 때 그녀는 막 설거지를 시작한 모양이었다.

“음, 엄마ㅡ”

“하지만, 솔직히 말해서, 난 기쁘구나,” 물소리와 접시가 부딪히는 소리에 그녀가 목소리를 키우며 말했다. “그걸 텔레비전으로 알게 되었다는 것 말고, 너도 알겠지만,” 그녀는 문가에 얼어붙어있는 클락에게 엄중한 시선을 던지며 덧붙였다. “넌 수화기를 집어들 수도 있었어ㅡ어쨌든, 연애라는 게 너한텐 항상 어려운 일이잖니. 너에 대해 알고 있는 사람을 찾지 않는 한 말이다. 그리고 로이스 이후로 그 목록이 짧아졌다는 걸 나도 알아. 그리고 브루스는ㅡ”

그녀는 말을 멈추고는, 고개를 저었다. (클락은 언제부터 그녀가 브루스를 브루스라고 부르기 시작한 것인지 멍하니 궁금해했다. 어쩌면 그녀는 이걸 알게 된 순간부터 그렇게 부르는걸 계속 연습해왔는지도 모른다.)

“오, 난 모르겠다. 그 남자는 내겐 언제나 너무 외로워 보였어.”

“외롭다고요?” 클락은 전혀 다른 맥락으로 깜짝 놀라 말했다. “브루스 _웨인_ 이요?”

“그가 많은 사람들을 알고 있다는 건 나도 알아,” 엄마는 가볍게 말했다. 마치 브루스 웨인의 파티가 스몰빌에 살고 있는 전부를 합친 것보다도 많은 사람들을 끌어 모으지 않는다는 듯이. “하지만 난 그게 많은 사람들이 그를 알고 있다는 걸 의미하진 않는다고 확신한다.”

“한번도 그런 식으로 생각해 본적은 없는 것 같네요,” 클락이 천천히 말했다. 그는 딱 한 번 거기에 가까웠던 적은 있다, 차 안에서의 그 때: 브루스가 실제로 할 수 있는 것들을 이해하는 사람이, 그저 달러 지폐로 채워진 양복과 능글맞음이 전부가 아니라는 것을 이해하는 사람이 얼마나 몇 명 되지 않는지를 생각했었다. 그는 그저 그게 뭘 의미하는 건지 결정하지 않았을 뿐이다.

그리고 이제 그는 도대체 뭐라고 해야 할까? _엄만 틀리지 않았을지도 몰라요, 하지만 그가 정말로 외롭다 할지라도, 그건 내가 도울 수 있는 게 아니에요_? _뜻밖이겠지만 난 지금 내가 그를 차지한 것처럼 보이게 만들어서, 그가 좋은 사람을 만나지 못하게 막고 있어요_? 그리고 그는 엄마한테 _거짓말하는 것이_ 어려울 거라고 생각했었다. 그는 진실을 말하는 것이 더 어려울 거라고는 상상도 못했었다.

“음. 이제 네가 언제 그를 데려올 생각인지 말해봐라ㅡ다음주?” 엄마는 말했다. “그리고 이리 와서 물기나 좀 닦아.” 그녀는 그에게 갸름한 시선을 고정했다. “슈퍼스피드가 여기서 널 빼내줄 거라고 생각하진 말고. 나한테 날짜와 시간을 알려주기 전에는 이 집에서 못나간다.”

그리고 슈퍼맨은 사람들이 믿는 것보다 겁쟁이일 가능성이 높다: “네, 부인,” 클락은 고개를 쑥 수그리며 말했고, 서랍에서 깨끗한 행주를 꺼냈다.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

그들은 금요일로 정했다. 이동시간은 고려할 필요가 없다는 걸 클락은 알고 있다; 브루스의 주변에서라면 그는 차를 이용하는 척 할 필요가 없다. 하지만 엄마는 다음 날 있을 오전 회의라던가 브루스의 다른 중요한 일, 혹은 클락의 마감 기한이 식사를 방해하지 않길 바랐고, 그건 금요일을 뜻했다.

“어차피 이걸 위해서라면 그는 어떻게 해서든 스케줄을 비울 거에요,” 클락은 브루스의 진짜 남자친구가 할법한 말을 하기 위해 애썼고ㅡ그리고는 브루스가 그러지 않을지도 모른다는 생각이 떠올랐다. 브루스가 모든 데이트를 직접 계획하는 데에는 이유가 있을지도 모른다. 클락이 형편없는 가짜 남자친구라는 것 외에도. 스몰빌에 있는 클락의 엄마의 집에서 저녁을 먹는 것은, 언론 앞에서 데이트가 진짜인 척 하는 것과는 전혀 상관이 없다. 사실, 오히려 그 반대다: 만약 클락이 브루스를 안고 날아온다면 아무도 그들이 여기 왔었다는 것조차 알지 못할 것이다.

그리고 클락은 자신이 차라리 브루스가 거절하기를 바란다는 걸 알아차렸다. 어쩌면 그는 클락이 이런 부탁을 한 것을 후회하게 조차 만들지도 모른다ㅡ이렇게 외진 농장에 간다는 생각을 업신여기는 표정으로, 엄마의 요리에 대해 무례한 농담을 하면서.

어쩌면 그는 충분히 개자식처럼 굴어서, 클락은 그와 다시 입맞추고 싶다는 생각을 멈출 수 있을지도 모른다.

 

 

그러나 클락이 물었을 때, 브루스는 꽁무니를 빼지 않았다. 브루스는 개자식도 아니었다, 사실.

클락은 그의 사무실을 다시 찾아갔다ㅡ그는 전화를 할 수도 있었지만, 그럼 브루스의 건물 바깥에서 사진을 찍힐 기회를 놓쳤을 것이다. 이건 전술이다. 배트맨이 자랑스러워할 것이다.

그리고 그가 마침내 이걸 불쑥 내뱉었을 때, 브루스는 그를 한참 동안이나 조용히 바라보더니 말했다. “그건 통할 거야, 만약 우리가 제트기를 타고 간다면.”

“뭐라고요? 브루스, 우린 제트기가 필요 없ㅡ”

브루스는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고 언제나처럼 짜증나는 행동을 했다ㅡ등을 의자에 기대고, 머리 뒤로 손을 깎지 끼고, 그리고 오, 클락은 그의 어깨로 시선이 가지 않기를, 단추가 풀린 셔츠 깃의 틈으로 눈이 끌려가지 않기를 간절하게 기도했지만 언제나처럼 저항할 수 없었다. “너도 알고,” 브루스는 말했다, “그리고 나도 알듯이, 클락 켄트의 어머니의 주소는 공식 기록에 남아있는 사항이야. 네 어머니를 뵈러 가는 것은 이 시점에서 완벽하게 타당하고, 제트기는 완벽하게 타당한 수단이야.

난 물론 그저 하루 저녁 증발해버린 후 거기에 대해 거짓말할 수도 있어, 슈퍼맨과 캔자스에 간 걸 덮기 위해서 말이야. 난 슈퍼맨과는 안면이 없다는 사실은 제쳐두더라도. 네 어머니에게 완전히 다른 거짓말을 하기 위해서 말이지. 나한테도 그건 좀 지나치군.”

그건 일리가 있다고 클락은 생각했다. “좋아요, 알았어요. 우린ㅡ우린 제트기를 탈 거에요.”

“훌륭해,” 브루스가 말했고, 그에게 웨인 미소를 지어 보였다. “어머니께 내가 매우 고대하고 있다고 말씀 드리게.”

 

 

클락은 이게 재앙이 되지 않을 어떤 상황도 상상할 수 없었다ㅡ사실, 그는 일주일 내내 이게 _어떤 상황으로_ 흘러갈지 상상했다. 엄마 앞에서 클락에게 끔찍하고 터무니 없는 대사를 읊는 브루스; 식탁 아래로 클락의 무릎에 태평하게 손을 올리는 브루스; 엄마의 요리와 다른 어떤ㅡ지난주 파리에서 먹었던 어마어마한 가격의 스테이크 같은 걸 두고 몰지각한 비교를 하는 브루스; 클락이 여전히 집이라고 여기는 장소를 경멸감을 거의 감추지도 않은 채 두리번거리는ㅡ

어쩌면 그들은 이 다음에 헤어질 수 있을지도 모른다. 누군가의 부모님과의 만남이 나쁘게 흘러갈 경우 그렇게 되지 않나? 사람들은 그런 일 때문에 헤어진다, 안 그런가? 클락은 그렇게 생각한다. (그의 극히 적은 경험에 따르면, 이렇게 오래 데이트를 했을 경우 헤어지는 방법은 상대방의 눈앞에서 죽어버리는 것이다ㅡ그리고 그들이 충분히 애도할 만큼 죽어있다가 무덤에서 나오는 것이다. 그리고 그건 오직 한 번만 통할 것이다.)

어쩌면 그들은 이 다음에 헤어질 수 있을지도 모른다, 그리고 클락은 다시는 브루스를 볼 필요가 없을 것이다. 그 계획은 탄탄해 보인다.

 

 

브루스의 제트기는 켄자스까지 한 시간 밖에 걸리지 않았다. 왜냐하면 물론 브루스 웨인은 어떤 민간 항공사보다도 빠르게 날 수 있기 때문이었다. (하지만 슈퍼맨이 더 빨랐을 것이다.) 클락은 스펙타클한 광경이 펼쳐질 거라고 마음의 준비를 했지만, 착륙장(ㅡ사유 활주로? 거긴 클락이 알아볼 수 있는 어느 공항도 아니었다)에서 그들을 기다리고 있던 차는 사실 꽤 얌전했다. 브루스 치고는.

브루스는 또 직접 운전했는데, 그건 흔치 않은 것이었다. 그는 클락에게 길을 묻지 않았고 GPS를 사용하지도 않았다. 하지만 다시 생각해보면, 그는 아마도 미리 그걸 찾아봤을 것이다. (그는 배트맨이다. 그는 분명 미리 그걸 찾아봤을 것이다. 꼬리가 따라붙을 경우에 대비해 세 개 혹은 네 개의 다른 길도 정해놓고, 그 모든 길을 케이브에서 배트-시뮬레이터 같은 걸로 열 번씩 돌려봤을 것이다.)

클락은 드라이브 내내 침묵을 지키며 최악의 상황에 대비해 마음을 준비시켰고, 브루스는 흔쾌히 그를 내버려두는 것 같았다. 그들 중 누구도 아무 말 하지 않았고, 진입로에서 차의 속력을 줄이며 브루스는 입을 열었다, “가 봐. 난 와인을 챙기지.”

클락은 그들이 와인을 가져왔는지도 몰랐다. 하지만 그는 탈출로를 발견하면 절대 놓치지 않는다. “그래요,” 그는 말했고, 그 길로 돌진했다.

 

 

문간에서 엄마와 만난 것은 이 모든 걸 바로잡을 마지막 기회였다ㅡ자신이 이 기만과 어리석음과 브루스라는 수렁에 더 깊이 빠지기 전에 멈출 기회. 그러나 대신에 그는 자신이 포옹을 하는 것을 발견했다ㅡ길고 긴 포옹을. 브루스가 뭔가 끔찍한 말을 해 엄마가 다시는 클락과 말하고 싶어하지 않을 경우에 대비해서. 그리고는 엄마는 그를 안으로 안내했고, 이제 너무 늦어버렸다.

“그리고 브루스는 어디 있니? 그가 오지 못했다고 말하는 건ㅡ”

“아뇨, 아니에요, 그는 그저ㅡ”

“여기 있습니다, Mrs.켄트,” 클락의 뒤에서 문이 닫히기 전, 브루스가 팔꿈치로 문을 막으며 말했다. 그는 미소를 지었고, 그건ㅡ그건 이상했다ㅡ빠르고 조금 확신이 없어 보였다. (그건 심지어 _진짜 미소_ 처럼 보였다.) “클락이 생선 요리를 준비하신다고 하길래, 화이트 와인으로 가져왔어요.”

그는 와인을 제물처럼 들고 있었다: 그리고 이건 분명 웃기지도 않게 비싸고, 웃기지도 않게 훌륭할 것이지만 엄마의 관심을 끌지는 못했다.

“브루스!” 대신에 그녀는 따뜻하게 말했다. “널 보니까 얼마나 좋은지, 너무 오랜만이구나ㅡ”

클락은 _마사라고 부르렴_ 이 이어질 거라 예상했고, 브루스가 그 공격을 어떻게 피할지 걱정하며 눈썹을 찡그렸다ㅡ다만 엄마는 그렇게 말하지 않았다.

대신에 그녀는 한발자국 다가서서, 와인은 무시한 채, 정말로 브루스를 _껴안았다_ ; 그리고 브루스는 갑자기 어색하게, 머뭇거렸다ㅡ클락이 그의 여전히 뻗어진 팔에서 조심스럽게 와인병을 받아 든 후에도.

“네가 여길 들르는 데에는 클락이 다시 죽을 때까지 기다릴 필요가 없다는 걸 알고 있길 바란다,” 엄마가 그를 놓아주며 비꼬듯 덧붙였다.

그렇군: 브루스는 클락의 장례식에 있었던 것이다. 당연히 그 당시에 클락은 알지 못했고, 엄마는 한 번 그에게 그 얘기를 하려 했던 적이 있었다ㅡ그가 다시 돌아온 너무 직후에. 그녀는 울음을 터뜨리는 바람에 참석자 목록을 더 말하지도 못했다. 그리고 클락은 그녀를 위로하느라 너무 바빠서 거기에 대해 생각해보지 못했었다, 하지만ㅡ어떻게 브루스가 장례식이 어딘지 알았던 거지? 그는 루터의 사람들로부터 엄마를 구했고, 엄마에게 그가 누구인지 말했고, 그리고는 그녀가 그를 초대한 것이 틀림없었다.

그리고 _들르다_ ㅡ엄마가 이 말을 할 때 묘지를 의미한 것이 아니었다. 브루스가 전에 들렀다고? 여기에?

클락은 와인병을 움켜쥔 채 브루스가 낮게 웃으며 엄마에게 너무 바빴다고 사과하는 것을 들었고, 그걸 상상하려고 노력했다: 엄마가 여기 농장에 혼자, 온통 텅 빈 방들뿐인, 아빠와 클락이 함께 했던 곳에 음산한 침묵만 남은 것을. 그리고는 문에 노크 소리가 들리고, 브루스 웨인이 현관에 서서 들어가도 괜찮을지 물어보는 것을. 그리고 브루스는 그가 원할 때엔 사려 깊을 수 있다, 클락은 이제 그걸 알고 있다ㅡ그는 또 엄마에게는 클락을 위할 때보다도 훨씬 더 배려 깊었을 것이다, 왜냐하면ㅡ

왜냐하면 브루스는 가족을 잃는다는 것이 어떤 것인지 알고 있기 때문에.

“ㅡ이리 주렴, 클락,” 엄마가 말했다. “이게 숨을 쉴 수 있게 지금 열도록 하자,” 그리고 클락은 기계적으로 병을 건넸고, 엄마의 어깨 너머로 브루스와 눈이 마주쳤다.

브루스는ㅡ브루스는 그가 떠나는 걸 제안하기 직전처럼 보였다; 떠나겠다고 말하기 직전처럼 보였다ㅡ회의가 있다는 걸 잊고 있었다고 주장하며 사과를 하면서. 그리고 클락은 여기까지 오는 내내 브루스를 이곳에 오지 못하게 막을 좋은 방법이 떠오르기를 기도했지만, 갑자기 그 생각을 견딜 수가 없었다. 갑자기, 그건 그가 가장 바라지 않는 것이었다.

“어서요,” 그는 자신이 말하고 있는 걸 알아차렸다, “여기, 내가ㅡ자켓은 나한테 줘요,” 그리고 그는 벽장 앞의 빈 옷걸이로 한 발짝 내디뎠다. 브루스와 현관문 사이로.

“얼른, 들어오렴,” 브루스가 자켓을 벗자마자 엄마가 그의 팔꿈치를 붙들며 덧붙였고, 이제 그는 절대로 아무데도 갈 수 없다.

클락은 그 생각이 얼마나 만족스러운지에 놀랐다.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

저녁은 아주 멋졌다. 생선은 훌륭했다ㅡ”네 아빠가 주말마다 잡아오던 것만큼 좋진 않지만,” 엄마가 아쉬워하는 미소로 말했다, “나쁘진 않네.”

그리고 브루스ㅡ브루스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다, 적어도 클락이 익숙한 말들은. 그의 손은 클락의 손 가까이에 놓여 있었고, 작은 식탁 아래 그들의 무릎이 스칠 때 그는 클락에게 짓궂은 시선을 한 번, 그리고 지금 또 던졌다; 그리고 그 때 엄마가 부엌에서 큰 소리로 말했다, “너희들 거기서 지금 망측한 짓을 하고 있는 게 아니어야 할거다!”

“ _엄마_ ,” 클락은 꽥꽥거렸고, 브루스는ㅡ브루스는 _웃음을 터뜨렸다_. 브루스 웨인의 낮고 편안한 키득거림이 아니라 거의 뜻하지 않게 튀어나온 콧방귀 같았다.

클락은 여전히 엄마한테 완전한 거짓말을 하고 있다는 사실이 불편했다ㅡ그녀가 추측을 하게하고 그걸 정정해주지 않는 것은 거짓말만큼이나 나쁘다. 그러나 만약 브루스가 뻔뻔스럽게 거짓을 말한다면, 어떻게 클락이 그 뒤를 받쳐주지 않을 수 있겠는가?

다만 브루스가 그러지 않았다는 것을 제외하면. 물론 순전히 운이겠지만, 엄마는 브루스가 거짓말을 해야 할 그 어떤 것도 물어보지 않았고, 브루스도 먼저 이야기를 꺼내지 않았다. 그는 어떤 외설적인 발언도 하지 않았다, 아주 사소한 것조차도; 그는 평소처럼 클락에게 눈을 반쯤 감은 길고 뜨거운 시선을 보낸다거나, 그를 놀리거나, 어떤 농담도 하지 않았다. 사실, 클락이 익숙한 것과 비교하자면 브루스는 아예 어떤 쇼도 하지 않았다.

그는 사실 일종의ㅡ평범했다. 그가 어떤 노력도 하지 않았다는 게 아니다: 그는 그의 생선을 맛있게 먹었고, 소스에서 은식기까지 모든 걸 칭찬했고, 심지어 엄마가 그에게 음식을 듬뿍 덜어주는 것도 내버려뒀다. “난 교훈을 얻었었지,” 엄마가 음식을 담아줄 동안 그가 클락에게 소곤거렸다. “여기 오기 전에 점심을 굶었어. 네 어머니는 언제나ㅡ”

그는 갑작스럽게 말을 멈췄고, 얼굴에서 미소가 사라졌다.

“언제나 뭐요?” 클락이 말했다.

그리고 브루스는 그를 마치ㅡ마치ㅡ클락은 확신할 수 없었다ㅡ브루스는 입을 일자로 굳게 다물고 어두운 눈으로 클락을 쳐다봤다. “언제나 네가 여전히 거기에서 함께 식사를 할 것처럼 요리하셨지,” 그는 낮은 목소리로 말했고, 그리고는 고개를 돌렸고, 그의 손이 테이블 윗면을 어찌나 세게 누르는지 손끝이 하얗게 질렸다.

곧 엄마가 돌아왔고, 따라서 클락은 아무 말도 하지 않았다; 그러나 그는 제 손을 테이블 위에 놓인 브루스의 손에 잠깐 동안 얹었다ㅡ아무도 사진을 찍지 않음에도 불구하고.

브루스는 남은 저녁시간 내내 그런 식이었다: 그렇게 엄숙했다는 게 아니라, 그 솔직함이 계속 머무르고 있었다. 브루스는 한번도 클락의 죽음에 대해 이야기 한적이 없었다, 적어도 클락이 들을 수 있는 곳에서는; 그는 그 동안 데이트 중에 절대로 미소를 치우지 않았었고, 노력할 필요도 없이 매끄러웠다. 그러나 이곳에서 그는 달랐다. 어쩐지 덜 불투명했다ㅡ그가 정말로 의도했을 리 없는 말들을 하고, 자신의 틈이 보여지게 내버려뒀다. 클락은 그에게도 빈틈이 있을 거라고는 깨닫지도 못하고 있었다.

그나저나 대체 몇 번이나 그가 엄마를 보러 왔던 거지? 클락은 엄마가 브루스의 아이덴티티를 안다는 건 알고 있었지만, 그녀가 브루스에게 다이애나에 대해 묻거나, 저렇게 쉽게 브루스를 놀리거나, 저렇게 애정을 갖고 브루스에게 미소 짓는 것은 예상하지 못했었다. 현관에서 그녀는 브루스에게 그를 보게 되어서 기쁘다고 이야기 했지만, 클락은 이제서야 그게 인사치레가 아니었다는 걸 깨닫기 시작했다: 그녀는 너무 오랜만이라고 말할 때 진심이었던 것이다. 그녀는ㅡ그녀는 브루스를 그리워했고, 그에게 마음을 쓰고, 그리고 그를 그리워했다. 클락은 그녀가 그를 _좋아하는지_ 조차도 몰랐었다.

그리고 브루스는ㅡ브루스는 그녀에게 온갖 이야기를 했었음이 분명했다. “알프레드한테 빈티지 와인을 고르라고 얘기했었어요,” 그가 엄마에게 세 번째 잔을 부어주며 시인했다; 그리고 엄마는 마치 그게 누군지 안다는 듯이 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 거의 인자하게까지 브루스를 바라봤다.

“물론 그랬겠지,” 그녀는 말했고, 그가 병을 내려놓기 전에 그의 손등을 토닥거렸다. “그리고 참, 계속 물어보려고 했었는데ㅡ네 그래플링 훅 문제점은 좀 해결했니?”

클락은 자기가 평행세계의 다른 우주에 떨어진 줄 알았다: 그의 엄마가 배트맨의 유틸리티 벨트 내용물에 대한 대화를 하려 하고 있다.

그리고, 그보다 더 이상한 것은ㅡ배트맨은 그녀가 그렇게 하도록 내버려뒀다.

 

 

그는 이것에 대해 브루스에게 물어볼 기회가 없었다. 엄마 앞에서 그러고 싶진 않았다ㅡ그랬다간 이상하고 대립적으로 보일 것이었고, 만약 그와 브루스가 _진짜로_ 데이트 중이었다면 클락은 이미 그런 것들에 대해 알고 있어야 했을 것이다.

그러나 브루스조차도 또 다른 접시를 거절할 만큼 그들이 배를 잔뜩 채우자, 엄마는 치즈케이크를 확인할 동안 두 사람을 뒷문 현관으로 보내버렸다. “이게 충분히 식었는지만 확인하마,” 엄마는 그들에게 말했고, 그리고는 손으로 그들을 쫓아내는 시늉을 했다.

“엄마가 케이크를 통째로 삼등분해서 가져올 거라는 건 눈치챘겠죠,” 일단 그들이 밖에 나오자, 클락이 말했다; 그리고 브루스는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“그리고 난 그녀가 자비로울 거라 희망했었다니,” 그가 웅얼거렸고, 클락은 미소 짓지 않을 수 없었다.

아름다운 밤이었다ㅡ맑고 탁 트인 밤하늘에 별들이 가냘프게 빛났고, 들판을 타고 그들을 향해 불어오는 미풍에 풀들이 스치는 희미한 소리가 들렸다ㅡ적어도 클락의 귀에는. 브루스도 그걸 들을 수 있는지는 사실 확신할 수 없다.

그는 계단 꼭대기에 앉아 고개를 들었고, 브루스도 앉기를 기다렸다가 말했다, “그니까, 당신이랑 엄마는 서로를 잘 알고 있네요.”

잠깐의 정적이 있었다. 그러나 브루스는 그다지 코너에 몰린 기색은 아니었다ㅡ그는 건조하게 말했다, “넌 한동안 죽어있었어. 네가 놓친 게 몇 가지 있지.”

“엄마는 당신을 만났었다고 얘기했었어요,” 클락이 수긍했다. “당신에 대해 알고 있다고요. 그녀는 내가 없는 동안 당신이 자주 방문했었다고는 얘기한적 없어요.” 그는 감히 흘깃 브루스를 쳐다봤고, 브루스의 모습에서 무언가가ㅡ먼 곳을 바라보며, 고요한 무관심의 완벽한 사진 같은 표정이ㅡ자신이 제대로 건드렸다고 클락을 확신시켰다. “그리고는 당신은 그만뒀군요.”

브루스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“내가 돌아온 후로,” 클락이 재촉하듯 덧붙였다.

브루스는 한동안 침묵을 지켰지만, 곧 클락에게 희미한 미소를 지어 보였다. “네 어머니께 거짓말한 게 아냐, 클락.” 그는 잠시 말을 멈췄다가, 비꼬듯 말을 고쳤다. “적어도 그 점에 관해서는. 난 _정말로_ 바빠.”

“그럴 거라 확신해요,” 클락이 동의했다. “그리고 내가 죽어있는 동안에도 똑같이 바빴었을 거라고 확신해요. 당신은 그저 그게 당신을 멈추도록 하지 않았었죠, 그땐.”

그리고 어쩌면 이게 지나치게 직접적이었는지도 모른다; 어쩌면 브루스는 배가 부르고 피곤하고, 배트맨이 주는 인상과는 달리 로봇이 아닐지도 모른다; 어쩌면 켄트 농장에 돌아온 것이 브루스를 그가 예상했던 것보다 더 흩뜨렸을지도 모른다. 이유가 뭐든 간에, 브루스는 그 질문을 그저 무시하지 않았다. 클락은 그 과정이 거의 보이기까지 했다: 브루스가 자신의 카드들을 살피고, 어떤 수를 낼까 고민하고, 좋은 패가 없다는 것을 깨닫는 것까지.

브루스의 턱이 딱딱하게 긴장했고ㅡ그건 옳지 않다, 그건 클락이 원하는 게 아니다. 그는 브루스가 그걸 후회하게 만들려고 이 얘기를 꺼낸 것이 아니었다. “난 당신이 우리 엄마랑 친구가 되어도 상관 없어요,” 클락이 조용하게 말했고, 브루스의 옆모습이 여전히 풀어지지 않자, 클락은 그들의 팔꿈치가 부딪힐 때까지 몸을 기울였다. “그녀는 당신을 좋아해요ㅡ그 이유는 신만이 아시겠지만,” 클락이 덧붙였고, 자신이 그 말을 한 것이 기뻤다ㅡ브루스가 코웃음 치며 다시 클락의 얼굴을 바라봤기 때문이다. “그리고 당신도 들었잖아요. 그녀는 언제라도 당신이 기회가 있을 때마다 찾아와준다면 행복할거에요.”

“그걸 마음에 새기도록 하지,” 브루스가 말했다ㅡ그는 무시하는 어조를 쓰려고 최선을 다했지만 성공하지 못했다.

“좋아요,” 클락이 말했다.

그는 자신이 왜 이러는지 알 수 없었다; 왜 이게 좋은 생각 같아 보이는지, 괜찮을 것처럼 보이는지 알 수 없었다. 부분적으로는 아마도 그들이 여전히 서로를 바라보고 있기 때문일 것이다. 그리고 그들은 또한 충분히 가까이 붙어 앉아 있었다. 브루스의 얼굴이 반은 그늘지고 반은 별빛에 겨우 비쳤지만, 클락은 그의 얼굴이 이렇게 또렷하게 보이는 건 처음인 것 같다는 생각을 했다. 그리고 이건 너무나 쉬웠다: 클락이 할 일은 그저 앞으로 몸을 숙여 고개를 살짝 기울이는 것 뿐이다ㅡ그의 입술로 브루스의 입술을 붙들기 위해.

그 움직임에 그들의 가까운 팔이 어깨부터 팔꿈치까지 눌렸다. 브루스는 그다지 놀라지 않았고 그저 가만히 있을 뿐이었다. 이상하리만치 가깝고, 친밀하게 느껴졌다ㅡ브루스가 난간에 등을 기댄 채 그 앞에는 클락이, 그리고 그들을 둘러싼 캔자스 밤의 모든 광활한 공간과 그들 사이의 겨우 4인치 거리, 클락이 브루스의 입술을 벌릴 때 브루스가 목 안쪽에서 내는 거의 들리지 않는 소ㄹㅡ

“케이크 좀 자ㄹㅡ보아하니 너흰 벌써 달콤한 걸 얻은 모양이구나, 흠?”

클락이 웃음을 터뜨리며 떨어졌고, “ _엄마,_ ” 속절없이 신음 같은 소리를 내며 돌아봤다: 엄마가 엉덩이로 문을 밀어둔 채 양 손에 치즈케이크 접시를 들고 있었다. 조각 크기는 사실 제법 합리적이라고 클락은 생각했지만, 브루스가 두번째 요리부터는 용감하게 길을 뚫고 간 걸 보고 엄마가 마지못해 덜어낸 것일지도 모른다.

“그만하라고 하진 않았다, 내가 널 놀릴 수 _없게_ 말이지, 클락,” 그녀는 고개를 저으며 말했고, 브루스에게 미소를 지어 보이며 접시를 내밀었다.

“감사합니다, Mrs.켄트,” 브루스가 받아 들며 말했다.

엄마를 마주보는 그의 표정이 너무나 따뜻해서 클락은 아무 것도 눈치채지 않을 수 있었지만, 브루스가 손에 케이크를 든 채 엄마로부터 돌아서자마자 그 표정은 _사라졌다_ : 그 변화는 너무나 빠르고, 너무나 완벽해서, 클락은 놀라움에 뒤늦게 움찔했다. 그 움직임이 브루스의 시선을 끈 게 틀림없었다ㅡ왜냐하면 그가 접시에서 고개를 들고 클락을 흘깃 쳐다봤기 때문이다. 그의 얼굴은ㅡ저렇게 무표정할 땐, 마치 배트맨의 카울만큼이나 완벽하다고 클락은 생각했다. 그리고는 브루스는 클락의 눈을 마주봤고 그에게 작게 끄덕였다.

브루스가 고개를 돌린 후 0.5초정도, 클락은 완벽하게 어리둥절했다. 그리고는 그 미세한 끄덕임을 머릿속에서 되감다가, 이해가ㅡ이해의 메스껍고 느린 파도가 그를 덮쳤다.

브루스는 클락이 엄마가 오는 소리를 들었다고 생각한다.

그리고 왜 아니겠는가? 클락은 들을 수 있어야 했ㅡ클락은 _들었어야만_ 했다. 클락은 그녀를 들었어야만 했고, 그게 브루스에게 입맞춘 이유여야만 했다. 그게 아니고서는 다른ㅡ다른 어떤 이유도 클락의 행동을 설명할 수 없다, 적어도 브루스가 듣고 싶어할 것 중에서는. 브루스는 그저 데이트를 하는 척 할 뿐이다. 그리고 클락은 그 동안 브루스가 모든 것을 주도하게 했었다ㅡ왜냐하면 지금까지는 브루스가 그런 것을 준비할 장비를 더 잘 갖추고 있었기 때문이다; 그러나 브루스에게 슈퍼청각은 없고, 그건 클락이 이 상황을 맡는 것이 완벽하게 합당하도록 만들었다.

브루스는 클락이 엄마가 오는 소리를 들었다고 생각한다; 그리고 클락은 감히 그를 정정해줄 상상조차도 할 수 없다.

치즈케이크는 아마도 훌륭할 것이다ㅡ엄마가 만든 건 보통 그러니까. 그러나 클락은, 후에, 자신이 그게 무슨 맛이었는지 기억할 수 없다는 것을 알았다.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

그들이 디저트까지 끝냈을 때, 엄마가 클락을 다시 안으로 끌어당겼다ㅡ”설거지나 좀 도우렴, 사랑스러운 아들이 돼야지,” 그녀는 말했고 그리고는, 브루스가 따라 일어나자, “아니, 아니, 감히 그러기만 해라, 넌 손님이야,” 꾸짖는 목소리로 말했다. “넌 앉아있어, 아름다운 밤이잖니. 우린 몇 분이면 될 거야.”

엄마는 그녀의 접시를 들었고, 클락은 브루스의 접시를 받아 들고 그녀를 따라갔다. 그는 다른 평소 같은 밤처럼 이야기를 해야한다고 느꼈지만, 어떤 말도 생각해낼 수가 없었다: 그의 머릿속에 들은 거라곤 오직 그가 키스하기 직전의 브루스의 얼굴과, 그 후 그 표정이 어떻게 달라졌는지 뿐인 것만 같았다.

엄마가 그에게서 접시를 받아 싱크대에 넣었다. 그녀는 물을 틀었고, 클락은 자동적으로 그녀가 설거지 비누를 넣어 두는 싱크대 위 캐비닛에 손을 뻗었다ㅡ그러나 그녀는 스폰지를 들지 않았다. 그녀는 돌아서서 그의 손에서 비누를 빼앗았고, 그리고는 고개를 기울이며 말했다, “클락, 우리 아들, 대체 무슨 짓을 하고 있는 거니?”

“네?”

그녀는 카운터에 비누를 내려놨고, 팔짱을 끼고는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

“잠깐만요, 엄마ㅡ엄마도 _알고 계셨어요_?” 클락은 말했다. “전 이게 진짜일 거라고는 믿지 않으실 거라 생각했었어요, 하지만 엄마가ㅡ”

“오, 아가,” 엄마가 말했다, “그걸 믿는 건 그렇게 어렵지 않단다. 하지만 난 네가 사진에 찍히고 싶지 않을 때에 어떻게 보이는지 알아. 네가 언제부터 일부러 사진을 찍게 내버려뒀는지 내가 모를 것 같니? 그리고 브루스가 너와 이런 식으로 야단법석을 떨며 온갖 신문이며 잡지를 알록달록하게 장식하지 않을 거라는 건 신께서도 아실 게다.” 그녀는 고개를 저었고, 한숨을 내쉬었다. “당연히 난 알고 있지.”

“하지만,” 클락은 여전히 몇 걸음 뒤쳐진 채 상황을 따라가려 애쓰며 말했다. “엄만 브루스가 여기 오길 바라셨잖아요, 엄마가ㅡ”

“뭐, 내가 그러긴 했지,” 엄마가 동의했다. “네가 돌아온 이후로 TV 밖에서 그 남자의 머리카락 하나 보지 못했거든. 배트맨의 계획에 동참하는 것이 그를 여기 데려올 절호의 기회처럼 보였단다.”

그녀는 정말로 브루스에 대해 제법 잘 알고 계시다고, 클락은 생각했다.

“하지만 그래, 난 알고 있어.” 그녀는 말을 멈추고 입술을 굳게 다문 채 한동안 침묵 속에서 그를 바라봤다. “아니면 내가 알고 있다고 생각했던지. 너희 둘이 내 뒷문 현관에서 입맞추고 있는 것을 보기 전까지는 말이다.”

클락은 움찔했다. 그러지 않을 수 없었다. 그가 시선을 피하기까지 아주 짧은 순간, 그는 엄마의 표정이 바뀌는 것을 보았다ㅡ위로라고 부르기에는 지나치게 연민이 담긴 기색이 스치는 것을.

“엄마ㅡ”

“그리고 난 네가 그저 날 속이기 위해 입맞춘 게 아니라는 것도 안다,” 엄마가 부드럽게 덧붙였다.

클락은 얼어붙은 채 싱크대만을 응시했다; 그리고는 참았던 숨을 길게 내쉬며 눈을 감았다. 그는 그렇게 자신의 시동이 꺼지게 내버려두고 청각으로 브루스를 체크했다ㅡ그러나 브루스는 움직이지 않은 채 여전히 현관 계단에 앉아있었고, 그의 심장 박동은 규칙적이었다ㅡ클락은 만약 브루스가 그들의 대화를 들을 수 있었다면 그렇지 않았을 거라 추측했다. 하긴 이렇게 물을 틀어놓은 상태에서는 어떤 대화도 들리지 않았을 것이다. 그래서 엄마가 물을 틀어놓은 것이겠지.

“네,” 그는 애써 말했다. “전 그런ㅡ전 그러기 위해 입맞춘 게 아니에요.” 그는 카운터 위에 손을 얹고는 마른침을 삼켰다. “저도 제가 왜 그랬는지 모르겠어요.”

“클락,” 엄마가 다정하게 말했고, 그리고는 아무 말도 없었다. 클락은 다시 시선을 들어 그녀를 쳐다봤다.

그녀는 물론 그를 마주봤다ㅡ애정과 약간의 슬픔, 약간의 애석함을 담아.

“내 경험에 따르면,” 그녀는 말했다, “만약 네가 아무런 이유 없이 누군가에게 입을 맞추잖니? 그건 네가 가장 합당한 이유를 갖고 있기 때문이란다.”

클락은 그녀를 응시했다. 그게 아니ㅡ그는 절대ㅡ그는 지나치게 불안정한 숨을 몇 번 내쉬었고, 그녀에게서 시선을 떼고는 고개를 흔들며 4분의 1정도 되는 웃음을 억지로 터뜨렸다. “아뇨, 그건ㅡ그런 게 아니에요, 엄마, 맹세해요. 전 그저ㅡ그저 잠깐 넋을 잃었던 것뿐이에요. 그런 게 아니에요.”

“클락ㅡ”

“설거지 도와드릴게요, 알았죠?” 클락이 끼어들었다. “그 다음엔 우린 정말로 가봐야 해요, 많이ㅡ많이 늦었어요.”

그는 세제를 다시 들었고, 엄마를 지나쳐 싱크대에서 스폰지를 찾았다ㅡ여전히 그녀의 눈을 마주치지 못한 채; 이건 예의 없는 행동이다, 그는 너무 예의가 없다, 하지만 단 1초도 이 얘기를 더 견딜 수 있을 것 같지 않았다.

그리고 엄마도 그걸 아신 모양이다ㅡ그녀는 그를 꾸짖지 않았다. 그녀는 잠깐 동안 그의 뒤에서 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그리고는 그의 날개 죽지에 부드럽게 손을 얹고는 말했다, “알았다ㅡ알았어.”

그녀는 그들이 식탁에 남겨둔 접시들을 가지러 식당으로 향했다; 클락은 눈을 감고 고르지 못한 숨을 몇 번 가다듬을 시간이 있었고, 그녀가 다시 돌아왔을 때에 가까스로 표정을 억누를 수 있었다.

 

 

고담으로 돌아가는 비행은ㅡ그건 괜찮았다. 클락은 깜깜한 창 밖을 응시하며 아무것도 생각하지 않으려고 애썼고, 대부분 성공적이었다. 제트기는 충분히 커서 클락이 원하지 않는다면 브루스를 보지 않을 수도 있었다; 그리고 브루스는 거기에 완벽하게 협력해, 제트기의 반대편 끝자리 좌석에 앉아 곧장 어디선가 노트북을 꺼내 들었다. 브루스로부터 흘러나오는, 명백하게 다른 생각에 잠겨 노트북을 쳐다보는 무심함은 마치 네온사인과 같았다: **난 너한테 공간을 주는 거야**. 아마도 그 아래 조그마한 글씨와 함께, **그리고 나 자신한테도** ㅡ브루스는 클락이 현관에서 그에게 입맞출 때 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 자기가 알고 있다고 생각한다. 스몰빌에서의 모든 게 다 괜찮았다고 생각한다. 그러나 클락이 살아 돌아온 후 처음으로 엄마를 보러 돌아간 것이 여전히 그를 압도한 게 분명했다.

그들이 착륙할 때쯤 클락은 거의 차분함을 느꼈다. 깨지기 쉬운, 유리 같은 차분함이었지만, 그는 그것도 괜찮다. 그리고는ㅡ

그리고는 그들은 제트기에서 내렸고, 브루스의 망할 차에 올라탔다.

 

 

이건 브루스가 엄마의 집에 갈 때 몰았던 차 같은 게 아니다ㅡ이건 리무진이고, 스트레치 리무진은 아니었기 때문에, 클락이 브루스로부터 가장 멀리 앉을 수 있는 건 대각선의 반대쪽 좌석뿐이었다. 다시 말하자면, 얼굴을 마주본 채; 똑바로 마주본 건 아니지만, 제트기에서 브루스의 숨소리와 종종 몸을 뒤척이는 소리만 듣던 것과는 완전히 달랐다. 훨씬 나쁘다. 이건ㅡ브루스는 클락이 어디를 바라봐도 그의 시야 끝에 있다. 피할 수가 없다.

그리고 클락의 생각이 다시 그 현관으로 흘러가는 것은 너무나 쉬웠다. 지금 브루스의 얼굴을 비추는 것은 캔자스의 별빛이 아니라 고담의 가로등 불빛이지만, 어째서인지 클락은 그때와 똑같이 그를 만지고 싶ㅡ

신이시여, 그는 정신을 바짝 차릴 필요가 있다. 현관은 완전히 행운이었다, 클락이 제 역할을 한 것이라고 브루스가 여기는 것에 _감사해야_ 한다. 그는 그런 행운이 다시 있을 거라고, 그의 어리석은 충동이 합리적 결정처럼 보이게끔 누군가 제 때에 나타나줄 거라고 여겨선 안 된다. 그리고 브루스ㅡ브루스가 그에게 동조했던 것은 그가 정말로 클락을 믿고 있기 때문이다. 그는 클락을 신뢰한다, 적어도 아주 조금은. 그리고 클락은 그게 바로 브루스가 갈 수 있는 가장 먼 곳이라는 걸 생각해야만 한다. 그 너머라는 건 없다; 클락이 얼마나 멀리까지 가든, 그가 얼마나 조심스럽게 잘 해내든, 만약 그가ㅡ오, 신이시여ㅡ만약 그가 애초에 몸을 기울이며, 브루스에게 누군가 거기 있다고 말했더라면, 그리고는ㅡ

“자고 가지.”

클락은 깜짝 놀라 몸을 홱 움직였고, 브루스와 눈이 마주쳤고, 잠깐 동안 그의 머릿속에서 폭풍이 몰아쳤다: 브루스는 절대ㅡ브루스가 정말로 클락과 _자겠다고_ 말하는 것 일리가 없다ㅡ왜냐하면 그랬다가는ㅡ만약 이게 진심이라면, 그렇다면 클락은 싫다고 해야만 한다, _그래야만_ 한다 (제발, 신이시여, 제가 싫다고 말할 수 있게 해주세요)ㅡ

“시간이 늦었어,” 브루스가 무심하게 덧붙였다. “저녁식사가 잘 흘러간 것은 저녁식사가 나쁘게 흘러간 것 보다 덜 흥미롭고, 이 시간에 우리가 각자의 집으로 돌아간다면 그건 저녁식사가 나쁘게 흘러갔다는 걸 의미하겠지. 게다가, 때때로 네가 아침에 고담을 떠나는 게 목격되는 것도 우리한텐 좋고 말이야.”

클락은 스스로에게 소름이 끼쳐야 하는지, 아니면 그저 브루스가 텔레파시 능력이 없음에 비굴하게 감사해야 하는지 결정할 수 없었다. “정말ㅡ정말로 확신해요?” 다시 목소리가 돌아왔을 때, 그는 말했다.

“매우,” 브루스는 말했다. “손님방 중 하나면 괜찮을 거야. 내부 사진을 찍을 수 없게 아무도 호숫가 집 가까이 다가오지 못하도록 확실히 해놓지. 그리고 내 차가 내일 널 네 아파트 앞에 내려준다면 매우 효과가 있을 거야.” 그리고는, 비꼬는듯한 희미한 미소로 덧붙였다. “걱정 마, 클락, 네 순수함은 지켜줄 테니까.”

그건 좀 안심이 된다고, 클락은 멍하니 생각했다ㅡ다만 자신에게 그게 더 이상 남아있기나 한지 확신할 수는 없지만.

 

 

그때가 바로 클락이 포기한 순간이었다.

차가 호숫가 집에 도착했고, 그들은 내렸다. 클락은 집을 바라봤고ㅡ들여다 봤고, 그건 x-ray 비전을 쓸 필요도 없었다; 그는 이렇게 많은 유리로 둘러싸인 장소는 한 번도 본적이 없었다ㅡ그리고 그 안에 있는다는 게 어떤 느낌일지 생각했다: 브루스의 집에, 브루스의 _공간에_ , 브루스의 물건들에 둘러싸여, 다른 층 어딘가에 누워서 잠든 브루스의 심장소리를 속절없이 듣고 있는다는 게.

그리고 여기까지다. 그는 포기했다. 브루스는 여전히 가장하고 있고ㅡ그리고 클락은 그의 바로 곁에서 계속 가장할 것이다ㅡ브루스가 이걸 지속해야 한다고 결정한 시간만큼. 그러나 그는 스스로에게 거짓말을 하진 않을 것이다. 절대로 여기에 이름을 붙이진 않을 것이지만, 자신이 브루스에게 갖고 있는 이 감정은 진짜고, 하루 이틀, 혹은 일주일이면 사라질 것이 아니다. 이건 스스로에게 브루스는 머저리라고 말함으로써 겁을 주어 쫓아낼 수 있는 감정이 아니다. 그리고 그는 이걸 인식해야만 한다. 그것만이 그들이 이걸 하는 동안 클락이 스스로를 다스릴 수 있는 유일한 방법이다. 그는 이 감정을 받아들일 것이고, 이걸 통제하에 둘 것이고, 언제라도 브루스가 이 모든걸 끝낸다면, 그는ㅡ그는 걸어나갈 것이다; 그리고 그는 그 감정과 함께 살아갈 것이다.

그거면 충분할 것이다.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

이건 클락이 상상했던 만큼이나 나빴고ㅡ그만큼이나 좋았다. 어떻게 보면, 호숫가 집은 일종의 브루스 그 _자체_ 였다: 모두가 볼 수 있는 표면에는 유리와 크롬과 윤이 나는 목재의 매끄러운 모던 디자인; 그 아래에 넓게 펼쳐진 뱃케이브의 삭막하고 어둑한 공간; 그리고 양쪽을 왔다갔다하며 머물거나, 혹은 그 사이 숨겨진 곳 어딘가에 있을 브루스 그 자신.

클락에게 그가 쓸 수 있는 침실을 보여준 사람은 알프레드였다. 브루스는 거의 그들이 안에 들어서자마자 작별인사를 했고, 클락에게 가벼운 미소를 짧게 지어 보이고는 사라졌다. 그리고 클락은 스스로가 집을 돌아다니거나 어떤 것도 투시하지 않도록 했다ㅡ배트맨이 그걸 환영하지 않을 거라는 건 추측할 수 있었다ㅡ그러나 귀를 기울이지 않도록 유지하는 것은 거의 불가능했다.

따라서 클락은 알프레드에게 감사 인사를 하며 미소를 지었고, 콘크리트 계단통로에 울리는 브루스의 발소리를 들었다. 클락은 반짝 반짝한 세면대에서 세수를 하고, 화장실 카운터에 정갈하게 놓인 세면도구로 양치를 하고, 그리고 브루스의 한숨을, 불규칙적인 덜커덕 소리를, 키보드를 두드리는 소리를 들었다.

그리고는 클락은 누웠다ㅡ여전히 옷을 입은 채로, 침대 위에. (브루스의 침대와 같은 크기일까? 같은 브랜드의ㅡ같은 세제를 사용한ㅡ같은 향기가 나는 시트일까? 다만 어떻게 그럴 수 있겠는가, 브루스는 한 번도 이 침대에 눕지 않았을 텐데ㅡ) 그리고 천장을 응시하며, 브루스를 들었다. 지금은 뭔가를 수리중인 것 같았다ㅡ철그렁하는 소리와 금속이 긁히는 소리, 웅웅 거리는 소리, 탁 하는 둔탁한 소리, 가끔 무의식적으로 튀어나오는 욕설; 그리고 그 생각에 클락의 가슴이 애정에 가까운 무언가로 아파왔다. 이건 브루스 웨인과 배트맨 사이의 또 다른 불가능한 교차지점이다: 토요일의 밤늦은 새벽, 브루스가 손가락에 검은 기름을 묻힌 채 손에 스패너를 들고, 소매는 걷어 올린 채, 언짢게 찡그린 얼굴로 배트모빌의 내부를 내려다보는 모습을 마음속에 그리는 것은.

반쯤 채워진 와인 잔을 들고 클락의 엄마에게 배트맨의 그래플링 훅의 장력에 대해 이야기하는 브루스와 마찬가지로. 슈퍼맨의 죽음을 떠올릴 때 브루스 웨인의 미소가 사라지는 것과 마찬가지로. 젠장, 애초에 그것 때문에 클락이 이 난장판에 빠지게 된 것이다: 배트맨이 그의 도움을 필요로 했었고, 그래서 브루스 웨인이 그에게 파티에 와달라고 부탁했던 것이다.

그리고 지금 이 순간 조차도, 그 끝이 어디로 이어질지 보고 있음에도, 그는 자신이 여전히 알겠다고 대답할 것임을 뼛속 깊은 체념으로 알고 있다.

 

 

그 동안 모든 상황을 마련했던 것처럼, 브루스는 늦은 밤들과 클락의 부끄러운 외박-다음날-아침들을 순조롭게 그들의 스케줄에 추가했다. 그리고 클락은ㅡ

클락은 거기에 맞췄다. 그는 알프레드가 매번 그를 “마스터 켄트”라고 부르는 것에 편안해지는 법을 배웠다. 그는 더 세심한 주의를 기울였고, 이 모든 것에 좀 더 대등해지려고 노력했다: 브루스가 그에게 입을 맞출 때마다, 나중에 똑같이 공적인 장소에서 브루스에게 입맞춤을 돌려주는 것으로 대응했다. (그게 자신이 너무 자주 입맞추는 건 아닌지 확실히 할 수 있는 좋은 방법이라는 것을 발견했다.) 이제 그들의 관계는 안정적이므로(달리 그보다 나은 표현이 없다) 브루스는 대개 가벼운 스침만을 고수했다; 하지만 때때로 클락이 먼저 입을 맞추면, 브루스는 그를 좀 더 오래 붙들었다ㅡ어떠한 예고도 없이 입술을 벌리고 깊게. 클락은 그 이유를 묻지 않았다. (만약 그랬다간, 브루스는 자신이 그걸 싫어한다고 생각할지도 모른다ㅡ그럼 브루스는 더 이상 그러지 않을지도 모른다.)

그리고 그는 좀 더 노력했다. 그는 때때로 점심을 들고 브루스의 사무실을 방문해 그를 놀라게 했다. 그는 브루스가 여전히 끊임없이 플래넷의 책상에 올려놓는 커다란 꽃다발 같은 건 감당할 여유가 없지만, 브루스는 그의 생기 있는 카네이션 한 움큼을, 엄마의 정원에서 가져온 붓꽃 세 송이를, 장미꽃 한 송이를 기꺼이 받아줬다. (분홍색 장미. 클락은 빨간 장미에는 눈길도 주지 않았다.) 아쿠아리움의 기억이 있기 때문에, 그는 브루스에게 스몰빌의 작은 도시 축제 같은 걸 보러 가자고 얘기하기가 아주 편해졌다; 혹은 메트로폴리스 도시 경계 주변의 해변 산책로; 혹은 그가 찾아낸, 반시간쯤 떨어진 곳에서 오래된 흑백영화들만 상영하는 자동차 극장. 그리고 그는 브루스가 레스토랑 테이블 건너편에서, 아니면 인터미션 때 그들 사이의 팔걸이에 몸을 기대며 이렇게 속삭일 때 더 이상 깜짝 놀리지 않았다. “자고 가지.”

어차피 브루스가 그 말을 할 때의 절반은 “상의해야 할 리그 일이 있어”라는 뜻이다. 클락은 뱃케이브 주변이 익숙해졌다, 적어도 위층은ㅡ그리고 그들은 때때로 전술을 토론하고, 가상의 윤리적 딜레마에 대해 언쟁하며 늦게까지 깨어있었다. 클락은 언제나 같은 손님방에 머물렀고, 몇 밤을 보낸 후엔 그건 사실상 클락의 방이 되었다ㅡ벽장에는 그의 옷이, 서랍장에는 그의 양말이 들어있다. 그저 그가 더러운 옷으로 그의 아파트에 돌아갈 필요가 없게끔.

이건 쉽다. 편리하다. 이건 많은 문제들을 해결해준다. 그리고 이만 가보겠다는 제안은 절대로 아무런 소용이 없었다ㅡ클락은 그의 메트로폴리스 아파트에 아주 사소한 노력만으로도 10초정도만에 돌아갈 수 있음에도 말이다.

(“난 너한테 완전히 미쳐있어,” 처음 클락이 시도했을 때에, 브루스는 찡그린 얼굴로 건틀렛을 내려다보며 뱃케이브의 벽에 대고 멍하니 대꾸했다. “난 아침 전까지는 널 침대에서 내보내주지 않을 거야.”

“…그렇죠,” 클락은 말했고, 그리고는 헛기침을 해야만 했다.)

이건 또한 엄청난 실수였다. 이 중 어느 것에라도 익숙해진다는 건 끔찍한 생각이다. 책상 위의 청사진들을 노려보며 딴 생각에 빠져있는 브루스는 클락을 위한 것이 아니다, 그의 것이 아니다ㅡ그리고 절대로 그렇게 되지 않을 것이다. 아침이면 맨발로, 메스꺼울 만큼의 진한 블랙 커피를 마시는 브루스ㅡ아침, 점심, 저녁 식사 때 클락의 말을 경청하며 미소를 짓는 브루스ㅡ편안하게, 무심하게(그러나 오직 누군가 거기 있을 때에만, 오직 낯선 사람이 쳐다볼 때에만) 클락을 만지는 브루스ㅡ

이 중 그 어느 것도 클락의 것이 아니다. 그러나 자신이 뭘 어떻게 하더라도 결국엔 이 모든 걸 잃게 될 것이고, 그리고 그는ㅡ그가 이걸 가진 동안에는 그 또한 이걸 즐길 것이다. 그 또한 행복할 것이다ㅡ이게 지속되는 한은.

 

 

(브루스가 적극적으로 관심이 없다고 생각하는 것은 아니다. 클락은 매력적이지 않진 않다ㅡ모이라, 그녀의 토크쇼 청중들, 그리고 인터넷의 대략 3분의 2정도가 거기에 제법 동의하는 것처럼 보인다ㅡ그리고 브루스도 자주 그게 사실인 것처럼 언급해서, 클락은 그가 거짓말 하는 게 아니라고 거의 확신할 수도 있다. 브루스는 절대로 마지못해 입맞추거나, 입맞춤 당하기를 꺼려하지 않았다; 그의 심장박동, 그의 호흡이 그가 이것을 즐긴다는 생각을 뒷받침해준다ㅡ적어도 어느 정도는.

다만 그저 클락에겐ㅡ클락에겐 브루스에 관한 이 순간이 특별한 것이다. 왜냐하면 그는 전에는 브루스를 알지 _못했기_ 때문이다. 진짜 브루스를. 그는 배우고 있다ㅡ천천히. 브루스가 능글맞고 아주 불쾌할 뿐만 아니라, 유혹적이고, 매력적이고ㅡ사려 깊고, 상냥하고ㅡ불안정하고, 아주 특별한 경우 가끔은 무방비 하다는 것을. 그는ㅡ그는 브루스를 _발견하고_ 있다ㅡ한 번에 조금씩. 그러기 위해 그가 따라온 이 길이 어떻게 그가 여기까지 오게 되었는지를 보여준다. 그러나 클락은ㅡ

클락은 그 모든 시간 동안 똑같은 사람이었다. 브루스가 그를 알아왔던 그 모든 시간 동안 클락은 그저 클락이었고, 브루스는 한번도 그 남자를 그다지 좋아했던 것처럼 보이지 않는다. 지금쯤 조금 나아졌을 것이다, 인정하자면. 그들은 많은 시간을, 그 모든 가짜 데이트들을 함께 보냈고, 브루스가 클락을 더 이상 _싫어하지는_ 않을 가능성이 있다.

그러나 그가 만약 사랑에 빠질 거였다면, 이미 빠졌어야 했다. 클락에게는 브루스가 찾지 못한 비밀 같은 건 없다ㅡ브루스의 눈을 새로이 뜨게 해 주거나, 클락이 갑작스럽게 빛을 발하게 해줄 숨겨진 비밀 같은 건 기다리고 있지 않다.

그가 만약 사랑에 빠질 거였다면, 이미 빠졌어야 했다; 그리고 클락은 브루스가 이제 와서 사랑에 빠질 이유를 단 하나도 생각해낼 수가 없다.)

 

 

물론, 세상은 클락의 감정적 위기를 위해 멈춰있어 주지 않았다. 리그는 그가 다른 생각을 할 수 있게끔 많은 일을 제공했다.

언제나 슈퍼빌런인 것만도 아니다ㅡ그들은 많은 평범한 재난에 관해서도 돕게 되었다. 클락이 진열된 칼라 릴리를 응시하며 그가 지난번 꽃을 선물한 것으로부터 얼마나 지났는지, 그냥 며칠은 더 기다렸다 선물하는 것이 나을지 고민하고 있을 때에, 꽃집 구석의 텔레비전이 그를 위해 결정을 내려줬다.

이건 너무나 일상이었고, 일상 이라기엔 너무나 끔직했다: 시내에서의 교통사고ㅡ다만 이 경우의 교통사고는 버스, 12대의 승용차, 대형 트레일러 트럭, 그리고 어떤ㅡ물론 그러시겠지ㅡ정말, 정말로 불에 닿아서는 안 될 필요가 있는 탱크를 운반하는 트럭과 연루되었다. 다이애나가 클락보다 먼저 도착해있었다; 그녀는 금속이 끼익 하는 소리와 함께 잔뜩 구겨진 차 문을 비집어 열고 있었고, 계속 뭔가를 떠받치거나 들어올렸는지 어깨선을 따라 검은 얼룩이 묻어있었다.

“수퍼맨,” 문짝이 떨어져나가기 직전 그녀는 말했고ㅡ그걸 그에게 가볍게 던지고는 차 안에서 피를 흘리고 있는 여자에게 조심스럽게 몸을 숙였다. “우리에게 시간이 얼마나 있는지 모르겠어ㅡ탱크 트럭 주변에서 모두를 대피시켜야 해, 혹시라도ㅡ”

“알았어요,” 클락은 구겨진 문짝을 옆으로 치우며 대답했고, 청각의 범위를 가능한 한 넓히며 공중으로 올라가 혼란한 현장을 투시했다.

일분쯤 후에 배트맨이 도착했다ㅡ사무실에 여분의 뱃수트를 구비해놓는 것이 틀림없다고 클락은 생각했다. 그가 사무실에서 케이브에 들렀다가 메트로폴리스까지 이렇게 빨리 올 방법은 없다. “수퍼맨,” 브루스가 콤링크로 말했고, 클락은 배트맨의 낮고 거친 으르렁거림을 들은 것에 이렇게까지 기뻐해서는 안될 것이다.

이 차 안에 꼼짝없이 끼어있는 누군가가 있다ㅡ갈비뼈가 부러졌고, 클락이 너무 서둘렀다간 폐에 구멍이 날것이다. 하지만ㅡ

“누군가 아직도 버스에서 비명을 지르고 있어요,” 클락이 말했다, “난 지금ㅡ”

“내가 가지,” 브루스가 대답했고, 클락은 심호흡을 한 후 차의 앞쪽을 좀 더 구부렸다.

“미안해요,” 그는 남자에게 말했다ㅡ머리에서 피를 흘리고 있고, 분명 극심한 고통에 시달리고 있겠지만 여전히 의식이 있었다. “거의 다됐어요ㅡ”

“이봐요, 걱정 말아요,” 남자는 얕은 목소리로 말했고ㅡ그는 잘하고 있었다. 그의 다리가 여전히 끼어있음에도 불구하고 비명을 지르거나 패닉하지 않았다. “난 죽지 않았고, 수퍼맨이 날 그 상태로 유지해주려고 노력하고 있으니ㅡ차 사고 현장에 있는 놈치곤 제법 괜찮은 거죠.”

클락은 헛웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그리고는 한 손으로 남자를 붙든 채 차체를 마저 구부렸다. “당신은 정말 잘하고 있어요,” 그는 남자에게 말했고, 그를 천천히 움직여 하늘을 향하고 있는 보조석 쪽으로 꺼냈다.

또 다른 세단에 두 사람이 갇혀있다; 그리고 다이애나는 트레일러 트럭에서 운전자를 꺼내고 있지만, 트레일러가 길 가장자리에 주차된 차들 위로 쓰러질 때 네 명의 보행자가 거기에 끼었다. (그들 중 하나는 이미 죽어있었다. 어쨌든 클락은 그를 꺼냈다.)

클락은 주요 부근에 남아있는 사람이 있는지 확인하기 위해 막 돌아섰고, 그때가 마침내 탱크가 폭발한 순간이었다.

그때가 또한 자신이 브루스가 어디 있는지 알지 못한다는 것을 깨달은 순간이었다.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

그는 바보같이 그대로 얼어붙었고, 폭발이 그를 마치ㅡ뭐, 마치 기껏해야 뺨을 때리듯이 그를 휩쓸었다ㅡ그는 수퍼맨이니까. 그러나 그가 다시 움직이도록 하는 데에는 충분했다. 그는 폭발에 뒤따른 불길의 벽을 투시하려고 고군분투했지만, 가장 큰 불꽃이 지나갈 때까지는 그저 기다릴 수 밖에 없었다ㅡ불길이 트럭 탱크의 잔여물을 타고 크게 치솟았다가 곧 사그라 들었다.

폭발력으로 인해 버스의 끝부분이 산산조각 난 유리들을 긁으며 귀에 거슬리는 소리와 함께 보도위로 미끄러졌다; 그러나 타닥거리는 불길, 멀리 떨어진 거리에서 놀라고 경악한 사람들이 내는 소음, 클락의 귓가에 들리는 다이애나의 조용한 욕설 뒤로ㅡ기침 소리가 있었다.

브루스는 아니라고 클락은 생각했다, 그건 다르게 들렸다. 그러나 어쨌든 그는 버스를 스캔했고 거기에ㅡ거기에 두 사람이 함께 웅크리고 있었다.

그리고ㅡ”배트맨,” 한 명이 숨을 죽이고 말했다, “배트맨, 괜찮ㅡ? 오ㅡ오, 이런ㅡ”

클락은 움직였다, 그랬던 것이 틀림없다; 하지만 그에게는 마치 주변 세상이 그저 흐릿해진 것처럼 보였고 다음 순간 그는 거기에 있었다. 버스의 앞쪽은 탱크에서 가장 멀리 떨어져 있었으므로, 브루스는 뒤쪽에 있던 사람들부터 우선순위를 매겼을 것이다ㅡ그러나 여전히 모두를 구하기 위해 다시 돌아왔고, 폭발 때문에 차가 날아와 버스의 옆면에 떨어질 것은 예상하지 못했었다.

클락이 차를 들어올려 치우고, 버스의 지붕과 옆면을 찢어 지붕을 벗겨내자, 바닥에서 브루스에게 꽁꽁 감싸인 십대 여자아이가 그를 향해 고개를 돌리고는 헐떡거렸고, “수퍼맨,” 다시 기침을 했다. “저기에ㅡ저기에 꼬마애가 있었어요, 그에게 걔부터 구하라고 얘기했어요, 그리고는 그가 다시 돌아왔지만 난, 난ㅡ”

“쉬이, 괜찮아,” 클락은 재빨리 말했다. 그는 이제 그녀의 얼굴을 더 잘 볼 수 있기 때문이다; 그녀의 얼굴은 먼지와 눈물로 얼룩져있었고, 주변엔 피가 튀어있었다ㅡ그녀의 팔 아래 서서히 그 웅덩이가 고이고 있었다. 버스의 이쪽 면은 버스가 넘어지기 전부터 심하게 찌그러져있었다ㅡ창문은 깨지고 벽면이 함몰돼, 차체에서 튀어나온 길쭉한 막대가 여자애의 어깨를 꿰뚫고 있었다. 브루스는 그녀를 움직이는 것에 아주 조심스럽길 원했을 것이다ㅡ그가 좀 더 쉽게 꺼낼 수 있는 사람들부터 구하길 원했을 것이다, 그리고ㅡ

그리고는 그는 돌아왔고, 탱크가 폭발했고, 그는 그녀를 감쌌다. 그는 그녀를 감쌌다, 당연히 그랬겠지; 그리고 그게 바로 브루스의 등 아래쪽에 금속의 삐죽삐죽한 조각 두 개가 튀어나와있는 이유다.

 

 

클락은 어떻게 해야 브루스나 여자아이를 안전하게 움직일지 알 수 없었고, 그래서 대신 버스를 움직였다ㅡ주변의 차들 위로 조심스럽게 들어올려, 여전히 불타고 있는 널찍한 잔해 지역을 지나 긴급 구조대가 접근할 수 있는 곳에 다시 내려놨다.

나중에야 알았지만, 브루스는 사실 완전히 찔린 것이 아니었다. 파편은 그를 관통하지 않았고, 그의 신장조차 구멍내지 않았다. 브루스 웨인은 배트맨의 회복 속도에 따라 폐렴이 될지도 모를 한바탕 독감을 무사히 앓고 일어날 것이다.

그리고 클락은 이 모든걸 알프레드에게 들었다ㅡ열여덟 시간쯤 후에. 그는ㅡ수퍼맨은 몇 시간을 그저 병원에서 보내며 황급히 움직이는 개인 의사들의 어깨 너머나, 그게 뭐든 브루스가 이런 상황을 다루기 위해 준비해뒀던 것을 엿보고 있을 수 없다. 그리고 클락 켄트는 배트맨의 주변을 따라다니기 시작할 수 없다ㅡ특히나 지금, 그가 공개적으로 브루스 웨인과 데이트 중일 때에는 말이다. 얄궂게도.

그는ㅡ그는 아무것도 할 수 없다. 그는 떠났고, 민간인 옷으로 갈아입고는, 조심스럽게 그의 발걸음을 꽃집으로 되짚었다; 그리고 꽃집이 문을 닫기 직전까지 거기에 서서 칼라 릴리들을 바라봤다.

적어도 이제 그는 그 꽃들을 살 좋은 핑계거리가 생겼다.

 

 

데이트는 없다; 차는 나타나지 않았다. 그러나 어쨌든 클락은 결국 호숫가 집으로 갔다. 그는 단 일초라도 더 그의 아파트에서 천장을 응시하고 있는다는 생각을 견딜 수가 없었고, 출근해야 한다는 건 떠올릴 수조차 없었다. 그는 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 알아야만 한다, 그렇지 않으면 미쳐버릴 것이다.

그는 병가를 냈고ㅡ물론 그는 단 한번도 병가를 내 본적이 없었지만 감사하게도 페리는 그걸 클락이 지금 정말로 시간을 필요로 한다는 뜻으로 받아드렸다. 그는 아파트를 떠나기 전에 엄마에게도 전화를 했고, 그녀에게 뭔가를 말할 필요도 없었다ㅡ그가 “저에요,”라고 말하자마자 그녀는 날카롭게 숨을 들이켰다.

“오, 클락,” 그녀는 말했다, “무슨 일이 일어났는지 봤다ㅡ그는 괜찮니? 설마ㅡ”

“저도 모르겠어요,” 클락은 그녀에게 말했고, 그의 목소리는 자신의 귀에도 이상하게 들렸다. “저도ㅡ”

“알았다,” 그녀는 재빨리 대답했다, “알았다. 어서 가보렴. 그냥ㅡ그냥 뭔가 필요한 게 있으면 나한테 얘기하고. 다 괜찮을 거야, 아들.”

 

 

그리고 결국에는, 언제나처럼 엄마가 옳았다. 클락이 호숫가 집에 도착했을 즈음엔 브루스도 이미 그곳으로 옮겨져 있었다ㅡ”어려웠지만,” 알프레드가 조용하게 알려줬다, “어떤 보안 누출 없이도 성공적으로 이송을 완료했다고 믿습니다.”

“좋아요,” 클락은 가까스로 말했다, “그건ㅡ그건 잘됐네요,” 그리고는 그는 자신이 갑작스럽게 자리에 무너지는 것을 알았다ㅡ수퍼맨의 무릎은 정말로 힘이 풀리는 것이 불가능한데도 말이다.

“그렇지요,” 알프레드가 동의했다. 그는 클락의 옆에 앉아 관자놀이를 부드럽게 문질렀다; 클락이 기억하는 한 알프레드가 지쳐 보이는 것은 처음이었다. “그리고 마스터 웨인은 훌륭한 개인 의사들을 고용하셨습니다. 철심들이ㅡ”

클락은 몸을 움찔했다.

“ㅡ잘 고정하고 있는 것처럼 보이고, 감염 증상도 없고, 그리고 마스터 웨인은 지금 주무시고 계십니다.” 알프레드는 잠깐 말을 멈췄다가 곧 덧붙였다, “분명하게 드러날 거라고는 생각지 않습니다만; 그럼에도 저는 그분께서 일어나셨을 때 당신을 보면 기뻐할 거라고 확신합니다, 마스터 켄트.”

“클락이에요,” 클락은 말했다ㅡ그건 절대로 통하지 않지만, 언제나 알프레드를 미소 짓게 만들기 때문이다.

그리고 이번에도 그랬다. “언제나처럼, 그 말씀에 따르죠,” 알프레드는 중얼거렸고 그리고는, 비난하듯, “마스터 켄트,” 왜냐하면 때때로 그는 브루스만큼이나 잘난체하기 때문이다.

 

 

따라서: 클락은 머물렀다. 그는 의사들이 브루스에게 준비해준 방에 들어가지는 않았다ㅡ브루스가 자고 있는 동안에는. 그가 깨어났을 때 그걸 괜찮아할지 확신할 수 없었다. 하지만 그는 알프레드가 그의 평상시 방에 새 시트를 깔아놓은 것을 발견했다. (그리고 알프레드는 적어도 클락만큼이나 브루스를 걱정하고 있다; 의사들이 일을 하는 동안, 그는 아마도 계속해서 몸을 바쁘게 움직일 사소한 일거리를 찾고 있었을 것이다. 하지만 여전히 그는 클락이 도착하기도 전에 침대를 준비했다ㅡ마치 그걸 예상했다는 듯이. 그리고 그건ㅡ그건 클락이 불편하리만치 속을 꿰뚫린듯한, 쑥스러운 동시에 감사한 기분이 들게 했다.)

그와 알프레드는, 서로 같은 것을 생각하며 그걸 알고 있는 사람들의 공감하는 침묵 속에 조용한 점심식사를 함께 했고, 두 사람 중 누구도 그걸 새삼스레 입밖에 꺼내지 않을 거라는 것을 알고 있었다. 알프레드가 요리를 했으므로; 따라서 클락은 슈퍼스피드를 살짝 사용해 싱크대에 먼저 도착했고, 설거지를 할 권리를 따냈다. 알프레드는 그렇게 강력하게 항의하지도 않았다.

그리고는 저녁 시간 조금 전에, 브루스가 일어났다. 그리고, 엄마처럼, 알프레드는 언제나 옳았다: 만약 브루스가 클락이 거기 있는 걸 보고 기뻤다면, 그건 정말로 눈치채기가 어려웠다.

“이럴 필요 없어,”가 클락을 향한 그의 첫마디였다ㅡ단호하게, 이미 클락이 괜찮을 거라고 생각하는 것보다 훨씬 빠르게 몸을 일으키며.

“마스터 웨인,” 알프레드가 말했다, “의사들이 분명 앞으로 며칠 동안은 몸을ㅡ”

“이런 일이 생겨서는 안됐었어요,” 브루스가 타겟을 바꿔 끼어들었다. “내가 사무실에 보관하는 수트는 패트롤 수트보다 가벼울 필요가 있고 그렇게 준비했었지만, 그렇다고 이렇게 파편에 찔릴 것을 계속 걱정할 수는 없ㅡ”

“마스터 웨인, sir,” 알프레드가 깊은 인내심을 갖고 말했다, “오늘 작업장을 살펴보는 것처럼 큰 일을 하시도록 제가 허락할거라고 생각하시는 거라면, 주인님께서는 여전히 약에 완전히 취한 상태이므로 중장비를 다루시는 것이 합법적으로 금지되어있습니다.”

브루스가 그에게 시선을 고정했다. 알프레드는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다: 그리고 한참 후에야, 브루스는 코로 날카로운 한숨을 내쉬며 다시 옆으로 누웠다.

“그리고 마스터 켄트에 대해서라면,” 알프레드가 훨씬 조용하게 말을 이었다, “당신의 초대로 이곳에 남을 수 없다면, 제 초대로 남아계실 겁니다. 주인님께서 다양하고 독창적인 여러 바보 같은 방법들로 회복을 위태롭게 하시는 걸 막는 것이 제법 힘든 일이 될 거라 생각합니다만, 마스터 켄트가 그 투쟁에 주실 도움에 제가 깊이 감사하게 될 거라고 기대하고 있습니다.”

그는 어떤 비꼼도 드러내지 않고 브루스에게 몸을 숙였고, 그리고는 방을 나가면서 클락의 시선을 붙들었다ㅡ클락은 그에게 작게 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. 브루스가 그의 철심을 튀어나오게 하지 못하도록 알프레드가 투쟁하는 것에 동지가 필요하다면, 바로 여기 있다.

그리고 브루스는 알프레드와 논쟁하는 것은 포기했을지도 모르지만, 그게 클락을 쫓아내려는 것까지 막진 못한 것이 분명했다: “이럴 필요 없어,” 알프레드의 발소리가 희미해지자마자 그는 다시 한번 말했다.

“그럴지도요,” 클락은 기분 좋게 말했고, 꼼짝도 하지 않았다ㅡ브루스가 가볍게 인상을 썼다. 그가 이해하지 못한다고, 클락은 생각했다ㅡ브루스와는 달리, 클락은 한번도 행동하기 전에 그게 정말로 필요한 일인지 스스로를 설득할 필요가 없었다.

(엄마네 뒷문 현관에서 브루스에게 입맞춘 것이 그 증거다.)

“이렇게 할 어떤 이유도 없어,” 브루스가 조금 쉰 목소리로 고집했다. “모두가 생각하기론, 이건 그냥 독감이야, 클락,” 그리고 저 멍청이는 이미 다시 일어나려고 노력하기 시작했다ㅡ

“정말, 정말 심각한 독감이죠,” 클락은 말했다. “게다가, 난 당신과 사랑에 빠졌어요.”

브루스의 시선이 홱 그에게 꽂혔다; 그의 표정은 어느 하나 바뀌지 않았지만, 그는 몸을 일으키려던 것을 멈췄다.

“그게 연출이잖아요, 기억하죠?” 클락은 스스로가 느끼는 것보다 훨씬 확신을 갖고 덧붙였다. “난 당신과 사랑에 빠졌어요. 그리고 난ㅡ난 머물 거에요, 만약 당신이 그렇게 아프다면. 당신을 돌봐주기 위해 곁에 머물 거에요ㅡ적어도 당신이 좋아질 때까지는 말이에요.”

브루스는 아무 말 없이 그저 그를 바라보기만 했다. 그리고는, 결국엔, 그의 시선이 떨어졌다. “내가 널 집어 던질 수 있는 위치는 아닌 것 같군,” 그는 건조하게 웅얼거렸다.

“네, 그렇지 않죠,” 그리고 클락은 우쭐해 하는 대신 아무렇지 않은 어조로 말하기 위해 혼신의 힘을 다했다. “이제 누워요, 당신 진짜 끔찍해 보여요.”

그건 거짓말이 아니다: 브루스는 정말로 끔찍해 보였다ㅡ지치고 움푹 들어간 눈에, 얼굴은 고통으로 팽팽하고 핼쑥했다. 그는 또한, 아마도 여전히 살짝 약에 취해있을 것이고 진통제가 정말로 효력을 다하면 훨씬 더 고통스러워질 것이다. 그리고 클락은 그가 능히 더 이상의 진통제는 거부할 수 있다고 본다ㅡ의사의 충고에도 불구하고 말이다. 그저 모두의 일을 가능한 한 어렵게 만들면서 말이다.

그리고 약 기운에서든 아니면 이런 상태에서는 이렇게 짧은 대화도 그를 피곤하게 만드는 것이든, 브루스는 정말로 지쳤고 그의 눈은 이미 감기고 있었다. “그건 좀 지독한 말이군,” 그는 중얼거렸다ㅡ매력적인-웨인 목소리로, 고통으로 불안정하게 흔들리기 시작했지만, 재미있다는 듯이. “참고로, 클락: 네가 정말로 사랑에 빠진 사람한테는 그렇게 말하면 안될 거야.”

 

 

(브루스는 기진맥진했고, 부상을 입었고, 약에 취했다; 그의 눈은 그대로 감겼고, 그의 숨소리는 고르고, 그리고 클락은 그가 자는 척하는 것이 아니라고 거의 확신했다. 그에게 부드러운 목소리로 이렇게 말해도 괜찮을 기회는 다신 없을 것이다, “이미 늦었어요.”)

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

그게 물론, 가장 수월한 때였다. 일단 브루스가 상처에 큰 위험을 줄 부담 없이도 앉거나 설 수 있을 만큼 기운을 차리자, 그는 환자로써 완전히 최악이었다. 클락이 옳았다: 그는 정말로 진통제를 질색한다. 정상적인 생활이 불가능하다는 것이, 자신이 결코 100퍼센트가 아니라는 사실이 그를 성가시게 했다ㅡ배트맨은 다리를 절뚝거리는 감각을 도대체가 견딜 수 없어했다ㅡ그러나 끊임없는, 무시할 수 없는 고통이 그의 좌절에 포악한 칼날을 찔러 넣었다. 그는 도움을 필요로 하는 것을 좋아하지 않고, 클락에게 기대는 것을 좋아하지 않는다; 그러나 때로는 그래야만 할 때도 있고 그때마다 클락은 거기에 있었다.

(부상 전에는, 클락은 심지어ㅡ그는 그들이 집 안에 있을 때에는 브루스를 정말로 만진 적도 없었다. 가끔은 지금 이렇게 그에게 닿을 수 있다는 것이 너무나도 기뻐서 클락은 죄책감을 느끼기 시작했다. 그러나 그는 어떨지 상상해보았다ㅡ홀로 메트로폴리스에 돌아가있는 자신과 호숫가 집에서 힘겹게 몸을 움직이려 애쓰는, 알프레드의 말을 듣지 않는, 다시 몸을 _다치는_ 브루스; 그리고 그는 후회할 수 없었다.

자신이 필요이상으로 이걸 즐기고 있더라도 말이다.)

브루스가 잠을 제대로 자지 않는 것도 도움이 되지 않았다. 클락은 그걸 넷째 날 밤에 발견했다ㅡ잠결에 소리를 듣고 게슴츠레하게 일어났고, 그게 세 층 너머에서 브루스가 장비를 집어 들려다가 옆의 작업대에 떨어뜨리면서, 움직임이 지나치면 그러듯이 작은 소리로 날카롭게 신음하는 것임을 알았다.

그는 브루스가 이걸 직면하는 것을 고맙게 여길 거라 생각하지 않았고, 따라서 잠깐의 망설임 후에, 다시 자리에 누웠다.

그러나 다음 번엔 그는 브루스가 침대에서 슬며시 빠져 나오는 순간 바로 눈을 떴고ㅡ자신이 브루스를 그렇게나 주의 깊게 듣고 있다는 것은 부인할 여지없이 민망했지만, 그는 스스로에게 솔직하기로 마음먹었다: 그는 유감스럽지 않다. 특히나 브루스가 한 층이라도 더 케이브에 가까워지기 전에 자신이 그를 막을 수 있다면 말이다.

 

 

“당신은 정말로 휴식을 취하려고 노력해야 해요.”

그리고 그 말에 브루스가 깜짝 놀랐다는 것이, 부상이 그를 얼마나 약화시켰는지 보여준다고 클락은 생각했다. 많이는 아니지만ㅡ어쩌면 이 시간에도, 이렇게 지치고 정신이 팔린 상태에서도 브루스가 여전히 그런걸 숨기는 데 능한 것인지도 모른다. 그러나 클락이 그를 놀래키지 않았다고 하기에는, 그의 고개가 아주 조금 지나치게 빠르게 들렸고, 그의 시선은 아주 조금 지나치게 날카로웠다.

게다가 그는 여전히 팔로 몸을 감싸고 있고 한 손으로는 그의 옆구리를 누르고 있다ㅡ클락은 그 자리가 철심이 시작되는 곳임을 잘 알고 있다. 브루스는 클락이나 알프레드 주변에서 절대로 그러는 법이 없었다.

“내 말을 듣지 않을 거라는 건 알아차렸어요,” 클락은 덧붙였고 양 손에 든 물잔 중에 하나를 내밀었다. “하지만 내가 기회가 있었는데도 아무 말 않는다면, 어쩐지 알프레드가 그걸 알아차릴 것 같은 기분이 들어요ㅡ그리고 그는 그걸로 날 재단할거라고요.”

“부디 그런 일이 없기를,” 브루스가 침통하게 말하며 잔을 받았다.

“내가 알프레드에게 당신의 심박수를 알려주면 아침에 베이컨을 더 받아요,” 클락은 말했다. “우린 시스템을 갖추고 있고 그건 제법 잘 흘러가고 있죠.”

“나의 연인이,” 브루스가 중얼거렸다, “적의 첩자라니,” 그리고 그는 배신을 당했다는 듯 과장된 표정으로 고개를 젓고는 물을 한 모금 마셨다.

그는 계단 옆의 바닥에 앉아 벽에 등을 기대고 있었다ㅡ몸을 지탱하기 위해ㅡ그리고 클락이 거기에 신경을 썼다간 브루스는 성가셔할 것이다. 게다가 만약 그가 브루스와 나란히 앉는다면, 그들의 정면에 바라볼 수 있는 것은 단 하나뿐이다. 따라서 대신에 그는 계단 제일 아래칸에 앉았고, 기다렸다.

“난 괜찮아,” 브루스가 한 모금을 더 마시며 말했다.

클락은 좀 더 기다렸다.

“난ㅡ난 편안하게 있을 수 없어,” 브루스는 마지못해 수긍했다; 그리고 배트맨이 누구 못지 않게 묵살을 효율적으로 사용하지 못하는 것도 아니므로, 브루스가 말을 많이 하는 것을 개의치 않아하는 게 틀림없다고 클락은 생각했다.

“그렇겠죠,” 클락은 큰 소리로 말했다. “그리고 상처에 부담을 줄 때까지 온 힘을 다하는 게 그걸 해결하는 방법이라고 생각했군요. 합리적으로 들리네요.”

브루스는 웃음소리 같지는 않게, 날카로운 숨을 들이켰다. “누군가 네게 내가 합리적인 사람이라고 말했었다면, 클락, 그건 거짓말이야.” 그는 벽에 좀 더 단단히 기대며 철심들에서 손을 뗐다.

그리고는 그는 클락의 너머로 시선을 들었고, 그걸 보는 클락의 가슴이 요동쳤고, 브루스의 표정은 아주 엄숙해졌다.

“브루스ㅡ”

그러나 브루스는 오늘밤만큼은 기꺼이 주의를 돌리지 않을 것이 분명해 보였다. “저걸 알아채지 못했다고는 말하지 마,” 그는 단호하게 중얼거렸다.

클락은 마른침을 삼켰다. 물론 그는 알고 있었다, 그렇지 않다고 주장하는 것은 우스꽝스러울 것이다: 케이브로 내려오는 계단은 그것의 주변을 돌고 있고, 이 공간의 모든 것이 그것을 향해있다. 그건 초점이고 머리그림이며, 무시하는 것이 완벽하게 불가능하다. 그리고 그건 브루스가 그러길 원했던 게 아니었다면 그렇게 만들어지지 않았을 것이지만, 이건ㅡ이건 어떻게 보면 거의 악랄할 정도였다ㅡ클락은 브루스가 오직 스스로에게만은 그렇게 잔인하다고 생각하기 시작했다. 그의 가장 최악의 실수, 그를 가장 아프게 하는 것, 그가 영원히 잊을 수 없도록, 절대로 잊고 나아갈 수 없도록 의도적으로 그리고 영구적으로 노출된; 그럼으로써 그가 그 앞을 지날 때마다 스스로를 계속 긴장시킬 수 있게. 신이시여, 그 생각은 클락의 속을 메스껍게 만들었다ㅡ그러나 그는 브루스에게 그렇게 말할 권리가 없다.

그리고 그는 기자다. 그는 누가 그 유니폼을 입었었는지, 거기 휘갈겨진 웃음이 누구의 것인지 알고 있다. 그는 고개를 돌려 그걸 쳐다봤다. 그는 무슨 일이 있었는지 알고 있다.

“맞아요,” 클락은 시인했다. “브루스, 나한테 그 이야기를 할 필요ㅡ”

“넌 알아야만 해,” 브루스는 말했다. “난 결코 그런ㅡ넌 알아야만 해.”

신이시여. 클락이 절대로 원하지 않는 단 하나는 브루스가 자책하는 또 다른 길이다; 그러나 그걸 어떻게 말해야 브루스가 들어줄지 알 수 없었고, 그리고는 너무 늦었다. 브루스는 이미 말하기 시작했다.

“난 그를 실망시켰어,” 브루스는 조용하게 말했다. “그 일이 일어나기도 전에, 난 그를 죽인 자를 죽일 수도 있었어. 하지만 난 그러지 않기를 선택했지. 난 행동하지 않기를 선택했어ㅡ내 명예와, 내 개인적인 도덕률을 그 사람의 미래 결정의 잠재적인 가치보다도 우선했던 거야.” 그는 고개를 돌리며 말을 멈췄고, 조심스러운 동작으로 잔을 바닥에 내려놨다; 그가 텅 빈 손을 허벅지 위에 올렸을 때 그건 주먹을 쥔 채, 마디가 하얗게 질려있었다. “그리고는.” 평소답지 않게, 그는 다시 말을 멈추곤 마른침을 삼켰다. “그리고는 네가ㅡ”

“브루스,” 클락은 끼어들었다. 불현듯 그는 이 이야기가 어디로 흘러갈지 제법 확신했기 때문이다; 그러나 브루스는 고개를 저었고 한 손을 들었다. 그는 여전히 클락을 쳐다보지 않았다.

“그냥,” 그는 말했다. “그냥 들어봐ㅡ난 같은 실수를 다시 하고 싶지 않았어. 그리고 너에 관해 아무런 행동도 하지 않는 것의 대가는ㅡ” 그는 다시 한 번 고개를 저었다. “헤아릴 수 없게 느껴졌지.”

그는 다시 멈췄고, 분투했다ㅡ진짜 _브루스의_ 방식으로, 소리 없이, 신중히 자제하며; 그러나 어쨌든 클락은 그걸 알 수 있었다. 요즈음 그는 어디를 봐야 하는지 알고 있기 때문이다. 그리고 그는 브루스에게 멈추라고, 그건 신경 쓰지 말라고, 다시 올라가서 잠을 자라고 말하고 싶었다ㅡ다만 어쩌면 그건 도움이 되지 않을지도 모른다. 어쩌면 이건 브루스가 이야기할 필요가 있는 것인지도 모른다.

그리고 만약 브루스가 이야기할 필요가 있다면, 그렇다면 클락이 최소한으로 할 수 있는 건 그걸 들어주는 것이다.

“난 깨닫지 못했었어,” 브루스가 천천히 말했다, “행동의 대가 또한 그러리라는 것을. 내가 교훈을 얻었었다고, 이번엔 틀리지 않는 법을 알고 있다고 생각했었지만, 난ㅡ”

그의 턱이 움직였다; 그는 벽을 응시했고, 힘겹게 숨을 들이마셨다가 내뱉었다.

그리고는 말했다, “난 이해하지 못했었어, 너무 늦기 전에는. 너 또한 죽었지. 내가ㅡ내가 뭘 하든 간에, 죽어서는 안 되는 누군가가 죽어.”

클락은 자신의 손에 들린 유리잔을 내려다봤고 멍하니 물을 소용돌이치게 했다. 그는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 떠올리려고 애쓰며 입술을 핥았고, 그리고는 자신이 입술을 깨물고 있는 것을 발견했다, 왜냐하면ㅡ

왜냐하면 그는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알고 있기 때문이다. 그는 정확히 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알고 있다.

클락은 잔을 브루스의 옆에 내려놨다. 어째서 아까 브루스가 그랬는지 이제야 이해했다: 그가 이 이야기를 하는 동안 계속 손에 잔을 쥐고 있었더라면 분명 깨뜨리고 말았을 것이다.

“당신이 거기 있었다면,” 그는 천천히 입을 열었다, “그가 죽을 때에, 그랬다면 당신은ㅡ당신은 뭔가를 했을 거에요.”

클락은 흘깃 그를 쳐다보는 위험을 무릅썼다: 브루스는 눈을 감은 채 고개를 숙이고 있었지만, 그게 그가 듣고 있지 않다는 것을 의미하지는 않았다. “그래,” 브루스는 대답했다.

“하지만 당신은 거기 없었죠,” 클락은 조심스럽게 말했다. “당신은ㅡ당신은 미리 행동하지 않은 것을 후회하지만, 그가 죽던 순간에는, 당신이 그걸 멈추기 위해 할 수 있는 건 없었어요. 그리고 당신은 나에 관해서도 어쩔 수 없었어요. 당신이 날 죽이려고 하지 않았더라면 우린 이기지 못했을 거에요. 우린 크립토나이트가 _필요했어요_ , 다른 어떤 것도ㅡ”

“다이애나가 창을 다룰 수도 있었어,” 브루스가 딱 잘라서 말했다, “내가 창을 다룰 수도 있었ㅡ”

“당신도 거기서 살아남지 못했을 거에요,” 클락은 고개를 흔들며 말했다. “난ㅡ난 관통 당했어요, 브루스, 다이애나도 그건 살아남지 못했을 거고 당신도 마찬가지에요. 어차피 창을 넘겨줄 시간도 없었고요. 게다가, 난ㅡ난 멀쩡해요.” 그리고 그는 멀쩡하다. 그는 이제 어둠을 좀 덜 좋아한다; 가끔 그의 꿈은 아래를 내려다보며, 가슴에 뚫린 구멍을 발견하고, 호흡을 해야 한다는 게 무슨 의미인지 불현듯 이해하지만 그게 불가능하다는 것을 깨닫는다. 그 고통. 그러나 다이애나와 브루스ㅡ그들이 죽었었다면, 그건 _정말로_ 죽은 것이다. 클락은 죽었었지만, 곧 괜찮아졌다. 그는 멀쩡하다. 그는 그 어떤 후회도 없고 그 전투를 끝낼 더 나은 방법은 없었다. 그는 그게 자신이었음에 감사하다.

하지만 사실 그게 요점은 아니다.

클락은 벽을ㅡ진열 케이스를 응시했고(이제서야 그는 그럴 수 있다고 느꼈다), 그리고 장난jokes은 그에게 돌아온 것이다, 그렇지 않은가? 그는 눈을 질끈 감았고 스스로가 그걸 말하게 했다: “우리 아빠가 돌아가실 때, 난 거기에 있었어요.”

브루스는 조용했다. 너무 조용해서 클락은 그가 여전히 거기 있는지 확인하기 위해 살짝 눈을 떠야 했다.

“난ㅡ난 바로 거기에 있었어요. 지켜보고 있었어요. 그리고 난 그를 구할 수도 있ㅡ난 수퍼맨이에요. 내가 할 수 없는 일은 없어요, 할 수 없었던 일은 없ㅡ” 그는 말을 멈추고 마른침을 삼켜야 했고, 공기를 들이마셨고, 그건 필요이상으로 숨이 콱 막힌 듯한 소리를 냈다.

“클락,” 브루스가 말했지만 클락은 듣고 싶지 않았다. 브루스가 이것에 관해 그의 기분을 나아지게 해주려 애쓰는 것을 듣고 싶지 않았다.

“그리고 아빠는 내가 그러지 않기를 원했지만, 난 그 말을 들을 필요가 없었어요. 내겐 선택권이 있었어요. 난 두려웠고 어떻게 해야 할지 몰랐고, 아무도 날 보지 않기를 바랐고, 그리고 난ㅡ난 이기적이었어요. 난 이기적이었고 그가 죽게 내버려뒀어요.” 클락은 고개를 흔들었고 한 손을 들어 손등을 입술에 대고 눌렀다ㅡ아주 잠깐 동안만, 그저 그가 감정을 억누르는 것을 돕기 위해. 그는 눈물을 흘릴 자격이 없다. 그는 목소리가 갈라지지 않을 거라는 확신이 들 때까지 기다렸다; 그러나 그가 다시 입을 열었을 때 그건 여전히 딱딱하고, 쉬어있었다, “당신이 나를 위해, 제이슨을 위해 하려던 혹은 하지 않으려던 게 뭐였든지 간에ㅡ당신은 그렇게 했을 거에요, 그럴 수만 있었다면. 당신은 좋은 사람이에요, 브루스. 그리고 당신이ㅡ당신이 나에 대해 염려했던 것은 잘못된 게 아니ㅡ”

“ _클락_ ,” 브루스가 다시 한 번 말했다ㅡ낮은 목소리로, 클락이 예상한 것보다 훨씬 가까이서. 손 하나가 클락의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 따뜻하고 굳건하고 강인한 손. 클락은 계속 눈을 꾹 감고 있었지만 그의 손가락이 브루스의 손목에 감기는 것을 멈출 수 없었다.

브루스는 움직였다. 이번엔 클락도 들었다: 브루스의 추리닝 바지가 서로 스치고, 클락의 무릎을 스치고, 그의 맨 발이 콘크리트 위를 질질 끌며 움직였다; 그의 팔의 각도도 바뀌었다. 그는 클락의 옆에, 아주 가까이 앉아서 그를 끌어당겼다ㅡ클락의 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고 결국에 클락은 약했다. 그는 그 초대를 거절할 수 없었고ㅡ브루스의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻지 않을 수 없었다.

 

 

얼마나 그러고 있었는지 알 수 없었다. 어느 시점엔가 브루스의 손이 그의 목 뒤쪽을 감싸고 있었지만, 그것 말고는 그들은 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 클락은ㅡ그는 울고 있지 않았다, 그럴 수 없었다. 그는 그저 그 상태로 멈춰서 브루스의 숨결을 마시고, 그의 심장소리를 듣고, 그리고 그들은 거기에 함께 앉아 서로의 버팀목이 되었다.

그러나, 이내 곧 그의 뇌가 다시 돌아가기 시작했다. 이건ㅡ브루스는 그에게 너무나 친절하고, 너무나 인내심을 갖고 있다ㅡ더군다나 자신이 이런걸 받을 자격이 없을지도 모른다고 설명한 직후에 말이다. 하지만 이건 어떻게 보면 조금 이상하기도 했고, 브루스는 아프고 지쳤다; 클락은 그가 새벽 두 시에 클락의 상처받은 마음을 달래주며 금속 계단에 앉아 있게 해서는 안 된다ㅡ애초에 그들은 _브루스의_ 나쁜 기억에 대해 얘기하고 있었다.

(적어도 브루스는 자신의 이야기에서 뭔가를 배웠을 것이다. 이것만큼은 명백했다: 클락은 그가 그랬던 만큼이나 이기적이라는 것.)

그래서 클락은 심호흡을 했고, 살짝 몸을 뒤로 물리며, 눈을 몇 번 깜빡여 뜨고는 목을 가다듬고 말했다, “미안해요ㅡ”

“그럴 것 없어,” 브루스는 아주 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 그리고는ㅡ

그리고는 그의 손가락이 클락의 턱 아래에 조심스럽게 닿았고, 클락의 얼굴을 기울였고, 그리고 브루스는 입을 맞췄다.

이건ㅡ여기에 이상한 건 없다, 브루스가 이미 수십 번도 더 하지 않았던 게 아니다. 클락은 아마도 브루스의 입술이 어떤 느낌인지 알지 못했더라면 좀 더 좋았을 것이다ㅡ아랫입술의 정확한 굴곡을 그의 혀로 너무 많이 그리지 않았었더라면; 그러나 그에게는 불행하게도, 그는 알고 있고 그리고 그렸었고, 그건 전부 견딜 수 없을 만큼 익숙했다.

그러나 어쨌든 클락의 숨은 얼어붙었다. 왜냐하면 한가지 다른 것이 있기 때문이다: 이번에는, 아무도 지켜보고 있지 않았다.

아주 기이한 순간 동안 브루스는 그대로 거기 있었고, 클락은 일련의 것들을 볼 수 있었다ㅡ그의 온기, 그들 사이의 거리; 대칭, 두 사람과 계단과 머리 위 어딘가에 있을 깜깜한 하늘; 그들을 둘러싼 완전히 텅 빈 케이브의 깨지지 않은 완벽한 정적, 케이크를 들고 부엌에서 나오는 엄마도 없이, 레스토랑 문을 통해 번쩍거리는 플래쉬도 없이, 어디에서도 단 한번의 망할 셔터소리도 없이.

그리고는, 클락이 브루스에게 감각을 돌려줄 수 있을 만큼 이 모든 걸 정리하기도 전에 입맞춤은 끝났다.

“브루스,” 클락은 말했다ㅡ그에게 기다리라고, 돌아오라고 말하고 싶었다; 그러나 브루스는 이미 자리에서 일어나, 바닥에 놓인 물잔을 들기 위해 돌아서고 있었고 그리고는 가벼운 미소로 다시 클락을 바라봤다.

“아무것도 사과할 필요 없어, 클락,” 그는 말했다, “나한테만큼은.”

“고마워요,” 클락은 허를 찔린 듯이, 기계적으로 대답했다. 그가ㅡ그게 방금ㅡ그는 환각을 보거나 한 것이 아니다, 아닌가? 그는 그걸 상상하지 않았다, 그럴 수 없었다; _그러지 않았다_ , 자신이 거기까지 가게 하지 않았다ㅡ왜냐하면 그가 브루스의 집에 머물고 있을 때에 그런 상상을 하는 건 끔찍한 생각이기 때문이다.

그러나 클락을 바라보는 브루스의 시선은, 그가 그저 입맞추길 원했기 때문에 그렇게 한 누군가를 바라보는 눈빛이 아니었다. 계단 끝에 앉아있는 클락을 지나칠 때에 그의 표정은 그저 다정하고 유쾌했고, 그는 클락의 어깨를 손으로 가볍게 두드렸다. “그리고 이번 판은 네가 이겼어,” 그는 클락에게 말했다, “침대로 돌아가지. 잠을 잘 거라고는 약속할 수 없지만.”

“알프레드와 내가 점수를 매길게요,” 클락은 가까스로 대답했다.

브루스는 그에게 환하게 웃어 보였고 계단을 올라갔다ㅡ더 멀리; 그리고 클락은 그의 발소리가 윤이 나는 목재 위에 스치는 것을 들으며 참았던 숨을 내쉬었고, 대체 방금 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 가리려고 애썼다.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

브루스는 일을 쉽게 만들어주지 않았다.

어떤 식으로든 지금보다는 훨씬 단순해야 했다고 클락은 생각하지 않을 수 없었다. 브루스가 그에게 그런 식으로 입맞추기를 원하는 건 불가능한 일이라고 클락은 상상했었다. 그러나 정말로 불가능한 일은 그에 관해 _대화하는 것_ 이었다. 그날 이후로 브루스의 태도는, 너무나 낯설고 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 구는 것은ㅡ입맞춤의 순간에 클락은 그 진짜 의미를 보지 못했었다. 다시 현실로 돌아오는 것이 이렇게나 어려울 거라고는 알지 못했었다.

브루스는 배트맨으로서 엄격하고 무뚝뚝하고, 브루스 웨인으로서 불쾌하고 과하다; 그는 매력을 켰다가, 껐다가, 타락과 금욕 사이에서 스위치를 딸깍인다. 그러나 그가 아무런 특색도 없기 위해 이토록 노력을 기울인 적은 없었다.

다음 며칠 동안에도 그는 여전히 클락의 사소한 도움들을 필요로 했다ㅡ고통이 극심해지는 저녁시간에는 더더욱. 그러나 그들이 테이블을 사이에 두고 바로 건너편에서 저녁을 먹을 때 조차도, 클락이 그의 등에 팔을 감싸고 침대에 오르는 것을 도울 때 조차도, 브루스는 어째서인지 그곳에 있는 것 같지 않았다. 그는 옳은 소리만을 하고, 클락에게 도움을 요청할 땐 유감스러운 미소를 짓고, 딱딱거리거나 조바심을 내지 않는다. 그는 지금 스스로의 가장 사교성 있고 덜 어려운 버전이고, 그 어느 것도 진짜가 아니고, 그리고 클락은 자신이 어떻게 해야 그가 그러지 않을지 알 수 없었다.

그리고 이건ㅡ클락은 그의 이런 태도가 무엇을 의미하는 것인지도 알아낼 수 없었다. 브루스가 입맞춤으로 의도한 것이 무엇이었든지 간에 그걸 제쳐둔다 하더라도, 자신이 제대로 이해하고 있는 것인지 여전히 확신할 수 없었다. 그날 자신이 뱉어낸 이야기와 브루스가 그를 위로하게 내버려뒀던 것을 떠올리면 그는 통렬함과 불안함, 약간의 메스꺼움을 느꼈다. 그리고 브루스도 거의 클락만큼이나 많은 이야기를 했었다. _클락에게_. 심지어ㅡ만약 클락이 아빠의 면전에 대고 말했던 것을 이야기해야 했었더라면, 그는 지금보다도 더 망가졌을 것이었다.

그리고 클락은 _이미_ 엉망이다. 브루스도 그것을 알아야만 한다ㅡ그 역시 엉망이어도 괜찮다는 것을 알아야만 한다.

그러나 브루스는 그걸 모른다. 그는 억제한다. 그는 통제한다. 그는 괜찮다; 브루스는 할 수 있는 한 공격적으로 그걸 분명히 하고 있다.

따라서 어쩌면ㅡ언제나처럼ㅡ이건 그저 클락뿐일지도 모른다.

 

 

그리고 클락은 계속 그렇게 여겼을 수도 있었다ㅡ다만 브루스가 집 밖에서도 다르게 행동하기 시작했다는 것을 제외하면.

물론 그건 한참 후에야 드러났다. 철심들을 제거한 것은 둘째 주 끝자락에서였으니까(브루스가 양 손에 펜치를 들고 뽑아낸 것은 아니었지만, 어떻게 보면 그것에 가깝기도 했다). 그리고 그건 브루스가 그의 사무실뿐만 아니라 공개석상에 모습을 보일 수 있을 만큼 편안한 상태가 된 이후부터였다. (상처가 그를 불만스럽게 했지만, 그리고 그럼에도 그는 완벽하게 멀쩡한 척 했지만, 누군가 그걸 알아차리거나 공개적인 장소에서 상처가 터질지도 모르는 위험을 감수할 수는 없었다. 독감 때문에 수술 철심을 박지는 않을 테니 말이다.)

그리고 일단 그들이 다시 외출을 시작하자, 그는 항상 그랬던 것처럼 클락을 어지럽게 만들었다. 어쩌면 항상 그랬던 것 이상일지도 모른다고 클락은 유감스럽게 생각했다. 브루스에게 완전히 홀딱 빠지는 것의 가장 나쁜 점은 브루스의 거칠고 고집스러운, 자책하는 모습들이 그를 아주 빌어먹게 조금도 덜 매력적으로 만들지 않는다는 것이다.

처음에 클락은 그게 이 상황을 설명해준다고 생각했다. 브루스는 사실 달라지지 않은 것이다; 그저 계단에서의 그 대화 이후로, 이렇게 그와 다시 외출하는 것이 클락에게는 다르게 _느껴질_ 뿐이다. 브루스는 그가 원하는 만큼 웨인이 될 수 있지만 그날의 기억까지 지워버릴 수는 없고, 브루스가 그의 가장 터무니없는 모습일 때 조차도 클락의 작고 비밀스러운 일부는 그를 갈망하고 아파했다.

그러나 그 외에는, 모든 것이 다 일상적인 것처럼 보였다. 그니까, 적어도 브루스와의 데이트치고는 말이다. 그들은 메트로폴리스 시내 한복판의 빛나는 거대한 극장에 영화 시사회를 보러 갔고, 브루스 웨인은 아마도 거기 모인 사람들 중 가장 유명한 인물일 것이지만, 거기엔 여전히 신께-맹세코 진짜 레드카펫과 다른 모든 것들이 있었다. 브루스는 영화 상영 내내 클락의 귀에 신랄하고 건조한 논평을 중얼거렸다ㅡ클락이 숨죽여 킥킥 웃는 것을 멈출 수 없을 때까지, 그리고는ㅡ

그리고는 바깥에서 브루스는 그에게 입을 맞췄다. 그러기 전에 클락과 시선을 교차하지 않았고, 만약 클락이 뭐라도 기대했었다면 기대했었을 가볍고 따뜻한 스침도 아니었다. 그는 그저 팔을 뻗었고ㅡ클락은 그가 셔츠를 바로잡아주거나, 보풀을 떼어내 주려 한다는 생각에 가만히 있었다. 그리고는 브루스가 정말로 한 것은 손끝으로 클락의 목 단추를 열어, 칼라깃 _안으로_ 손을 미끄러뜨린 것이었다; 브루스의 손이 여전히 움직이고 있는 순간에 클락은 깜짝 놀라 숨을 들이켰고, 브루스는 그의 반쯤 벌어진 입술을 붙들었고ㅡ뭐. 브루스는 절대로 기회를 낭비하는 법이 없다.

그리고 그들이 이 모든걸 시작했을 때부터 클락이 생각하지 않으려 애써왔던 브루스 웨인의 가장 최악으로 방탕한 타블로이드-수준과 비교하자면, 이건 아무것도 아니었다. 그러나 브루스가 그 동안 클락에게 해왔던 것, 그가 지켜왔던 가벼운 거리감과 비교하자면ㅡ클락의 등에서 느릿하게 움직이는 그 손은 사실상 포르노였다.

(클락의 성기는 그렇게 생각하는 것이 분명해 보인다.)

“무ㅅㅡ브루스,” 마침내 그럴 수 있게 되었을 때 클락은 숨가쁘게 말했다. 그러나 브루스는 이미 돌아서고 있었고, 씩 웃으며 발렛 주차원의 손에 지폐를 밀어 넣고는 차를 향해 연석에서 내려섰다.

“꾸물거리지마, 클락, 우린 가야 할 곳이 있잖아,” 그는 어깨너머로 무심한 미소를 던지며 말했다. 그리고 이 세상의 어떤 슈퍼파워도 클락이 속절없이 따르는 것을 막을 수 없다.

 

 

그는 저녁식사 후에도 클락을 끌어당겼고ㅡ클락은 그저 매달려 있으려고 노력했고ㅡ그리고는 떨어지며 쉽게 말했다, “내일 보지.”

“난ㅡ네?” 클락은 여전히 빙글빙글 도는 것을 느끼며 가까스로 말했다.

브루스는 그에게 미소를 지으며 몸을 기울였고, 그건 마치 그들이 입을 맞췄던 그 첫 번째 밤과 똑같았다ㅡ브루스의 목소리의 낮고 뜨거운 어조와 그가 말하는 내용 사이의 딱 벌어진 부조화. “난 공식적으로 독감에서 회복되었다고, 클락. 내 차가 널 아파트로 데려다 줄 거야,” 그리고는, 그렇게 간단하게, 그는 떠났다.

 

 

호숫가 집으로의 그 암묵적인 초대 거절은 모든걸 더욱 혼란스럽게 만들뿐이었다. 브루스가 부당하다는 것이 아니다ㅡ그는 더 이상 아프지 _않고_ , 거긴 그의 집이다; 클락은 무한정 그곳에서 살 수 없다.

하지만 그 이후로도 여전히 데이트의 절반은, 브루스가 적절하다고 여기는 저녁 날에는 호숫가 집 손님방에 서있는 자신을 발견했다. 그리고 브루스의 초대를 기다려야 한다는 것은, 자신이 어디에서 그날 밤을 보내게 될지 알지 못하다는 것은ㅡ그는 자신이 뭘 _희망하는지_ 조차도 알 수 없었다. 단 둘만 남을 때면 브루스는 언제나 상냥하고, 거울에도 비춰질 듯한 정중함으로 그를 대했고, 그리고 그건 클락이 침입자가 된 듯한 기분을 느끼게 했다ㅡ브루스가 몸을 회복하는 이 주 동안 알프레드 때문에 자신을 참고 견딜 때에는 이렇지 않았었다. 그리고 _바깥에서_  온통 애정공세를 퍼붓다가 그들이  _안에_ 들어서는 순간 다정한 미소를 지으며 멀어지는 브루스는 서서히 고문처럼 느껴지기 시작했다. 그것과 비교하자면, 클락의 깜깜하고 텅 빈 아파트는 차라리 안심에 가까웠다.

(그 말인 즉 클락은 아마도 아파트에서 끝나는 밤들을 그가 정말로 느끼는 것보다 훨씬 더 좋아해야 맞을 것이다.)

그는 항상 그래왔던 만큼의 브루스를 가졌다ㅡ아니, 항상 그래왔던 것 이상일지도 모른다ㅡ브루스는 끊임없이 그에게 입맞추고, 그를 만지고, 그들이 극장이나 부스에 나란히 앉아있을 때면 그의 손을 클락의 허벅지 위로, 점점 더 위로 올린다. 그러나 어쨌든 브루스는 어쩐지 언제나 잡히지 않는 것처럼 느껴졌다, 사라질 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그리고 그 때문에ㅡ

그 때문에 클락은 그를 내버려두는 것이다.

이건 일종의 기묘하고 끔찍한 치킨게임이 되어버렸다. 그건 좀 우스꽝스럽게 들리지만, 클락은 다른 표현을 찾을 수 없다. 단 둘이 있을 때 그들 사이에 거리를 두는 것은 브루스였지만, 어떤 이유에선지 그는 공적인 장소에서 거리를 두는 것은 클락이기를 바라는 것처럼 보였다. 브루스는 밀어붙이고, 꽉 붙들고, 시선은 언제나 클락에게 고정되어있다: 그를 쳐다보고, 재어보고, 반응을 확인한다. 클락이 그를 거칠게 밀치기를 기다린다. 그는 클락이 그어놓은 넘을 수 없는 선을 찾으려 하고 있다.

그러니까, 그런 선 따위는 없다는 것을 브루스가 깨닫는 건 시간 문제라는 것이다.

 

 

(한동안 클락은 이것이 거의 고정으로 자리잡았다고 제법 확신했다ㅡ _이것_ , 이 상황, 잘못된 것이 대체 무엇이든지 간에. 브루스는 차의 옆면에 클락을 밀어붙이며 잠깐 동안 꾸물거렸고, 클락은 운전사에게 사과를 해야 할 것 같은 기분이었지만 그건 브루스가 그의 혀를 다시 놓아줄 때까지 기다려야 할 것이다.

그리고는, 난데없이, 천둥의 우르릉거리는 경고 같은 것도 없이 갑작스럽게 비가 쏟아지기 시작했다.

무겁고 커다란 빗방울들이 그들의 얼굴에 떨어졌고, 아무리 브루스라 해도 이런 상황에서 누군가에게 계속 입을 맞출 수는 없었다ㅡ클락은 차체를 찌그러뜨리지 않게 주의하면서 퍼드득 물러 났고, 그리고는 한 손으로 비를 가리고 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 폭풍우를 올려다보며 웃음을 터뜨리지 않을 수 없었다. 언젠가 그와 라나가 건초 다락에 있는 것을 조금 여러 번 엄마에게 들켰을 때, 그녀는 그들에게 호스를 뿌릴 거라고 위협했었다; 그리고 메트로폴리스 위의 하늘은 확실히 요즈음 그와 브루스를 실컷 보고 있고ㅡ

그는 여전히 활짝 웃은 채로 브루스에게 시선을 내렸다. 그러나 이번만큼은ㅡ근 며칠 동안에 처음으로ㅡ브루스는 미소 짓고 있지 않았다. 그는 그저 클락을 응시하고 있었다; 그의 입술은 붉었고 그의 속눈썹은 뭉쳐있었고, 그는 흠뻑 젖어 조금 추워보였고ㅡ그리고 어쩌면 길을 잃은 것처럼 보였을지도 모른다.

클락은 자신의 미소가 슬며시 사라지는 것을 느꼈다. “브루스,” 그는 조용하게 말했지만, 그것조차도 지나쳤던 모양이다: 브루스는 숨을 끌어당겼고, 마른침을 삼키고, 그리고는 그 미소가 돌아왔다. 평소만큼이나 나쁘진 않다고 클락은 생각했지만 그 입꼬리는 조금 지나치게 확신에 찬, 조금 지나치게 음흉했다.

“이게 내가 네 젖은 옷을 벗기도록 네가 내버려둘 것을 의미하는 것 같지는 않군,” 그는 조금 더 가까이 몸을 움직이며 말했다; 그리고 그건 클락의 가슴 속 무언가가 금이 가는 듯한, 이상하고 슬프고 공허한 기분을 느끼게 했다ㅡ브루스가 진심으로 하는 말이 아니라는 것을 너무나 확신을 갖고 알고 있기 때문에. 진심일 수가 없었다, 바로 2초전에 그런 표정을 짓고 있었을 때에는.

그러나 그걸 입밖에 내는 것은 대본에 없다. 그리고 브루스는 그의 애드립에 고마워하지 않을 것이다.

“생각해볼게요,” 대신에 클락은 말했고, 브루스가 그를 위해 문을 열어주도록 내버려뒀고, 차에 올라탔다.)

 

 

애드립을 터뜨린 것은 심포니였다.

뭐, 아니, 심포니가 아니었다ㅡ그건 브루스였다. 그가 한 사소한 모든 것들이었다ㅡ클락이 차에 타는 것을 도우면서 필요 이상으로 접촉한 것에서부터, 클락을 그들의 자리로 안내할 때 그의 손을 클락의 등허리에, 그가 한번이라도 그랬던 것보다 한참, 한참 아래에 얹은 것에 이르기까지.

그러나 심포니도 도움이 되지는 않았다. 이건 일종의 특별한 행사였다ㅡ메트로폴리스와 고담이 공유하는 오케스트라의 몇 번째 기념일; 그들이 공연을 위해 사용하는 공간은 광대했고, 좌석은 고급스럽고 부드러웠고, 그들은 여기에 인터미션이 없을 것이라고 시작 전에 발표했다.

그 말인 즉 불이 꺼지고 5초쯤 지나 브루스의 손이 클락의 무릎을 찾았을 때, 탈출할 수 있는 길은 어디에도 없다는 것이다.

과연 슈퍼맨이라 할법한 노력 덕분에, 클락은 공연의 첫소리에 가까스로 집중할 수 있었다. 브루스의 손바닥에 의해 그의 안에서 무겁고 뜨거운 감각이, 살과 살 사이에는 오직 클락의 양복 바지뿐이라는 수그러들지 않는 인식이 자리잡기 시작했다ㅡ그러나 그렇게 나쁘지는 않다. 그는 여전히 눈을 뜨고 있을 수 있고, 그는 여전히 음악을 들을 수 있고, 그리고 어쩌면 그는 조금 지나치게 여러 번 마른침을 삼켰을지도 모르지만, 아무도 그걸 세고 있지 않다.

그리고는 브루스가 자리에서 살짝 몸을 움직여, 자세를 고쳤고, 그의 손이 다시 제자리에 놓였을 때 그건 어쩌면 원래 위치보다 일인치정도 높았을지 모른다. 클락이 분별을 잃은 것은 그 순간이었다.

무언가, 어떤 특별히 흥미로운 음악적 주제가 흘러나왔고, 브루스는 몸을 앞으로 기울였다; 그의 손의 위치가 바뀌었고, 손가락들이 클락의 다리 안쪽에 스쳤고, 그리고 _신이시여_ , 어떻게 이토록 작은 움직임이 이렇게나 기분 좋을 수 있는 거지? 고조되는, 공연장이 떠나갈 듯 인상적인 크레센도와, 그것이 끝났을 때 브루스는 만족스럽게 다시 좌석에 등을 기댔고ㅡ개자식, 클락은 흐릿하게 생각했다. 왜냐하면 어찌 된 일인지 그의 손은 더 위로 올라와있었고, “만족스럽게”는 지금 클락이 사용할 수 있는 단어가 절대적으로 아니기 때문이다. 그리고는 브루스가 _다시_ 움직였다; 이번에 클락은 숨이 급하게 빠져나가는 소리를 막을 수 없었고, 흐릿한 시야 가장자리에서 그는 브루스가 고개를 돌리는 것을 보았다.

망할, 클락은 생각했다ㅡ오, 망할, 그리고는 브루스는 몸을 기울이며 깊은, 배트맨에 가까운 중얼거림으로 말했다, “아ㅡ공연을 즐기고 있는 모양이군, 보아하니.”

“브루스,” 클락은 감히 아무것도 하지 못한 채 그저 정면만을 응시하며 속절없이 속삭였다.

그리고 브루스가 다음 말을 할 때 그의 입술이 턱 끝에 스치는 것을 느낄 수 있었다고 클락은 맹세한다ㅡ아주 찰나였고, 클락의 피부에 거의 닿지도 않았다, “한 시간만 더. 그 정도는 참을 수 있지, 안 그런가?” 그리고는, 그보다도 더 낮은 목소리로: “그럴 수 있을 거라 확신하네.”

 

 

클락은 그 후의 연주에 대해서는 아무것도 기억하지 못한다. 그의 앞에서 현이 떨리고 드럼이 쿵쾅거리고 금관악기가 요란하게 울리고, 그리고 공연은 아마도 훌륭했을 것이다; 그러나 클락은 그 어느 것도 볼 수 없었다. 그는 적어도 세 번은 본의 아니게 눈을 감았지만, 눈을 뜨고 있을 때 조차도 그는 아무것도 볼 수 없었다. 세상에는 아무 것도 없고 오직 브루스, 브루스와 그의 멍청한 _손만이_ 존재했다.

그리고 그건 너무ㅡ심지어 브루스의 _손길은_ 공공장소에서 적절하지 않은 방식으로 움직인 것도 아니었다. 심포니가 끝날 즈음에 그의 손바닥은 클락의 허벅지 끝까지 올라와있었지만, 그가 하는 것이라고는 그저 엄지로 클락의 다리 바깥쪽을 이인치정도 부드럽게 앞뒤로 어루만지고 있을 뿐이다.

거기엔 어떤 외설적인 것도 없다ㅡ다만 클락이 그 아래에서 몸을 떨고 있다는 것만 제외하면.

불이 다시 켜졌을 때, 클락은 후들거리는 다리가 협조를 할 수 있게 되자마자 자리에서 벌떡 일어났고, 두 가지에 대해 희미하게 감사했다: 그가 그의 낡은, 지나치게 짧은 양복 자켓 중 하나 대신에 그에게 꼭 맞는 옷을 입고 있다는 것과, 이번에는 넥타이를 건너뛰었다는 것에. 그는 호흡을 할 필요가 없지만, 어째서인지 그는 여전히 산소가 부족했다.

그는 브루스의 손목을 꽉 붙들었다ㅡ이 상태에서 브루스를 계속 만지는 것은 멍청한 짓이지만, 그렇지 않았다간 신께-맹세코 그는 이 건물에서 나가는 길을 찾을 수 없을 것이다. 로비에 브루스가 아는 사람들이 있었다; 클락은 그들이 사라질 때까지 적절한 때에 겨우 미소를 지어 보였다고, 입은 계속 다문 채 대화에 모호한 흥미를 보였다고 제법 확신했지만, 자신할 수 없다.

그는 그 어떤 것도 자신할 수 없다ㅡ브루스의 손목을 감싸고 있는 그의 손과 그걸로는 충분하지 않다는 것 말고는.

그들은 차가 데리러 올 때까지 기다려야 했다. 브루스는 입구의 통로 한쪽으로 그를 이끌었고, 그리고는 그가 익숙해지기 시작한 방식으로 그에게 입을 맞췄다: 갑작스럽고 뜨거운, 깊이 파고드는 입맞춤ㅡ거기에 녹아 내리기는 부당하리만큼 쉬웠다. 그러나 클락의 다리 사이로 파고드는 그의 다리는ㅡ그건 새로운 것이었다. 클락은 그 압력에 휩쓸리지 않을 수 없었다; 그리고 브루스는 그의 입술에 대고 거칠고 날카로운 소리를 흘리며 홱 몸을 뺐다.

“클락ㅡ”

“미안해요,” 클락은 말했고, 형편없이 가쁜 자신의 목소리에 얼굴을 찡그렸다ㅡ얼굴이 벽돌처럼 새빨갛게 달아오른 것이 느껴졌고, 자신이 슈퍼스피드로 진동하고 있는 것인지 아니면 그저 떨고 있는 것인지 확신할 수 없었다. “미안해요, 그러려던 게 아니었ㅡ정말로ㅡ”

브루스가 그를 바라봤다. 찰나 동안 아주 미세한 찡그림이 그의 이마에 주름을 만들었다.

그리고는 그는 클락의 가슴으로, 그보다 더 아래로 시선을 내리며 고개를 기울였고, 그리고는 다시 눈을 들었고, 그리고ㅡ그리고 그의 눈빛이 깊어졌고, 오, 그리고 그는 너무, 너무 지나치게 가까이 몸을 기울이며, 부드럽게 말했다, “자고 가지, 클락.”

클락은 그의 눈이 휘둥그래지는 것을 느꼈고 마른침을 삼키지 않을 수 없었다. “당신ㅡ정말로요?”

“정말로.” 브루스가 웅얼거렸고, 한 손을 클락의 자켓 속으로 미끄러뜨려 그의 등허리를 느릿하게 어루만졌다ㅡ그리고는 더 아래로. “안 될 이유가 있나?” 그리고, 오, 저 신랄한 미소에는 정말로 위험한 것이, 클락이 조심해야 하는 것이 있다. 그리고 클락이 목록을 작성할 수 있는 안 될 이유는 너무나 많다: 클락은 브루스를 사랑하고, 그리고 브루스는ㅡ브루스는 아마도 클락을 매력적이라고 생각할지도 모른다, 그를 친구라고 여길지도 모른다. (어쩌면 그랬었을지도 모른다ㅡ그리고 계단에서 잘못된 것이 무엇이든 간에 더 이상 그렇게 여기지 않을 지도 모른다. 이건 그저 그걸 더 악화시킬 뿐이다.) 그러나ㅡ

그러나 이건 브루스다. 이건 브루스고, 그리고 클락은 입을 열기도 전에 이미, 자신이 싫다고 말하지 않을 것임을 알고 있다.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

차 문이 제대로 닫히기도 전에 브루스는 그의 위에 있었다. 클락은 생각의 절반을 운전사에게 할애했다ㅡ그녀의 이름은 릴리안이라고 클락은 제법 확신한다. 그건 겨우 지난주에서야 그녀에게 들은 것이었고, 그는 다음 번 그녀와 눈을 마주치는 데에 곤란을 겪을 것이다(만약 다음 번이라는 것이 있다면; 만약 그녀를 다시 볼 수 있게 된다면; 만약 브루스가 이 이후에도 클락이 그의 곁에 조금이라도 가까이 있을 수 있게 해준다면)ㅡ

그리고는 그 생각들은 전부 브루스에 의해 머릿속에서 단호하게 밀려났다. 잠깐 동안 브루스는 뭐부터 해야 할지 결정하지 못한 것 같았다. 그건 말도 안 되는 것이, 배트맨은 어떤 것도 계획 없이 하지 않는다; 그러나 브루스는 단추도 풀지 않은 클락의 자켓을 한 손으로 젖히며 그의 어깨에서 반쯤 벗겨내기 시작했고, 다른 손으로는 클락의 얼굴을 붙들고 그의 고개를 위로, 깊고 숨막히는 입맞춤으로 젖혔다. 거기에만 집중하는 것은 클락이 생각한 것보다 어려웠다ㅡ그는 자신의 손이 한가지에 머무는 대신 브루스의 얼굴로, 그의 목으로, 그의 어깨선으로 맴돌고 또 맴도는 것을 발견했다. 호숫가 집 바깥에 차가 멈추어 설 때쯤, 클락의 자켓은 좌석 아래 어딘가에 처박혀있었고 셔츠는 단추가 죄 풀린 채 바지에서 빠져 나와 있었다; 차에서 내릴 때 클락은 셔츠의 앞자락을 손으로 쥐고 있어야 했다. 그는 겨우 브루스의 칼라깃을 구기고 양복을 주름지게만 했을 뿐이다.

뭐, 그리고 브루스의 턱 바로 아래를 놀랍도록 시커먼 멍이 들만큼 빨아들였던 모양이다ㅡ비록 언제 그렇게 했는지는 기억할 수 없지만. 그러나 그건 정말로 중요하지 않다.

 

 

릴리안이 그들을 위해 차 문을 잡아줬다. 그녀는 자제력을 발휘해 작은 히죽거림만을 보였고, 클락이 머리를 수그리며 이렇게 말했을 때 그 미소는 그저 더 환해질 뿐이었다, “어, 미안해요ㅡ저건 미안해요ㅡ” 다행스럽게도, 집은 깜깜하고 조용했다; 알프레드는 이미 침대에 들어간 것이 분명했다.

그것 말고는, 클락은 다른 어느 것도 살펴볼 겨를이 없었다ㅡ집도, 그들이 발을 헛디디며 지나는 복도도, 그리고 심지어 브루스의 침대조차도 재빠른 첫인상이 전부였다: 커다란 프레임, 어두운 시트ㅡ그 위에서 브루스가 어떤 모습일지ㅡ

“잠깐,” 클락이 그를 지나칠 수 있기 전에 브루스가 클락의 손목을 붙들며 말했다. “자, 이것부터 벗어ㅡ”

“당신 먼저요,” 클락이 그에게 말하자, 브루스는 문득 뜨거운 강렬함을 담아 그를 바라봤고 그리고는 스스로를 흘깃 내려다보며 낮게 웃었다.

“공평히 해야겠지,” 그는 수긍했다. 클락은 그저 셔츠를 흘리기만 하면 됐다ㅡ브루스는 그의 커프스 단추를 풀고, 자켓을 열고, 그걸 배트맨의 어깨에서 벗어내야만 했다. (찰나 동안 클락은 옷을 입은 브루스를 보는 것만큼이나 옷을 벗은 그를 보는 것도 솔직히 행복하다고 생각했다. 신이시여.)

“브루스,” 클락은 그에게 팔을 뻗으며 웅얼거렸다; 그러나 브루스는 클락이 그를 만지게 내버려두는 대신 그의 손을 붙들었고, 클락의 팔을 옆으로 치웠다.

“오, 너를 좀 봐,” 그는 낮은 목소리로, 감탄하듯 말했다ㅡ비추는 것은 오로지 달빛뿐이지만, 클락을 훑는 그의 시선 또한 감상을 즐기는 듯 했다. (어쩌면 한때 구멍이 뚫렸던 자리에 눈길이 머물렀을지도 모른다고 클락은 생각했다. 그러나 이제 그 자리에는 아무 흔적 없는 피부와 구불거리는 검은 털만이 남아있고, 곧 브루스는 시선을 옮겼다.)

그리고 어쩐지 브루스의 생각이 다른 곳에 가있는 것 같다고 클락이 느꼈다면, 글쎄, 그는 곧바로 클락을 세게 끌어당겼다. 클락의 입술 위로 느릿하게 움직이는 혀는, 클락의 벨트를 홱 잡아당기며ㅡ신이시여ㅡ천 위로 클락의 귀두를 문지르는 손바닥의 감각으로부터 주의를 돌리기에는 충분하지 않았다ㅡ한 번, 두 번ㅡ

클락이 속수무책으로 신음하며 그를 움켜쥐자 브루스는 클락의 입술에 대고 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그를 그렇게 붙든 채 계속 입을 맞추면서 한 손으로 자신도 바지를 벗었다. 그 아래에 겨우 입고 있는 검은 속옷은 몸에 딱 달라붙어서 클락은 입이 바싹 말랐다; 그러나 그가 제대로 쳐다볼 기회도 없이, 그것마저 벗겨졌다.

“브루스,” 클락은 입술을 뗐고, 브루스가 곧장 다시 당길 수 없도록 살짝 몸을 빼며 한번 더 말했다. 브루스의 중심은 _서있고_ , 그는 딱딱하게 선 채 나신으로 그의 앞에 있고, 그리고 어둠조차도 클락이 그를 바라보는 것을 막지 못했다. 브루스가 그에게 그저 몇 초만이라도 준다면ㅡ

그는 만질 수도 있을 것이다; 그러나 그가 번들거리는 뜨거운 피부를 손으로 겨우 한번 스쳤을 때ㅡ”잠깐, 잠깐만,” 브루스가 말했고, 손가락이 클락의 손목을 순간 꽉 조였다. “이제 불공평한 게 누구지?” 그건, 그래, 좋다, 클락의 속옷은 어디에도 가지 않았다.

“그래요, 미안해요,” 그는 웃음을 터뜨리며 말했다. 허리에서 고무줄을 당길 때 그는 조금 숨이 막혀 정말로 헉 소리를 냈고ㅡ그건 민망했다. 그러나 그는 브루스보다 훨씬 이전부터 발기한 상태였고, 천은 축축하게 젖어 그에게 들러붙어 있었다. 그걸 벗는 것은 안심이었다.

“마침내,” 브루스가 만족스럽게 말했고, 다시 그에게 입을 맞췄다ㅡ아주 찰나 동안 깊숙하게, 그리고는 애가 달도록 가볍게. 그는 씩 웃으며 클락의 어깨를 밀어 돌아서게 했고, 그를 앞에 놓인 침대에 엎드리게 했다.

클락이 아는 한, 섹스를 위해서라면 이것도 나쁘지 않다ㅡ비록 그는 실전보다는 이론에 더 치우쳐 있음을 시인해야겠지만 말이다. 서로가 같은 생각을 하는 한 섹스는 어떤 방식으로든 잘 흘러갈 것이다. 그러나 클락의 생각이 원하는 건 이것보다는 좀더 시간을 갖고 브루스를 만지는 것이다. 그의 머리부터 발끝까지 눈에 담는 것이다. “브루스ㅡ”

“아무데도 가지 마,” 브루스가 몸을 일으키며 덧붙였다. 그건 아주 잠깐이었다ㅡ그는 그저 침대 옆의 서랍에서 아마도 터무니 없이 비쌀 튜브를 꺼내기 위해 손을 뻗었다.

“기다려봐요ㅡ내가 잠깐,” 클락이 몸을 돌리기 시작하며 말했지만, 얼마 움직이지도 못하고 브루스가 그를 멈춰 세웠다.

“그럴 것 없어,” 브루스가 말했고, 그건ㅡ그건 어쩐지 이상하다고 클락은 생각했다. 그가 콕 집어낼 수 없는 무언가가 잘못되었다. “넌 이대로 완벽해.”

“브루스,” 클락이 다시 한 번 엉덩이를 움직이며 시도했다.

“욕심부리지마, 클락,” 브루스가 말했고, 여전히 전부 이상했다ㅡ그의 어조는 따뜻하고 거의 즐겁기까지 했다. 그러나 클락의 귓가에 쿵쿵거리는 그의 심장소리는 그렇게 들리지 않았고, 클락의 등을 누르는 그의 손은 양보 없는 긴장감으로 팽팽했다. “이대로도 네가 좋아할 거라고 생각하네만ㅡ그리고 네가 원하는 방식으로는 나중에도 할 수 있어.”

그는 낮고 편안하게, 조금은 짓궂게 말했고 그건ㅡ그건 끔찍했다. 클락은 불현듯 피가 차갑게 식는 것을 느꼈다ㅡ씁쓸하고 쓰라리고 불쾌한 무언가가 그를 할퀴는 것을 느꼈다. 이건 잘못됐다. 이건 전부 잘못됐다, 이건ㅡ이건 브루스 _웨인_ 이다, 성이 포함됐다; 그러나 클락은 자신이 원하는 건 그냥-브루스라는 것을 어떻게 말해야 할지 알 수 없었고, 말이 튀어나오지 않는 그의 목은 꽉 막힌 채 아파왔다. 그리고 브루스는ㅡ브루스는 클락이 누구인지 알고 있다. 그의 아래에 꼼작 못하게 누르고 있는 사람이 누구인지 알고 있다. 그러니까 클락의 등에 놓인 딱딱한 손은 요구하는 것이 아니라는 의미다. 그럴 수 없다. 그가 정말로 클락을 제압할 수 있는 가망은 없다ㅡ만약 클락이 순응하기를 선택하지 않는다면.

따라서 브루스가 정말로 하고 있는 것은 허락을 구하는 것이다. 그리고 그가 허락을 구하는 것이라면, 이게 그가 원하는 방식이라면ㅡ당연히 클락은 이걸 견딜 수 있다.

어쨌든 이건 아마도 괜찮을 것이다. 브루스는 이런 일들에 능숙하니까; 그리고 그건 의심할여지 없이 브루스 웨인도 마찬가지일 것이다. 만약 클락이 이게 싫다면, 그걸로도 잘된 것이다. 그는 스스로에게 이걸 또 하고 싶다고 말할 필요가 없어질 것이다. 게다가, 이건ㅡ

이건 클락이 얻을 수 있는 것 중에서 그가 정말로 원하는 것에 가장 가까운 것이다.

그래서 그는 마른침을 삼키고, 눈을 감고, 브루스가 그를 움직이는 대로 가만히 있었다: 고개를 돌리고 엎드린 채로. 브루스는 클락을 준비시키는 데에 그다지 조심스럽지 않았지만, 다시 생각해보면 그가 그래야 할 이유도 없다. 결국 그는 클락에게 상처를 입힐 수 없으니 말이다. 그리고 이게 인간미가 없다고 말하는 것은 옳지 않을 것이다ㅡ그들이 함께 발가벗고 있을 때, 그들의 맨 살이 서로 이렇게나 많이 스칠 때 어떻게 그렇게 말할 수 있겠는가? 클락은 그저 과장하고 있는 것이다. 그는 긴장했고, 조금 불안하고, 그래서 그의 머릿속에서 모든 것을 부풀리기 시작한 것이다. 이건 괜찮다.

(그저 이게 거의ㅡ _기계적으로_ 느껴져서 그렇다, 아마도. 브루스가 체계적으로 삽입하는 과정과, 머뭇거림 없이 완벽하게 움직이는 골반까지. 마치 브루스도 또한 이걸 즐기고 있지 않은 것처럼. 그건 물론 말도 안 된다. 만약 브루스가 여전히 흥분해있지 않았더라면 그들은 여기까지 오지도 않았을 것이고, 이걸 결정한 사람도 바로 브루스ㅡ)

바로 그때, 브루스가 속도를 늦췄다. 클락은 그의 팔꿈치로 몸을 일으킬 기회를 잡았다; 그는 숨을 들이 마시며 그게 그의 내장에서 메스꺼운 느낌을 완화시켜주길 바랐다. 그리고 브루스는ㅡ브루스는 아마도 그걸 들었다? 적어도 클락의 등을 누르는 손이 조금 약해졌다. 그리고는 갑작스럽게 그 손이 클락의 척추를 따라 움직였고, 빠르게 훑는 손바닥의 열기에 클락은 소름이 돋았다. 그는 그 감각에 헐떡거리지 않을 수 없었고, 그러자 브루스가 속도를 더욱 늦추며 클락의 날개뼈를 손가락으로 매만졌고 그리고ㅡ

그리고 움직임을 멈췄다. 완전히 멈췄다: 그는 여전히 클락의 위에서 완벽하게 정지했고, 그의 호흡조차도 붙들려, 심장박동만이 쿵쿵 울렸다.

“브루스ㅡ?”

“클락,” 브루스가 날카롭게, 갈라진 목소리로 말했다.

잠깐 동안 클락은 자신 없이 가만히 있다가 살짝 몸을 틀었고, 브루스는ㅡ브루스는 그렇게 사라졌다, 그의 몸에서 완전히 빠져나갔다. 클락은 잠시 망설였다. 브루스는 의사를 분명히 표시했었지만, 클락은ㅡ클락은 뒤돌아야만 했다; 그렇지 않으면 뭐가 잘못된 것인지 어떻게 알 수 있겠는가? 그리고 뭔가가 달라진 것이 분명했다ㅡ왜냐하면 브루스가 이제 그를 멈추는 대신, 클락이 이해할 수 없는 표정으로 그를 내려다보며 클락의 골반과 팔을 붙들고 그가 몸을 돌리는 것을 도왔기 때문이다.

“미ㅡ미안하네,” 브루스가 말했다.

브루스의 목소리는 너무나 바뀌었고, 단어들은 너무나 딱딱하고 서투르고, 그리고 그건 클락이 들을 거라고 예상했던 내용과 너무나 거리가 멀어서 그는 거의 알아듣지도 못했다. 그는 상황을 이해하지 못한 채 그저 브루스를 쳐다보기만 했다ㅡ조금 오래. 그리고 브루스는 거칠게 한번 고개를 흔들더니 물러나기 시작했다, 침대 밖으로ㅡ

“아뇨, 잠깐만,” 클락은 성급하게 말했다, “기다려요, 브루스ㅡ”

“ㅡ미안하군, 난ㅡ내ㅡ내가 정말ㅡ”

“아뇨, 아니에요, 이건ㅡ이건 괜찮아요,” 왜냐하면 이건 괜찮다. 왜냐하면 브루스가 사과하는 게 무엇이든 간에 그들 중 누구도 다치지 않았고, 두 사람 다 여전히 여기 있고, 그리고 모든 것은 바로잡을 수 있기 때문이다. 클락은 팔을 뻗었고, 얼마나 빠르게 움직였는지 그의 눈에도 흐릿하게 보일 정도였으니 브루스는 피할 수 없었다ㅡ클락은 한 손으로 그의 손목을, 다른 손으로 팔뚝을 쥐고 꽉 붙들었고, 브루스는 벗어나려 하던 것을 멈췄다. “괜찮아요, 사과할 필요ㅡ괜찮아요.”

“클락,” 브루스는 다시 한 번 말했고, 그건 조금 이상하게 들렸지만 아까처럼 이상한 것은 아니었다ㅡ이번에는 숨이 가쁜, 긁는 듯한 목소리였다.

“괜찮아요,” 클락은 더욱 차분하게 말했고, 이번에 브루스는 그의 말을 들었다.

들은 것이 틀림없다: 그것만이 그가 클락의 손길에 지금처럼 굴복한 유일한 이유일 것이다. 그는 깊고 탐색하는 눈빛으로 클락을 응시했다ㅡ이제 그들은 얼굴을 마주보고 있고, 클락이 원했던 것은 그게 전부다.

“괜찮아요, 브루스, 어서요,” 클락은 스스로에게도 거의 들리지 않을 만큼 속삭이며 조심스럽게 브루스를 끌어당겼다; 그리고 브루스는 마치 쓰러지듯 클락을 향해 흔들렸고, 그에게 입을 맞췄다.

 

 

결국에는, 브루스는 거짓말한 것이 아니었다. 그들은 클락이 원하는 방식으로 이걸 했다. 브루스는 클락의 목에 팔을 감았고 클락은 브루스의 등을 양손으로 감쌌고, 그들은 긴, 느린, 아릿한 입맞춤을 나눴다ㅡ영원히 끝내지 않을 것처럼, 평생이라는 시간을 가진 것처럼. 그들의 입맞춤이 너무 길어서 클락은 조금 얼얼함을 느끼기 시작했고, 브루스는 화끈거릴 것이 틀림없었다ㅡ그가 브루스를 눈에 담을 수 있을 만큼 가까스로 몸을 뗐을 때 브루스의 입술은 온통 붉었고, 그건 클락을 굶주리고 탐욕스러운 무언가로 가득 채웠다.

그리고 그들은ㅡ그들은 중심을 맞대고 골반을 움직였고, 그들의 성기가 급할 것 없는 열기로 서로를 느릿하게 비비며 미끄러졌다; 그러나 이번에 클락이 브루스를 홱 끌어당겼을 때, 그는 좀 더 힘을 실었다. 그는 브루스를 세게 당기며 그의 혀를 브루스의 입술에 그가 할 수 있는 한 열렬하게, 깊숙하게 밀어넣었다ㅡ그러자 브루스가 그에게 거칠게 험핑했고, 부드럽고 낮게 신음했고, 그건 마침내 클락이 보답으로 골반을 위로 쳐들게 했다.

이건 너무 좋아서 불꽃이 튀어야만 할 것 같은, 그들 주위로 방이 밝아져야 할 것 같은 기분이었다. 클락은 호흡을 할 필요가 없지만, 어쨌든 숨을 헐떡이기 위해 고개를 뒤로 젖히는 자신을 발견했다. 브루스의 어깨를 그래야 하는 것 이상으로 세게 움켜쥐고, 속절없이 골반을 흔들며, 조금만, 조금만 더ㅡ

그리고는 갑작스럽게ㅡ브루스가 억눌리지 않은 격렬함으로 그에게 매달리며 몸을 떨었다. 클락의 목 옆에 대고 크게 숨을 헐떡이며 그의 피부에 숨죽인 절박한 신음을 흘렸고, 그리고 클락이 참을 수 있는 것은 거기까지였다. 그는 브루스를 꽉 붙들었고, 속수무책으로 절정에 이르며 브루스에게 몸을 휘었고, 시야가 붉어지며 세차게 밀려드는 열기와 함께 사정했다.

후희가 잦아든 후에도, 브루스는 여전히 그의 위에서 휴식을 취했다. 얼굴을 클락의 어깨에 묻은 채 숨소리는 거칠었지만, 그는 몸을 치우지 않았다. 그리고 클락은ㅡ

클락은 그의 머리카락에 손을 미끄러뜨렸고, 다른 손으로는 그의 손목을 감싸고, 놓아주지 않았다.

 

 

그걸로 충분하지 않았다. 아침에, 브루스는 거기 없었다.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

클락은 차라리 자신이 거기에 놀랐기를 바랐다.

그러나 그가 햇빛이 쏟아져내리는 브루스의 침대에서 깨어났을 때, 그가 눈을 뜨기도 전에, 그는 거기에 아무도 없다는 것을 완벽하게 알았다. 그는 평범한 인간들처럼 브루스가 그저 아래층에 있거나 샤워중일거라고 가장하며 스스로를 속일 수조차 없다; 그의 청각에는 오직 알프레드가 필시 부엌을 돌아다니는 것일 소리만이 들렸다. (그리고 클락은 청각의 범위를 바깥의 나무가 바람에 흔들려, 나뭇잎에서 이슬이 몇 방울 떨어지는 것이 들릴 때까지 넓혀봤다.)

브루스는 사라졌다. 그리고 그가 그러지 않았더라면 그게 더 놀라웠을 것이다.

클락은 침대에 누워 벽을 응시했고, 빛이 그 위를 타고 오르는 것을 지켜봤다. 주말이었고, 그는 어디도 가야하는 곳이 없다ㅡ어디도 가고 싶은 곳이 없다, 오직 이곳에 있기만을 원한다; 그러나 모든 것이 틀어졌고 그는 머무를 수 없다. 모든 것이 틀어졌고 그는 어떻게 해야할 지 알 수 없으며, 그는 떠나야만 한다.

그는 자리에서 일어났다. 그의 옷은 여전히 사방에 널려있었다ㅡ브루스는 그걸 밟고 지나가야 했을 것이다. 그가 과연 망설이기라도 했을지 클락은 멍하니 궁금해했다.

그가 망설이는 모습을 상상하는 것은 어려웠다.

클락의 양복 자켓은 아직도 차의 바닥 어딘가에 있을 것이다. 그러나 어쨌든 그건 브루스가 그에게 준 것 중에 하나다ㅡ엄밀히 따지면 그건 브루스의 것이다. 그가 가지고 있어도 상관없다.

 

 

알프레드는 자신만의 슈퍼감각을 가진 것이 틀림없다: 그는 클락이 옷을 입는 것을 방해하지 않았지만, 클락이 소매를 다 걷어 올리자마자 나타났다. “좋은 아침입니다, 마스터 켄트.”

그는 그걸 너무나 부드럽게 말했고 알프레드는 알고 있는 것이, 정확히 무슨 일이 있었는지 알아챈 것이 분명했다. 그리고 그건 절망적으로 곤혹스러워야겠지만, 클락은 그저 일종의 피곤함만을 느낄 뿐이었다.

“좋은 아침이에요, 알프레드,” 그는 가까스로 반쯤 미소를 지으며 기계적으로 대답했다; 그리고 알프레드의 표정은 너무 친절하고 유감스러워서, 이렇게 덧붙이는 것이 전혀 이상하게 느껴지지 않았다. “그는 가버렸죠, 안 그래요?”

“그렇습니다,” 알프레드가 아주 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

그리고 클락은 그걸 이미 알고 있었지만 여전히 다른 누군가에게 그걸 듣는 것은, 큰 소리로 입밖에 내는 것은 의미가 달랐다. 그는 길고 느릿하게 숨을 삼키고, 다시 내뱉고, 자신의 맨발만을 속절없이 내려다보고 있는 것을 발견했다. (양말ㅡ양말을 신고 있었는데, 아닌가? 도대체 양말은 어디로 가있는 거지?)

“와서 아침을 드시죠, 마스터 켄트.”

“아뇨,” 클락은 말했다, “아니에요,” 그는 알프레드에게 또 다른 작은 미소를 비추며, 알프레드의 상냥함이 그게 진심이라고 믿는 척 해주기를 바랐다. 신이시여, 그는 그냥 달아났어야 했다ㅡ그가 조심스럽게 방향을 정했으면, 알프레드는 그가 떠날 때 산들바람도 느끼지 못했을 것이다. “아니에요, 고마워요, 하지만 전ㅡ전 아무래도 가봐야ㅡ”

알프레드는 더 이상 단어들이 떠오르지 않을 때까지 기다렸고, 잠깐동안 침묵이 내려앉게 내버려뒀다; 그리고는 빠른 두 걸음으로 그들 사이의 거리를 좁히고 클락의 팔꿈치에 손을 얹었다. “와서 아침을 드시죠, 마스터 켄트,” 그는 다시 한 번 말했다.

클락은 마른침을 삼키고 그와 눈을 마주쳤다. “알았어요.”

 

 

알프레드는 또한 클락이 다양하거나 훌륭한 식사에는 관심이 없음을 감지한 것 같았다ㅡ그가 차려준 팬케이크는 흠잡을 데 없이 완벽하게 둥근 가장자리를 빼면, 엄마가 만들었을 법하게 보였다. 그가 호숫가 집의 무시무시할 만큼 깨끗한 부엌에서 그걸 휙 뒤집는 모습을 머릿속에 그리는 것은 어려웠다.

알프레드도 하나를 먹었다ㅡ비록 클락은 그가 이미 아침을 먹었을 거라고 제법 확신하지만 말이다. 처음 몇 분 동안은 거의 편안하게까지 느껴졌다: 조용하고, 거북하지 않고, 태양이 마루에, 테이블에, 그들의 접시에 넓고 따뜻한 줄무늬를 그리며 밝게 빛났다. 클락은 그다지 배고프지 않았지만 팬케이크는 여전히 맛있었고, 알프레드가 그와 클락 정확히 한 가운데에 놓아둔 유리그릇에는 딸기도 있었다.

그리고는 알프레드가 팬케이크를 한 입 삼켰고, 그들이 식탁에 앉은 이후로는 처음으로 클락에게 고개를 들며 말했다, “그는 실수를 하는 겁니다.”

클락은 가까스로 딸기 반쪽이 목에 걸리지 않도록 했다. “오, 저는ㅡ어ㅡ”

“실수입니다,” 알프레드가 반복했고, 그리고는 생각에 잠겨 덧붙였다, “주인님께서 그걸 알아차릴 수 있을지는 모르겠습니다. 그러나 마스터 웨인이 이걸 어떻게 다루든ㅡ혹은 다루는 데에 실패를 하든ㅡ당신이 알아야 할 것이 있습니다: 당신은 언제나, 언제나 이곳에서 환영 받을 겁니다. 제가 열쇠를 갖고 있는 그 어느 건물에서 언제나 환영 받는 것처럼 말이죠.”

그의 목소리는 따뜻하고 조금 익살스러웠고, 그 단어들은 클락이 깜짝 놀라 반쯤의 웃음을, 코로 짧고 가쁜 숨을 내뿜게 했다.

그리고 이건 나쁘게 흘러갈 것이다, 브루스와의 이 모든 것 말이다. 클락은 거기에 한치의 의심도 없다. 그러나ㅡ뭐, 그는 가슴에 구멍도 뚫렸었고, 여전히 멀쩡하다.

어쩌면 그는 여기서도 정말로 살아남을지도 모른다.

“고마워요, 알프레드,” 그는 말했다.

알프레드가 미소를 지었다. “천만에요, 마스터 켄트.”

“클락이에요,” 클락이 부드럽게 말했다.

그리고 알프레드는 오랫동안 그를 응시했고 그리고는 다정하게 말했다, “클락.” 그는 조금 기다렸다; 그리고는 포크로 클락을 가리키며 덧붙였다, “이번만입니다, 아시겠지만. 이겼다고 생각하지는 마시길.”

“절대로요, 마스터 페니워스,” 클락이 장담했다.

알프레드의 표정이 순수한, 끝이 없는 공포를 증명했다. “오, 젠장할 신이시여, 다시는 그러지 말아요.”

 

 

브루스가 어디로 사라졌든 간에, 그가 뭘 하고 있든 간에, 그가 돌아왔을 때 클락이 여전히 여기 있기를 바랐다면 그런 식으로 떠나지 않았을 것이었다. 따라서 클락은 알프레드가 그에게 점심마저 권하기 전에 빠져 나왔다.

적어도 주말을 낭비하지는 않았다. 그는 아파트로 돌아갔고, 청소를 하고ㅡ집안일도 했다. 호숫가 집에서의 지난 몇 주 동안 냉장고도 제대로 채울 필요가 없었으니 말이다. 그는 엄마에게 달려가, 위로가 될 만큼 친숙하고 오래된 농장 일에도 속력을 냈고 그리고는 엄마와 나란히 계단에 앉아 시원한 레몬에이드를 마셨다. 그리고 만약 그가 정신이 팔린 것을 엄마가 눈치챘다면(그리고 이건 엄마다: 물론 그녀는 눈치챘다), 그녀는 그게 브루스와 관련된 것임을 추측한 것이 틀림없었고, 사려 깊었다; 그녀는 미소를 짓고, 그의 머리를 흐트러뜨리고, 아무것도 묻지 않았다.

월요일에, 그는 평소보다 한 시간 반 일찍 출근했다. 상황이 나빠서가 아니라, 걱정할만한 일이 있어서가 아니라ㅡ그저 그가 잠을 잘 수 없었기 때문에, 그리고 가만히 누워 시계가 똑딱거리는 것을 듣고 있는 것은 바보같이 느껴졌기 때문이다. 그는 뭔가 유용한 일을 할 수 있을지도 모른다.

플래넷에는 이미 몇몇 사람들이 있었다ㅡ이 건물은 절대로 완전히 비어있는 법이 거의 없으니 말이다. 그러나 그가 일단 그의 자리에 도착하자, 그는 혼자였다: 창 밖의 아침 안개와, 그가 타이핑하는 키보드 소리와, 먼 곳에서 들리는 메트로폴리스 도시의 낮은 허밍뿐이었다. 그는 미뤄왔던 조사를 좀 했고, 연락망의 목록을 좀 더 합리적이게 정리했고, 경찰서장의 기자회견에서 받아 적은 글에서 쓸만한 600단어를 뽑았다.

이건 사실 꽤 괜찮았다. 평화롭고. 캣 그랜트가 들어설 때 그는 고개를 들었고 자신이 진심으로 미소 짓고 있는 것을 발견했다.

그건 그녀가 그를 마주 바라보며 이렇게 말했을 때 사라졌다, “오ㅡ클락. 정말 유감이야.”

 

 

그녀는 그녀의 사무실에서 사진들을 보여줬다. 그리고 이건ㅡ그는 놀라지 않았다. 그는 브루스가 뭘 하는 것인지 자신이 이해했다고 제법 확신한다. 그는 객관적인 눈으로 사진들을 볼 수 있다. 브루스는 모두에게 기대고 있었다; 검은 머리의 두 여성과 조금 지나치게 접촉하며, 그의 손은 순수하다고 보기에는 무릎에서 한참 위쪽에 있었다; 금발의 남자에게 정말로 입을 맞추는 것처럼 보이지는 않지만, 브루스의 손은 그의 뒷목을 감싼 채, 작업 멘트나 농담을 날리는 그의 입술이 남자의 귀에 거의 닿아있었다. 결정적인 것은 없지만, 결론을 짓기에는 이것만으로도 충분했다.

이건 전략이라고 클락은 생각했다. 브루스는 결정을 내렸고, 클락에게 메시지를 보내는 것이다ㅡ그뿐이다.

그건 도움이 되지 않았다.

캣이 마지막 사진을 넘기고는 평소답지 않게 심각한 표정으로 그를 올려다봤다. “너 몰랐구나,” 그녀는 간단히 말했다.

“난ㅡ짐작은 했어,” 클락은 침착하게 말했다.

왜냐하면 그는 짐작했으니까, 안 그런가? 그 동안 브루스는 클락이 그어놓은 선을 찾으려고 해왔지만, 정말로 선을 찾은 것은 클락인 모양이다ㅡ선을 찾았고, 거기에 전속력으로 브루스를 밀쳤던 모양이다. 그리고 이건 브루스가 그에게 이야기하는 것이다: 더 이상은 안돼. 이건 그들이 멈출 필요가 있다고 브루스가 말하는 것이다.

브루스가 그에게 미리 언질을 줬어야 했다고 생각하는 것은 정당하다ㅡ아닌가? 그저 자신이 브루스가 그에게 말을 걸기를 _원하기_ 때문에 그렇게 생각하는 건가?

이제는 아무래도 상관없다. 이건 끝났다.

 

 

그가 일찍 출근한 것이 행운이었다ㅡ캣이 오고 얼마지나지 않아 기자들이 도착하기 시작했고, 클락은 창문으로 그들을 볼 수 있었다. 저렇게 많은 기자들이 모인 것은 처음이었다ㅡ심지어 그들의 첫번째 데이트 직전과 비교해도 말이다: _저녁식사가 잘 흘러간 것은 저녁식사가 나쁘게 흘러간 것보다 덜 흥미롭고_ , 클락은 그 말을 기억한다. 그리고 이건 나쁘게 흘러간 것의 정점이다.

사무실의 모두가 이상하게 굴었다. 그들은 모두 그에게 조심스럽기 위해 애썼다. 론조차도 그를 다정하게 바라보고, 그의 주변에서 목소리를 낮췄다ㅡ마치 큰 소리가 클락을 상처주기라도 할 것처럼.

점심때쯤 그는 여기에 신물이 나서 더 이상 참을 수 없었고, 지붕으로 탈출했다. 로이스가 그를 발견한 것은 거기에서였다.

그는 그녀가 다가오는 것을 듣고 숨막힐 것 같은 동정에 마음의 준비를 했지만, 그는 그녀를 더 잘 알았어야 했다. 로이스는 그러지 않았다. 대신에 그녀는 그가 앉아있는 곳으로 올라와, 그의 옆에 앉아 지붕 가장자리를 두르고 있는 낮은 벽에 등을 기댔다. “두 사람ㅡ헤어진거야?” 잠시후에 그녀가 물었다.

“그가 의사를 꽤 명확하게 표현했다고 생각해,” 클락은 고개를 들지 않은 채 말했다. 그리고는 덧붙였다ㅡ로이스에게는 이런 말을 할 수 있다, “ 제발, 난ㅡ난 그 얘기를 하고 싶지 않아.”

“그럼 뭘 하고 싶어?” 그녀가 말했다.

클락은 눈을 감고, 손바닥으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 그는 전날 잠을 잘 수 없었지만, 지금 그는 너무 피곤했다. “그냥 잠깐 앉아있을래.”

“좋아,” 그녀는 말했다ㅡ그게 합리적이라는 것처럼, 그가 생전 처음으로 차여본 꼬맹이처럼 행동하지 않는다는 것처럼. 그는 흘깃 그녀를 쳐다봤고 그녀는 그를 눈치채고는 희미한, 그러나 진실한 미소를 지었다. “그걸 혼자 하고 싶어?”

“아니,” 그는 허락했다; 그리고 그녀는 그의 무릎에 놓인 손에 그녀의 손을 얹고는 머물렀다.

 

 

그들이 얼마나 오래 앉아있었는지 그는 알 수 없었지만, 적어도 반시간 정도는 지난 게 틀림없다. 로이스는 안달하지 않았고, 자세를 바꿀 필요도 없어보였다ㅡ하긴 다시 생각해보면, 그들이 처음 만난 것은 북극에서였다. 그녀는 아마도 플래넷 건물의 지붕보다 훨씬 덜 편안한 장소에서도 훨씬 오랫동안 앉아있어 봤을 것이다.

“네게 이렇게 해준 사람이 있었어?” 그 말이 입 밖으로 튀어나온 것을 듣기 전에, 그는 자신이 그걸 소리 내 말하기로 결심했는지도 깨닫지 못했다. 그리고 서둘러 명확히 말했다, “내가ㅡ그 일이 일어났던 후에 말이야.”

로이스는 미소를 지었고 그의 손을 토닥거렸다. “물론이지,” 그녀는 말했다. “루시. 그리고 네 어머니.” 그녀는 망설였고, 그리고는 천천히 덧붙였다, “그리고, 음ㅡ브루스도.”

클락은 눈을 깜빡였다.

“그는 내가 네 어머니랑 농장에 있을 때에 몇 번 들렀었어.” 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “거기서 날 만나려고 했던 거라고는 생각하지 않지만, 때때로 우린 그냥ㅡ동시에 네 어머니를 보러 갔어. 처음 그와 마주쳤을 때, 난 그와 네가 아는 사이인 줄도 몰랐지만, 네 어머니께서 다 설명해주셨어.”

클락은 엄마가 어떤 변명을 꾸며냈을지 멍하니 궁금해졌다.

“그리고 그는 정말로ㅡ모르겠다. 그는 정말로 사려 깊었어. 정말로 친절하고. 그가 오늘 네게 개자식처럼 굴지 않았다는 건 아니지만,” 로이스가 덧붙였다. “왜냐하면 그는 개자식이 맞거든. 캣이 네게 그가 발표한 성명을 보여줬나 모르겠네: ‘내 사생활에 대한 질문에는 어떤 대답도 하지 않을 겁니다’, 마치 전에는 그걸 신경이나 썼다는 듯이 말이야. 난 지금 그에 대해 온갖 나쁜 이야기들을 할 수 있어ㅡ”

“아니,” 클락은 말했다, “아냐, 그건ㅡ” 그리고 그는 그녀에게 모든 것을 말해줄 수 없다는 걸 알고 있지만, 이 정도는 이야기해도 괜찮을 것이다, “그건 보이는 거랑은 달라, 사진들 말이야. 그는 아무것도 하지 않았어. 그는 그저ㅡ그는 그저 나한테 내가 뭘 하기를 원하는지 말해주는 것뿐이야.”

“음흐으음,” 로이스의 어조는 미심쩍었지만 클락은 그녀를 탓할 수 없다ㅡ클락의 귀에도 자신의 말은 핑계를 꾸며내는 것처럼 들렸다.

그리고 그는 정말로 변명하는 것인지도 모른다. 브루스는 클락과 데이트하는 척을 그만두고 싶어하고, 그건ㅡ그건 괜찮다, 클락은 그걸 끌어안고 살 수 있다. 그러나 브루스는 _정말로_ 사려 깊다, 때로는; 브루스는 친절하다, 거의 견딜 수 없을 만큼이나. 엄마는 브루스를 사랑한다. 그리고 클락은ㅡ

클락은 그를 잃고 싶지 않다. 설령 브루스가 다시는 그에게 입맞추지 않더라도, 다시는 그를 만지지 않더라도, 절대로 다시는 그러지 않는다 해도ㅡ그게 전부가 아니었다. 클락은 그를 알아가는 과정을, 그의 곁에 있는 법을 배우는 것을 _좋아했다_. 그리고 그가 아는 한, 앞으로 만약 브루스가 그를 다시 만나준다면, 그건 오직 수퍼맨과 배트맨일 때 뿐일 것이다.

클락은 눈을 감았고 뒷머리가 벽에 쿵 떨어지게 내버려뒀다. (조금은 세게: 으드득 소리가 났고, 그의 등 아래로 콘크리트 가루가 떨어졌다.)

로이스가 그의 손을 움켜쥐었다. “뭐,” 그녀는 말했다, “했던 말을 또 하고 있지만, 뭘 하고 싶어?”

“나도 모르겠어,” 클락은 쉰 목소리로 말했다; 로이스는 다시 한 번 그의 손을 꼭 쥐었고 침묵을 지켰다.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

오후는 길고 이상한 뭉텅이로 지나갔다ㅡ견딜 수 없을 만큼 느리게 흘러가다 불현듯 한 시간이 지나있었고, 그리고는 또 한 시간, 또 한 시간. 하루의 끝에 로이스가 클락의 자리에 들렀고, 자켓을 걸치는 그의 손목에 손을 얹었다. “내가 같이 나가주겠다고 제안할 수도 있겠지만,” 그녀는 씁쓸하게 말했다, “그게 진짜 도움이 될 것 같지는 않아.”

“맞아,” 클락은 암울하게 동의했다. 로이스와 함께 나가는 건 잠깐 상상하기에는 정말 하찮게도 만족스러웠다ㅡ그러나 브루스가 그걸 어떻게 받아들일지 클락은 자신이 알고 있다고 제법 확신하고, 그건 그가 의도하고 싶은 것이 아니다.

“행운을 빌어,” 로이스가 덧붙였다. “이 모든 것에 행운을 빌어.”

“고마워,” 클락은 말했고, 그리고는 그녀는 떠났고, 그는 기자들의 집중 포화에 혼자 맞설 마음의 준비를 했다.

 

 

숫자로 엄격히 따지자면 그는 슈퍼맨으로서 더 많은 기자들도 상대해봤다. 그러나 그렇다고 해서 이게 조금이라도 쉬워진 것은 아니었다. (그는 슈퍼스피드를 사용하거나, 지붕으로 날아가면 어떨까도 생각했다. 하지만 그건 필요이상으로 너무 도망치는 것처럼 느껴졌다.)

그가 나오는 것을 본 기자들이 문으로 몰려들었고, 그는 그 무리를 뚫고 지나가기 위해 사람들을 밀쳐야 했다ㅡ물론, 아주 조심스럽게. 그는 마음이 상했고 그들은 그의 그런 모습을 찍기 위에 이곳에 있다ㅡ그건 그를 힘들게 했다; 그러나 기자들은 그저 그들의 일을 하고 있는 것뿐이고, 그것 때문에 사람들을 집어 던질 수는 없다.

“노 코멘트,” 그는 웅성거리는 질문들에 대고 기계적으로 암송했다. 캣이 뿌듯해할 것이다. “노 코멘트ㅡ실례합니다, 고마워요; 노 코멘트.”

“Mr.켄트ㅡ! Mr.켄트, 브루스 웨인과는 결별한 건가요?”

그는 계속 그냥 _노 코멘트_ 라고만 말해야 한다ㅡ아니, 그게 사실이라고 말하는 게 더 좋을 것이다. 결국엔, 그게 브루스가 바라는 것일 테니 말이다; 그게 바로 브루스가 그런 사진을 찍히게 한 이유이다. 브루스는 그의 끔찍한, 교태를 부리는 브루스 웨인 짓을 했고 그리고ㅡ

그리고 연출을 구축하는 것은 클락에게 맡겼다.

클락은 심호흡을 하며, 자신이 이걸 정말로 해낼 수 있을지 고민했다. 브루스가 클락에게 원하는 것은 아주 명백하다ㅡ그러나 그건 클락이 반드시 거기에 따라야 한다는 걸 의미하지 않는다.

그리고 클락은 아주 많은 것들을 원한다, 그가 리스트에 적어낼 수 있는 것 이상으로 많은 것들을 원한다. 그러나 그 모든 것의 중심에서, 클락은 그저 브루스와 _대화하기를_ 원한다. 그는 그저 그들이 괜찮다고, 혹은 적어도 괜찮아질 것이라고 확인하기를 원한다. 그리고 브루스는 본의 아니게 칼자루를 클락에게 넘겨준 셈이다.

(원하는 것을 위해 _배트맨의 계획에 동참하는 것_ ㅡ그건 엄마의 각본이었다.)

그토록 많은 비밀을 간직한 사람치고는, 클락은 사실 어떤 거짓말에도 능숙했던 적이 없었다. 그러나 그는 거짓말할 필요가 없다, 안 그런가? 그는 그저ㅡ진실을 말해도 괜찮다.

그는 뒤돌아서 질문을 한 여자와 마주봤고, 시선들을 의식한 미소를 희미하게 지어 보였다; 그저 몇 번의 카메라 플래쉬가 그 미소를 잡을 때까지만 버티면 된다. “아뇨,” 그는 말했다, “우린 헤어지지 않았습니다,” 왜냐하면 그들은 헤어지지 않았으니까ㅡ애초에 그들은 제대로 사귄 적도 없었다, 안 그런가? 사귄 적이 없는데 어떻게 헤어질 수 있겠는가. “브루스는 사람일 뿐이에요,” 이것도 사실이다. “그는 실수를 저질렀어요, 하지만 그건 나도 마찬가지죠ㅡ실수하지 않는 사람이 있나요?” 그리고 아무도 _그걸_ 거짓말이라고 할 수 없을 것이다. “그 사진들이 신경 쓰이지 않는다고 하지는 않을게요. 신경 쓰여요,” 이건 사실 좀 지나치게 절제된 표현이라는 점에서는 거짓말일지도 모른다. “하지만 난 그를 사랑해요, 그리고 우리가 이 문제를 어른스럽게 해결할 수 있을 거라고 자신합니다.” 그는 다시 미소를 지었고 그게 자신감 있는, 유능한, 굳건한 사람의 미소처럼 보이기를 바랐다ㅡ그리고 기자에게 살짝 고개를 끄덕였다. “다른 질문이 있나요?”

 

 

“ _ㅡ그리고 우리가 이 문제를 어른스럽게 해결할 수 있을 거라고 자신합니다_ ,” 브루스의 태블릿 화면에서 뒤집어진 조그만 클락이 말했다: 그리고는 브루스가 한 손가락으로 비디오를 중지시켰고, 브루스의 사무실은 갑작스럽게 적막이 흘렀다.

클락은 겁먹지 않으려고 최선을 다했다. 그는 흔들리지 않고 브루스의 눈을 마주봤고, 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “내가 뭐라고 했는지는 나도 알아요, 브루스. 난 거기 있었다고요.”

“네가 이걸 질질 끌고 있을 뿐이라는 걸 알아야지,” 브루스도 곧장 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 말했다. “괜한 문제를 일으킬 필요가 없어, 클락. 내가 철수 전략을 펼치기 전에 네게 언질을 줬어야 했다는 건 깨달았네, 그건 사과하지. 그러나 이건,” 그는 손가락으로 태블릿 화면을 탁 쳤다, “그저 일을 더 복잡하게 만들뿐이야.”

그 단어들은 잘 계산된 것들이다; 어조는 일상적이고, 사무적이다. 심지어 익살스러운 기색도 엿보였다ㅡ마치 브루스가 클락의 실수를 친절하게, 다정하게 지적하고 있는 거라는 듯이. 마치 클락이 그걸 깨닫고 웃음을 터뜨리며 그에게 조언을 구할 거라고 기대하듯이.

클락이 바랐던 상황은 아니다. 그러나 적어도, 그들은 같은 공간에 있다. 그건 의미가 있다.

“어쩌면 내가 일이 복잡해지는 걸 상관하지 않나 보죠,” 클락은 말했다.

브루스는 뻔뻔스럽게도 그 말을 의심하듯이 그를 쳐다봤다. “그래서 좋을 게 하나도 없어. 언론은 이해하기 쉬운 인과와 단순함을 가장 잘 다루지. 그 사진들은 날 나쁜 놈으로 만들었고, 아무도 너한테 날 용서하라고 말하지 않아.”

“지금이 빠져나갈 기회야, 클락,” 브루스가 평온하게 덧붙였다. “기회를 붙들어.”

빠져나갈 기회ㅡ빠져나갈 구실. 또 다른 핑계거리. 그들은 그 동안 핑계거리들을 쌓아 올렸다, 그와 브루스가 말이다ㅡ진심이 아닌 말들을 하기 위한, 혹은 말하지 않는 진심을 위한 이유를 찾으며; 혹은 _정말로_ 진심인 말들을 하면서 그게 거짓말인척 하기 위한 이유를 찾으며. 그걸 지금 또 반복한다는 생각에 클락은 거의 분노 같은 것을 느꼈다: 하지만 이건 분노가 아니다: 더 투명하고, 안정적이고, 불현듯 이렇게 내뱉는 걸 쉽게 만들어주는 어떤 것이다, “내가 빠져나갈 기회를 원했다고 누가 그래요?”

그리고 브루스ㅡ브루스의 눈이 갸름해졌다. 아주 희미한 찡그림이 그의 얼굴을 스쳤고, 그는 고개를 살짝 저으며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 무시하듯이, 조금은 실망스럽다는 듯이, 마치 클락이 왜 일을 어렵게 만드는지 이해할 수 없다는 듯이. “봐,” 그는 신중하게 말했다. “이건 절대ㅡ이런다고 네가 행복한 것도 아니잖아.”

“무슨ㅡ이런다고 내가 행복한 건 _당연히_ 아니죠,” 클락은 당황해서 말했다, “당신도 지금 이 상황이 기쁘지 않다는 건 알아요, 그리고 난ㅡ그러길 바라지 않아요. 그 영상이 정말로 당신에게 문제가 된다면, 그렇다면 미안해요. 그저ㅡ난ㅡ난 그냥 당신이 행복하기만을 바랐을 뿐이에요.”

단어들이 입을 떠난 순간 클락은 그 말이 드러낸 의미를 깨닫고 인상을 썼고, 그의 얼굴이 화끈거렸다. 그러나 브루스는 그를 조롱하지 않았다. 브루스는 그를 바라보며 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 그의 표정 또한 아무것도 드러내지 않았다ㅡ그의 모든 것이 냉담하고, 날카롭고, 그리고 어쩐지 아주, 아주 멀게 느껴졌다.

“그리고 만약 이걸 끝내는 것이 당신을 행복하게 해준다면,” 클락은 훨신 조용하게 덧붙였다, “그렇다면 그렇게 할게요. 난 그저ㅡ” 그는 입술을 깨물었다. 어쩌면 이걸 말하는 건 실수일지도 모른다. 하지만 이 시점에서 그게 다 무슨 상관이겠는가? “난 그저 당신과 이렇게 대화를 하고 싶었나 봐요, 아마도.” 그는 천천히 숨을 들이마셨고, 그리고는 내쉬었다. 문득 그는 다시 피곤함을 느꼈다. 그는 정말로 브루스와 대화하고 싶었다, 그리고ㅡ대화를 했다. 브루스는 그를 건물 밖으로 던져버리지 않았다; 그리고 그는 클락이 왜 여기 온 것인지 모르는 체 하고 있지 않다; 그리고 그는 정중하고, 예의 바르다ㅡ클락이 원하는 건 그게 아니지만, 이건 다시 시작일 뿐이다. 그는 여기에 만족해야 한다. “미안해요. 미안해요, 이만 가볼ㅡ”

“난 너한테 잔인했지,” 클락이 돌아설 수 있기도 전에 브루스가 끼어들었다. 그의 어조는 여전히 평온했다ㅡ그러나 그의 시선은 단단하고, 단호하고, 그의 눈은 또렷했다. “나도 알아. 난 너와 잤고 그리고는 난 떠났고, 돌아오지 않았고, 그리고 난 내가 뭘 할건지 네게 미리 말해주지 않았어. 난 널 상처 줬고, 그건 일부러 그런 것이었어.”

그리고 하고 많은 것들 중에서 그 말이 클락을 주저하게 만들었다. 왜냐하면ㅡ왜냐하면 그래, 브루스는 일부러 그를 상처 줬다. _일부러_ 그렇게 했다, _일부러_. 그 목적이 무엇이었겠는가?

“당신은 내가 떠나기 쉽도록 해주고 있었군요,” 클락은 천천히 말했다.

브루스는 이미 다시 그의 책상으로, 그의 태블릿으로 관심을 돌리고 있었다; 그리고 그는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다, 클락을 쳐다보지 않았다. 그러나 어쨌든 그는 듣고 있다. 클락은 확신한다.

“당신은ㅡ당신은 내가 떠나기 쉽도록 해주고 있었어요. 당신은 내가 떠나버리기를 바랐고, 당신은ㅡ당신은 내가 떠나버리고 _싶어하기를_ 바랐어요.” 다만 그건 정말로 이해할 수 없다는 것만 제외하면, 안 그런가? “그런 식으로 할 필요가 없었다는 것을 당신은 알아야 해요. 만약 당신이 이걸 끝내고 싶었다면, 당신은 그저 그렇게 말하기만 했으면 됐ㅡ”

“아니,” 브루스가 말했다.

클락은 눈을 깜빡였다.

브루스는 고개를 들었지만 여전히 움직이지 않았고, 여전히 클락을 쳐다보지 않았다: 그의 시선은 그들 사이의 어딘가를 향하고 있고, 표정은 완벽하고 고요했다.

그러나 브루스는, 그는 정말로 훌륭한 배우라는 것을 클락은 스스로에게 상기시켰다.

그리고는 그의 턱이 움직였고, 그는 마른침을 삼켰고, 그는 _정말로_ 클락을 바라봤다; 그리고 “고요함”은 더 이상 그의 표정이 아니었다.

“아니,” 브루스가 다시 한 번 말했다. “난 그렇게 할 수 없었어.”

“브루스,” 클락은 입을 열었다. 왜냐하면 그건ㅡ그건 말도 안되기 때문이다, 그건 터무니없다. 브루스는 언제라도 그가 원하기만 하면 클락을 보내버릴 수 있었다. 그런데 그는 마치 오직 클락만이 모든 것을 끝낼 수 있었던 사람인 것처럼 말하고 있다; 그러나 클락이 브루스와의 관계를 끊는 것만큼이나 쉽게, 브루스는 클락과의 관계를 끊을 수 있었다ㅡ

그리고는 클락은 입을 반쯤 벌린 채 멈췄다ㅡ그의 가슴에서 무언가가 거의 고통스럽게 느껴질 만큼 뒤집혔다. 클락이 브루스와의 관계를 끊는 것만큼이나 쉽게; 다만 클락은 _그럴 수 없었다는 것을_ 제외하면. 그 어떤 이유에서도ㅡ입맞춤 이후에도, 섹스 이후에도, 스스로를 위해 정말로, 정말로 끊어야만 한다고 스스로에게 열두 번도 더 말한 이후에도. 브루스가 가장 모질게 굴어서 끊어내는 것을 가장 쉽게 만들어줬을 때조차도: 왜냐하면ㅡ

왜냐하면 진실은, 심지어 그때조차도, 브루스를 떠나는 것은 여전히 전혀 쉽지 않았기 때문이다.

브루스는 그에게 떠나야 할 열두 가지 이유를, 백 가지 이유를 줬지만, 클락은 떠나지 않을 훨씬 더 나은 이유가 있었다. 훨씬 더 나은 이유가 있었다. 그리고 그는ㅡ그는 브루스 역시 자신을 사랑할지도 모른다는 건 상상조차 하지 않았었다, 그 가능성조차도 생각하지 않았었다. 그러나, 기적처럼, 브루스는 그렇다고 말한 것이나 다름없다. _난 그렇게 할 수 없었어_ ㅡ다른 누구도 아닌 브루스가 한 말이다ㅡ등에 철심들을 박고 뱃케이브의 작업장에 내려가는 사람, 낮에는 억만장자이고 밤에는 슈퍼히어로인 사람, 일하고 염려하고 스스로를 탓하고 절대로 멈추는 법이 없는, 어떤 것에도 스스로가 실패하게 내버려두지 않는 사람이 한 말이다; 고집스럽고, 짜증나고, 좀처럼 속마음을 이야기하지 않는 얼간이인 사람ㅡ그리고 좋은 사람.

클락은 웃음이 터져 나와서 깜짝 놀랐다ㅡ그도 놀라고 브루스도 놀랐다. 브루스는 이제 경비를 불러야 할지 119를 불러야 할지 고민하는 것처럼 보였다. “클락ㅡ”

“브루스,” 그는 말했고, 그건 메스꺼울 만큼이나 애정 어린 목소리로 튀어나왔지만, 거기에 당황하고 있을 수는 없다. 브루스가 양 손바닥으로 책상을 누른 채 자리에서 일어났다; 그러나 클락이 그 손들을 붙잡았을 때, 그건 쉽게 딸려왔다. 브루스의 손이 조금 차다고 클락은 생각했다. 그러나 그건 클락이 해결해줄 수 있다, 브루스가 허락만 해준다면.

그리고 이제 브루스는 119를 불러야겠다는 쪽으로 생각이 기우는 것처럼 보였다.

클락은 어쩔 수 없었다: 그는 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그는 고개를 숙여 브루스의 손가락 마디에 가볍게 그의 이마를 얹었고, 그리고는 다시 고개를 들고 브루스를 올려다 보며 미소를 지었다. “브루스, 우리가 왜 이 언쟁을 하고 있는 건지 알고 있는 거죠? 그니까, 내가 왜 여기 있는 건지?”

브루스는 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채, 말없이 그를 응시했다.

“당신은 정말로 쉽게 만들어주긴 했어요,” 클락은 말했다, “당신이 할 수 있는 한 쉽게 말이에요. 당신은 내게 빠져나갈 기회를 줬죠ㅡ왜냐하면 당신 스스로는 그 기회를 붙잡을 수 없었으니까요. 하지만 나를 봐요, 브루스. 내가 지금 어디 있는지를 봐요.” 그리고 그가 브루스의 말을 인용한다면, 브루스가 그를 이해하지 못할 리가 없다. 그래서 그는 그들의 맞잡은 손을 내려다봤고, 그리고는, 세심하게, 설명했다: “나 또한 그 기회를 붙잡을 수 없었어요.”

그의 말은 충분히 세심하게 들리지 않았다. 그러나 클락은 자신이 무슨 말을 하는 건지 알고 있다ㅡ그리고 브루스도 클락이 무슨 말을 하는 건지 알고 있다. 알고 있는 것이 틀림없다, 왜냐하면 그가 날카롭게 숨을 들이켰기 때문이다; 그건 너무 미약해서 클락이 아니라면 누구도 알아채지 못했겠지만, 클락은 여기 있고, 그걸 알아챘다. 그리고 이제ㅡ이제 그는 브루스의 심장이 쿵쿵거리기 시작한 것도 들을 수 있다.

“클락,” 브루스는 말했다. 그의 목소리는 단호했고, 그는 그가 통제할 수 있는 대여섯 가지의 사소한 방식들로 후퇴하며 다른 곳을 바라보고 있었다.

그러나 그는 손을 빼려고 하지는 않았다.

“브루스,” 클락은 말했고, 역시 놓아주지 않았다. “난 당신 곁에 있고 싶어요. 이번엔 진짜로요.”

그리고 그 말에 브루스가 다시 그를 바라봤다. 브루스의 표정은 깨끗이 지워져, 공허했다; 그러나 그의 시선은 클락의 얼굴을 이리저리 훑고 있었다ㅡ무언가를, 그가 _발견하고 싶은_ 무언가를 찾으면서. 비록 자기도 모르게 그러는 것일지라도. 클락은 그걸로도 충분했다.

“이건 나쁜 생각이야,” 브루스가 아주 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

“그럴지도요,” 클락은 동의했지만, 미소를 짓지 않을 수 없었다. “그래도 난 당신 곁에 있고 싶어요.”

그리고 브루스는 마른침을 삼켰고, 클락의 손 안에서 그의 손이 뻣뻣하게 긴장했고, 그리고는 그의 얼굴에 새로운 감정의 파문이 일었다: 조금 분노 같기도 하고 조금 갈망 같기도 하고, 어쩌면 조금 희망 같기도 한 무언가가. 잠시 후에 그는 한 손을 빼냈지만, 몸을 기울이며 그 손을 클락의 목에 감았다. 그리고는 클락을 책상 너머로 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다ㅡ입을 맞췄다. 그 어느 누구도 그들을 보고 있지 않음에도.

  

 

 

* * *

 

 

End Notes

에필로그: 그리고는 그들은 브루스의 책상에서, 애정을 담아 서로의 눈을 바라보며, 서로의 감정을 완벽하게 나누며 섹스를 했다ㅡ진정한 승자들답게.

 

 

 


End file.
